Held in Stasis
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *A/U Swan Queen* 20 years ago the evil queen was vanquished; Princess Emma bored and fed up with palace life, takes off on an adventure where she discovers a beautiful woman slumbering in a glass coffin. Love blooms quickly but is one sided or is it?
1. Prologue

**Held in Stasis**

**Prologue: (20 years ago)**

"I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do." Regina's cold clear voice cuts through the room as she stares up at Prince Charming and Snow White.

Charming has his arm in front of his new bride blocking her from getting hurt though Snow is still clutching his sword tightly in her hand obviously planning to use it should Regina get too close.

The other guests stare in shock at the damage wrought by the Evil Queen. The beautiful stained glass windows lay in shards on the floor , the happy wedding music has stopped completely and no one dares to breathe a word for fear of the Queen noticing them. Regina glares hatefully up at Snow and her prince before she turns striding out of the room.

Charming grabs the sword from his bride and yells out hurling the beautiful blade towards the Queen who disappears in a puff of smoke just as the sword pierces her chest.

Regina slams down onto the cold stone floor of her own castle. The inky black color scheme was made all the more macabre by her red blood now staining the stone floor she's landed on. Her father dressed in his finery runs towards her shock and sadness on his face as he kneels. Regina's bloodless lips part trying to speak but he shushes her before jumping to his feet and running to a cabinet at the far right of the room near the large black marble fireplace. He pulls the dark stained wooden doors open removing off all things a small vial of bright purple liquid. The vial contains a powerful potion and though he had hoped to never have to use it he was grateful for his daughter's forethought in brewing anything that may prove useful in any situation. Regina watched her eyes turning glassy as the blood continued to flow out of her. Her breathing was becoming labored almost wet sounding as her lungs filled with blood. She closed her eyes as her father reached her pulling the small cork on the vial and pouring it between her lips.

She vaguely felt gentle hands massaging her throat encouraging her to swallow before she didn't feel anything at all.

Lord Henry Mills stared in shock at his breathing yet comatose daughter. The potion he'd given her hadn't had its full effect. It wasn't like Regina to forget to throw out potions that were too old to be of use but it had been the only one in the cabinet and no matter what anyone thought potions had an expiration date. If one could call it that in this world. The potion was meant to keep the person who drank it alive from even a breath away from death. Well Regina had survived but she wasn't conscious any longer, he could clearly see her chest rising and falling and as he brushed his now blood stained hands through her long bound black hair which was beginning to harden as the blood that had seeped from her body. He knew he should rise call servants to help clean up the mess and get Regina off the cold floor but for the moment he couldn't do any of that. He could just sit there and cry softly at the sight of his beautiful almost dead daughter who wouldn't have gotten this way if she had been allowed the love she craved so badly.

He glanced at the sword he'd pulled from her chest but it was already disappearing returning to its owner now that it had done its job. Killing the Evil Queen, or at the very least stopping her. How terrible that his once beautiful vibrant Regina had come to this. He had tried everything in his power to mitigate the circumstances that had made her this way but it was too no avail. She was heartbroken, devastated at her betrayal, not trusting anyone or anything. She didn't deserve this, any of it no matter what she'd done this was partially his fault. Perhaps that's why he'd catered to her every whim did everything in his power to make her happy. It was no use, Regina was hurting and lashing out like a wounded animal with its leg in a trap and she would stay that way until she died. And almost dying and falling into this slumber was about as close to death as he ever hoped his beautiful daughter would get.

* * *

><p>Doc looked up at the knock on the door. They had just finished eating a hearty meal of stew not as good as when Snow had used to stay with them but delicious none the less. The snow was beginning to pile up heavily, it was going to be difficult for them to trek to the mines tomorrow but they would manage. Their jobs after all were very important. He motioned to the other dwarfs to continue to clean up as he walked to the door and pulled it open. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did they almost popped out of his head likely only held there by his little glasses. The man that stood in front of him wasn't recognized by many but the bundle he was carrying clearly was. Wrapped tightly in a blanket with her head resting on the elderly man's shoulder was none other than the Evil Queen.<p>

"Please, I need your help. I have no one else I can turn to." The man's voice broke through his shock. He stared up at him seeing the sincerity clear in his eyes as he begged him for help.

"Doc, who's at the door?" Happy asked his smile wide and infectious until he got a look at the man at the door and the bundle he was holding. He gasped falling backward as he tried to scramble away.

It didn't take long for the other dwarfs to come and see what had startled Happy and though their reactions varied they were still shocked and a bit afraid to see the evil queen clutched in the man's arms.

"Please, I need your help," The man begged again breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over all of them.

"Why?" Grumpy asked suspicious. "Why should we help her?"

"Because you're the only people who can," Tears were making tracks down the man's weathered cheeks, he looked haggard like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

Doc stared at them watching the snow falling onto the man's slumped shoulders and the bundle he held so tightly that was obviously so precious to him. "Come inside." He finally spoke even as the others stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p>"What's happened to her?" Bashful asked, then promptly blushed looking down.<p>

"She almost died. A sword pierced her chest. I gave her a potion but she won't wake up. No matter what I do. I've tried everything. I've had two sorcerers try to rouse her and she still remains asleep. The healers they say she'll die if she stays like this much longer. Please, I know she's hurt you all so badly but she's all I have left in the world. I'll give you anything, just help me save her." The man begged tears tracking down his cheeks, falling onto the evil queen's face as she remained completely passive, asleep in his arms.

"How are we supposed to save her?" Sneezy asked in between loud sneezes.

"The glass coffin, you made it for Snow White right? It has magical properties. It will hold her in status until I can find a cure to wake her up. Please it's my only hope."

The dwarfs all shared a look and then looked away. She was their mortal enemy, everything bad in their world represented by her and yet how could they deny her father who did seem to love her so dearly his wish? The queen would indeed be held in stasis she wouldn't wake up in the coffin and they would rest easy knowing that they hadn't let her die merely held her where she wouldn't be able to cause any harm. It was a win/win situation. Doc stared at his brothers seemingly able to read their consensus.

"We'll take you to the coffin. And we'll place her inside. It will keep her from dying but it won't revive her."

"So be it. Thank you." Henry broke down again holding his daughter close to his chest rocking her as though she were still a babe and not a fully grown woman.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: This little dandy storyline popped into my head while I was working on editing the next chapter of Bindings of Glass. This is just the prologue and promises LOTS of Swan Queen goodness. Plus hopefully some action scenes which I desperately need work on. Let me know what you think and I'll continue it if there's enough clamour and don't forget to leave me a review on either this one, Bindings of Glass, or Stained Glass Heart! ~Bella<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Held in Stasis **

**Chapter 1: (21 years later)**

"Emma wait!" Alexandra's musical voice rang out through the thick trees as she tried to chase her best friend Emma through them.

Emma laughed, her unruly blonde curls flying behind her as she ran. The pine needles crunched beneath her booted feet giving her position away a bit as her older friend followed her trying to run to keep up but in the dress Alexandra had insisted on wearing it was a bit impossible. Emma was never more grateful for her sharp ears when she heard a thud followed by a cry. She skidded to a stop almost slipping on the moss growing on the tree roots she was standing on before she took off running to make sure her friend was all right.

At twenty years old Emma was not your typical spoiled princess. She was hard to control, flying off at the mouth if anyone tried to make her feel inferior to him or her. She liked to run and jump and play with swords. She liked to ride fast and hard through the trees but she enjoyed hunting with her father and the other lords the best. It was always fun for her to show them up because as men they believed her incapable of bringing down any large game. She'd proven them wrong and had the pelts to show for it.

"I told you, you shouldn't have worn that dress Alexandra. It was bound to make you trip and fall."

"Well if you would walk at a normal pace like a princess should it wouldn't be a problem." Alexandra sat up pushing her own long golden hair back from her face. Her blue eyes stared up into Emma's laughing green eyes before she held up a hand. "Are you going to help me up or just stand there?"

Emma snorted but held down a short nailed hand to her friend. Alexandra pulled herself up dusting off her dress and groaning when she saw the large black stain from the dirt on the hip area where she'd fallen.

"My mother is going to kill me!" She moaned, "This was her favorite dress on me."

"That's why I told you…"

"I heard you." Alexandra cut her best friend up glaring over at her. "If you hadn't insisted on running off from the guards we wouldn't be having this problem."

"If they weren't dressed in all that iron they would've been able to keep up." Emma shrugged as she turned. "We've still got a few hours of daylight. Let's explore."

"Emma we really shouldn't. We should get back. Our parents are going to be livid with us. EMMA!"

But Emma wasn't listening as she took off into the trees leaving her friend to follow her. Alexandra huffed before she pushed off the tree trying to brush the stain off of her long purple dress before she followed her friend who had disappeared like a forest nymph into the trees.

Emma lost track of the time as she trekked through the woods occasionally hearing Alexandra call out to her to slow down. She couldn't explain it but she had to keep going. Her boots crunched as she stepped on a large stick the resounding crack echoing off the tall trees as she made her way through the forest. Her leather pants creaked as she climbed over a large half fallen pine tree. She heard Alexandra a few paces behind her saying she wasn't going to keep going if she didn't slow down but she didn't care she had to keep going. Something was urging her on and Emma having never experienced anything like it could do nothing but follow it to see where it led.

She stopped when she entered a clearing staring around at the large oak and pine trees before her eyes fell on a beautiful glass coffin. She blinked as she stared at it. It was beautifully crafted, lovingly adorned with bits of the forest that surrounded it. She didn't move for a moment before something compelled her forward and as she drew near she felt the breath leave her lungs.

Lying within the coffin was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her long hair was straight unlike her and her mother's which was curly and flowed down around her almost to her waist in thick waves of inky black. She was dressed in a deep crimson velvet gown with black trimmings. Her hands were folded at her waist her body perfectly still. Her skin had a slight olive tint to it and her lips were a deep berry red. She was incredible. Emma didn't know what possessed her as she drew closer, still feeling like she couldn't breathe as she stared down at the beautiful face. Now closer she could begin to see details she hadn't noticed from a distance. Thick black lashes fanned out from the woman's closed eyes and her eyes were a pretty almond shape. She had a distinct little scar above her lip which only served to make her more attractive in Emma's opinion. She would've guessed they were about the same height but it was difficult to tell with the woman lying as she was.

"Emma?" Alexandra's voice broke the spell the woman had unknowingly cast over the blonde princess.

Emma looked up shocked to even see her friend standing nearby. "What?" She blinked her green eyes a bit unfocused before she came to her sense. "I thought you weren't going to follow me?" She managed to joke knowing it sounded a bit weak but trying none the less.

"Who is that?" Alexandra asked trying to look past Emma's body at the woman in the glass coffin.

"I don't know. I just found her." Emma turned back to the coffin and tenderly laid a hand on it imagining the glass wasn't in between herself and the woman as she set her hand right where her cheek would be.

"We shouldn't be here. We should go back. It's dangerous out here Emma. We could get eaten by wolves or something." But it was no use Emma hadn't heard her it was obvious by the stunned look on her friend's pretty features.

"Who do you think she is?" Emma asked instead. "I bet she's a princess too. She's beautiful."

"Emma," Alexandra started but didn't get that far as Emma cut her off.

"I wonder who put her here? I can see why they wouldn't bury her. She's too beautiful to be in the ground."

"Is she dead?" Alexandra asked but she remained in her place near the trees. She wasn't like Emma who was completely fearless.

"I don't know. I think I see her chest moving."

"Maybe she's asleep like our moms' friend Aurora was. You know cursed or something." Alexandra suggested.

"Yeah maybe so," Emma stared longingly into the coffin unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful face.

"I know what about true love's kiss? I bet that would break her curse." Alexandra said excitedly.

Emma forced her eyes away from the woman to roll her eyes at her best friend. "I'm not going to let some idiot come over here and try to kiss her awake. What if she's really a princess and he's disgusting? Would you want to wake up to that after god only knows how long?" Emma shuddered.

Emma wasn't like any normal sort of princess. She didn't want to be locked in a tower awaiting her prince. She'd rescue herself thanks. And she'd enjoy the sword fighting and whatever else that came along with it. She and Alexandra though being good friends couldn't be more different from one another. The slightly older girl was your typical princess. She liked to be the damsel in distress to be rescued and carried back to the palace to be married. Emma didn't like the idea of anyone wanting to marry her let alone the useless idiots her parents paraded in front of her trying to convince her that marriage was best for her. It wasn't for her and it never would be as far as she was concerned.

"But don't you want her to wake up? What if her beloved is out there looking for her trying to find her and we know where she is and we could reunite them. Think about how romantic that would be." Alexandra's blue eyes were clouded as she spoke with a sweet smile on her face.

Emma rolled her eyes, "And for all we know he could just be wanting to marry her for her title or her beauty. No way. We don't tell anyone she's here not even our parents." Alexandra opened her mouth but Emma cut her off, "I'm serious Alexandra. Tell no one she's here. For all we know we could be putting her in danger if we told."

Alexandra stared helplessly at her friend and finally nodded, "Okay. But can we please go back now? It's getting late and our parents are going to be worried sick."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced back into the coffin. "Yeah, okay. Let's go back." She paused when Alexandra turned heading back the way she came. She laid her hand back onto the glass near the woman's soft looking cheek from her side where it had fallen during her talk with her best friend. "I'll be back soon. Wait for me?" She asked softly before she wandered a few feet away. She stopped at the small opening they'd come through looking back at the coffin and its resident. "Bye for now." She said softly before forcing herself to move back the way she'd come.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: So here's the first actual chapter guys. I've all ready gotten about six chapter written for this thing all ready. It's eating my soul! Oh as for Regina's dress think about the one she was wearing when she first had Graham brought to her in the Enchanted Forest minus the waist cincher. The two dresses look very similar even though they're different dresses. I should be working haha. Also I wanted to thank Audrey1 for pointing out the title fuck up. My partner was over when I was posting it and we were drinking and watching movies since his wife was out with her friends and my wife was over at a friend's house fixing her hair. I couldn't remember the word I was looking for when I was slightly in an alcohol haze. Thanks again for that! As always please review if you'd like to see more of it. I hadn't planned to post this so soon but after all the positive reviews I got I figured it was unfair to sit on it. I honestly didn't expect such a response. You guys are amazing! Keep it up please and I'll keep writing on this thing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 2

"Emma, you need to pay attention." Emma rolled her eyes as she studied the sword master standing in front of her. Ander was a handsome man standing easily over six feet with dark hair and equally dark eyes. He had a large scar running from the right side of his forehead over his nose that ended on the left side cheek. He was a large man with a double barrel chest and arms the size of Emma's head. But despite his bulk he was exceptionally graceful. Most people were afraid of him but Emma liked his company. He was one of the few people who believed her more than just a princess. He treated her as his equal in sword play and he never let her give anything less than her best which was why he was always calling her down.

Emma shifted the wooden sword in her hand. "I am paying attention." She snipped but the truth was she wasn't. She could hardly concentrate. Her mind continued to go back to the woman in the coffin. A week had passed since she and Alexandra had made their discovery and Emma had had no time to go back to "visit" the dark haired beauty.

"No you aren't and that will get you killed in battle. I could've easily gotten through your poor guard and gotten a few good hits in before you ever stopped me." Ander pointed out folding his arms across his chest. The wooden practice sword pointed up to the sky from his one handed hold on it.

Emma sighed knowing he was right. She nodded, "I'm sorry. Let's try this again."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break? Clear your head a bit." Ander asked his dark eyes sparkling as he studied the princess.

Emma shook her head. Her hair thankfully staying out of her face since it was tied back by a leather thong. She shifted into a comfortable defensive stance having been told repeatedly to allow her opponent to make the first move so that she was able to study where his or her weaknesses were and how she could exploit them.

Ander nodded his approval as he unfolded his large arms and drew up into a similar position. They eyed each other for a moment before Ander struck out with a high arc moving the sword towards Emma's head. Emma brought her sword up going down on one knee from the force of the blow. She used it to her advantage and kicked her leg out still managing to keep the sword steady holding off Ander's weight which he threw behind it. He jumped as her foot lashed out nodding in approval at it. "Good being able to adapt to any situation is a must." He praised the blow she'd almost landed that forced him back moving his weight off her as she stood back to her full height.

Emma nodded smiling as she waited to see what he would do next. They circled each other as Ander checked her stance for any openings and she did the same. She noticed he was favoring his right side more than his left his favored hand being the right. She lashed out with the sword faking right which he moved to block before she shifted her aim at the last moment managing to land a nice solid blow to his ribs. He jerked trying to fend off the blow but she was already pulling back. "Very good Emma," He praised his breathing a bit labored from her blow.

"I'm still a long way before I beat you Ander." Emma smiled knowing he was holding back on her allowing her to feel her way out in the battle to gain experience, though he wasn't holding back as much as he had when she'd first started to work with him four years ago.

"You're learning." Ander spoke softly. "I'm glad to see you've got your concentration back."

"Yeah," Emma gave him a small smile. They continued to practice for a few hours before Emma was too exhausted to move and she collapsed onto the soft dirt floor of the practice arena they were in. Ander laughed watching her.

"Come now Princess. I'm not carrying you back to the palace."

"Dammit Ander are you sure I can't convince you to?" Emma asked pouting out her bottom lip but she knew it was useless. Ander worked her hard and expected her to perform accordingly.

"No. Your father has asked me to spar with him and he should be here soon."

"You're not too tired to spar with him?" Emma stared at him with a wide eyed look.

"Not quite. I have a bit of break that I can get something to drink and relax for a few moments." Ander laughed. "So that's why I won't be carrying you back up to the palace."

"Yeah yeah," Emma muttered, "Thanks for the lesson Ander. I needed it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow around this time all right?"

"Definitely," Emma smiled as she forced herself to her feet and walked slowly across the grounds back to the castle. Ander had landed his fair share of blows on her body during their sparring sessions but she'd gotten a few good ones in herself and she was proud of herself for that. She walked slowly through the hall and up the stairs heading slowly but surely up to her room where she bathed and redressed in a pair of soft leather trousers and a white poet's shirt.

She glanced around her room studying it like she was seeing it for the first time. Not for the first time since she'd come across the glass coffin did she wonder what the woman inside would think of her rooms. They were rather Spartan all things considered. She had the high windows blocked with thick curtains that were open to let in sunlight but when she went to bed she insisted on shutting them. She could only sleep in pure darkness. Her father was the same so she figured it was inherited. The terrace doors had the same heavy drapes that she kept closed but were pulled back by silken cords the same as the others.

She sighed pushing open the heavy glass door and stepping out. From her balcony she was able to see the practice arena where her father was just arriving. Despite twenty years passing he was still a ruggedly handsome man. There was a bit of grey forming at his temples and he had a few lines around his eyes and mouth but overall he had retained his youthful appearance. Her mother was the same exact way. She watched a little blue bird flutter past and smiled figuring they were going to visit with her mother. She never did inherit her mother's gift with animals. They didn't seem to like her very much the exception being her black stallion Blackie. She wasn't too original at four she figured and he only responded to that name so it stuck around.

She looked out seeing the large draw bridge, the thick chains keeping it lowered to allow free passage if one was willing to get past the variety of palace guards. She stared past that to the woods and began to wonder whether or not she had enough light to go and see the woman in the glass coffin. If she took a horse, she figured she had plenty of time and with Alexandra returned to her Kingdom she wouldn't have to listen to her whining about going so far out again. She turned nodding her mind made up. She sat down on her metal framed bed and pulled her brown boots on standing up and leaving the room striding down the tapestry strewn stone halls with purpose to her step.

* * *

><p>Emma slid from the back of Blackie carefully giving him a pat on the neck before unhooking his bridle from around his neck. He was a large black stallion that her father had bred from his own horse Noble. She kept the reigns in her hand before hooking them back over the saddle knowing he wouldn't go far from her. He never did. He gave her a small head butt asking for more head scratches which she laughed off. She rubbed his nose before carefully scratching between his eyes. Blackie gave a nicker of happiness before finally allowing her to stride away. She could hear his hooves clopping on the soft dirt floor as she walked towards the glass coffin.<p>

Her smile turned surprisingly tender as she approached it carefully brushing away the pine needles that had fallen on it from her previous visit. "I told you I'd see you soon." She smiled at the sleeping woman who still looked the exact same as when she'd left her. She laid her hand back in its favored position on the cool glass where the woman's cheek would be if the glass didn't separate them. "I don't have Alexandra with me today so I won't have to listen to her whine about how we should get back and how we should find your beloved." She added. "Don't get me wrong I love Alexandra, she's my best friend but she's such a girl. She doesn't understand anything about me." Emma explained. "I'm sure you don't know what that's like." She shook her head. "You're so beautiful and obviously feminine but I don't think you'd be whiny like that. You don't seem the type."

She paused looking down at her, "I wish I knew your name; something to call you other than beautiful because I can call you that too." Emma smiled at her wishing the woman's eyes would open. Were they dark or were they light? Would they be deep and penetrating? Would they sparkle with laughter and in the sunlight?

"I want to know what color your eyes are. I bet they're beautiful just like the rest of you." Emma spoke softly letting her thoughts be heard a loud by no one but the forest and the sleeping woman. "I bet you're really smart too. I wonder if you'd mind my boyish ways. That's what Alexandra calls it anyways. She says I have a tendency to act like a man. I just don't see any point in waiting around to be rescued or find my prince charming. That's what my Mom calls my Dad anyways. Not Prince but Charming. It's like their own little private joke that only they are in on but I know it because they're my parents. My Mom wasn't content to sit around and wait to be rescued either so I think while she likes to act annoyed about my ways I think she appreciates the fact that I'm independent." Emma smiled her hand shifting as though she was stroking what she was sure would be the softest skin she'd ever touch instead of cold hard glass.

"Alexandra is so convinced that if she gets in trouble her knight in shining armor is going to come sweeping in to save the day. I'm much more of a realist I guess. I don't believe in that. And well frankly if someone tried that stunt I'd kick his ass." Emma paused, "Sorry I guess I shouldn't use language like that in a lady's presence. Mom is always yelling at me to watch my language or not take that sort of tone. She can't figure out where I learned to speak like this. If she only knew how much time I used to spend trying to get the palace guards to teach me how to fight when I was younger. At least they were willing to play along and not treat me like a princess some of the time anyways."

Emma paused again before she shifted so she was leaning more on the glass coffin. It held her weight without a problem. "Anyways they were the ones to teach me how to cuss and everything else. I had a great time with some of them before the Captain told my Dad what I was doing and boy was he mad. He told me if I wanted to learn to fight so badly he would hire me a tutor so that away I learned properly and not how to act like a common soldier."

She sighed softly, "Ander my teacher is really nice. He's this big guy most everyone except my Dad and a few others are terrified of. I'm not though. He actually treats me like a person and not like a helpless defenseless half-wit. He says I've got potential. Who knows? Maybe I'll slay a dragon like my Dad did. Of course Dad says it was pure dumb luck that he was able to do that." Emma laughed, "I think he just wants to make sure I don't get it into my head to go looking for a dragon."

"I almost did once. When I was thirteen, I had my horse saddled and I borrowed one of my Dad's old swords, had no idea how to use it but I was determined I was going to prove myself just like the knights and my Dad. I didn't even get off the grounds before they stopped me. Alexandra told them what I had planned. Blabbermouth; never could keep her mouth shut when we were younger. Of course she's better about it now. Or at least she better be. I don't want anyone finding out about you."

Emma shrugged. "Call me protective but I don't want to see some sweaty disgusting pig trying to get you to wake up by putting his nasty lips near your perfect mouth. I don't want you to get used like that." She sighed looking down at her. "Though it would be nice for you to wake up somehow," She mused for a moment before realizing how late it was getting. "Well I guess I'd better get going. I'll come back tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure but as soon as I have some free time I'll be here and we'll keep talking. Well I'll keep talking and you'll listen…hopefully. Anyways I'll see you soon." Emma straightened up sliding her hand again along the glass before pulling away. She took a few steps towards her horse before turning back to the coffin and the beautiful woman inside. "Bye." She murmured as she swung herself up onto Blackie and directed him back through the thick trees heading back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Okay so I would've posted this last night but at that point I'd been up for almost 24 hours and I was exhausted so I just crawled into bed. I'm about to head into work again so I figured I'd post this before I head out. As always let me know what you think and such. It's immensely appreciated. You guys have been great about it so far and I think it's pretty freaking awesome. Uh other than that I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time ~ Bella<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Held in Stasis **

Chapter 3

Emma sighed as she tried to resist scratching her legs for the umpteenth time. Her mother shot her a look, her green eyes glowing as she watched Emma fidget. The ball they'd planned for the evening was going well but Emma still showed no interest in the suitors that came calling. Emma sighed, the light green gown brought out her eyes but it was uncomfortable for the usually tomboyish girl to wear. She didn't like having to dance with all these men, she didn't like having to pretend to be interested while they prattled on about their accomplishments and how she would make them a wonderful wife and mother to his children. Did they have no concept of equals? Just because a woman was your wife didn't mean she couldn't sword fight and go on adventures with you. It didn't mean she had to stay home pregnant and waiting as the days passed while her prince was out making a name for himself. She would be out there to with them and they would both make names for themselves that's how she wanted it to be anyways.

It had been four days since she'd been to see the sleeping woman and she was growing antsy. She found herself anxiously waiting for any free time where she could sneak off into the woods and talk to her new found friend. Even though said friend couldn't talk back Emma found her company much better than having to listen to these idiots prattle on and on. After the last man stepped on her already aching feet during their dance she broke away with the excuse that she needed a bit of air. She made her way quickly to the large open doorways that led out to the terrace giving her the opportunity however brief to escape into the cool night air. Winter was setting in and Emma knew her birthday was coming up soon. Soon she would be twenty-one and her parents were pushing her to find her true love and settle down. Though they were doing so because they loved her and she knew this it was still difficult to pretend to enjoy these events.

"I thought you weren't going to escape tonight." Snow remarked softly to her daughter coming to stand at her side. "Your father and I worked hard to put this together for you."

Emma sighed softly laying her elbows on the stone railing. The large fountain a center piece seen through the large windows and doors bubbled happily, its large fish spurting water up high from its mouth to land in the two tiered pools underneath it. "I know you did Mom. It's just rough on me that's all. They don't even see me any of them. And if I have to dance with one more of them tonight I think I'll lose my feet and then where will I be?"

Snow laughed, "You exaggerate just like your father when he gets excitable."

Emma shrugged sheepishly looking over at her mother. Dressed in lilac Snow was a vision to behold. She was truly beautiful and so graceful something Emma envied about her mother. Snow reached out tenderly tucking a blonde curl behind her daughter's ear. "Would you like me to make excuses for you?" She offered by way of a peace treaty. She knew her daughter had just about reached her limit.

Emma frowned but nodded, "Please and tell Dad I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well tonight."

"You've been distant lately. Has something happened?"

"No. Nothing; I'm just tired." Emma smiled at her mother trying to convince her that there was nothing. Her mother's eyes were sharp though and she knew to carefully watch her step. She wanted to keep her little sanctuary and her beautiful sleeping princess to herself. At least she was happy to assume the woman was a princess. She was so beautiful how could she not be?

"If you say so; you would talk to me though if something were bothering you right?" Snow's green eyes met her daughter's same color eyes.

"You know I would. You're my mother and I love you very much."

That made Snow smile radiantly. "I love you too. Very much; now go ahead and escape."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Emma greeted as she dismounted her horse.<p>

She walked over to the glass coffin, a twig snapped loudly but she didn't notice all her focus on the dark haired beauty in the coffin. "Did you miss me? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Mom and Dad had me pretty occupied." She explained. The pine needles creaked and crackled beneath her feet, winter beginning to take its toll on nature. She had come prepared though. She'd even brought herself a light lunch and her thick fur-lined cloak and gloves. She was going to stay awhile after all. "Mom was pretty insistent that I stay around and meet a few new suitors. I don't know why they all seem to think I'm content to stay in the palace and have babies. I'm not even sure I want kids…well maybe a son wouldn't be too bad. Not a daughter though. Too fragile, a son though I could teach him to sword fight and how to ride a horse and how to be brave and strong." She paused. "I wonder if you want kids. I bet you'd be great with them. Especially a little girl; I'm sure you'd dress her up in frilly little outfits." She laughed, "I wouldn't have any idea how to do any of that. I bet with those long fingers you know how to play an instrument of some sort and you could teach her that too. Maybe the violin or the piano; those are very elegant. You look like you'd play something really elegant. Hell for that matter you are very elegant."

Emma paused and cringed, "There I go again cursing in front of you. I'm going to have to break myself of that around you. I don't want you thinking I'm some sort of scoundrel."

"Mom and Dad threw me a ball a few days ago. Everyone was there I even got to see Alexandra and my mom's friend Aurora's daughter Claire. She's a few years younger than me but she's really cute. Alexandra says she idolizes me for some reason. I don't get it but she does follow me around a lot when she's nearby. Mom says I have to be a good influence on her since she likes me so much. I don't know how to be a good influence but I try to do right by her when I see her. I guess that's all I can do huh?"

Emma paused, "I hope you don't mind me coming around here so often. I get bored talking to people who don't listen all the time. At least you listen. Even if you're kind of forced to; I hope you don't hold that against me."

"Anyways, I learned some new techniques from Ander. He's teaching me how to use other weapons not just the sword. I'm sort of partial to the knife cause it's just like a small version of the sword. Ander says I like pointy objects a little too much but I just want to be able to do damage if I need to and not have to worry about some idiot running me through."

"I bet you've never picked up a sword in your life. You're too delicate looking for that. But that's okay. Cause I'm not. And I'll defend you if something happens. Maybe I'll be your knight instead of having to worry about some idiot trying to steal you away from me." Emma smiled at her studying her pretty features. "I'd have the prettiest lady for my own. Everyone would be jealous of me but I wouldn't share you with anyone. You'd be my lady and well that would make me your knight. I like the sound of that. I hope you do too."

Emma paused, "Mom says I should spend some more time learning to read and needle point and other more lady-like pursuits and I mean I enjoy reading but I don't want to do it all the time especially not when the action is happening outside. I don't think it's fair to expect me to be locked up in some dark dank castle while everyone else goes out and wins glory all for themselves. Why can't a woman have as much glory as a man? What's wrong with that? I think I'm the only one that thinks like that. I have a feeling you'd agree with me though. You may seem like a delicate flower but I bet you've got a sharp mind under that beautiful face. You wouldn't let someone push you around."

"I'm hungry I would share with you but it's not really an option at the moment. I hope you don't mind me eating near you. I know it's probably rude since you can't eat but I worked hard this morning at my studies and then riding here to see you worked up my appetite." Emma sat down on the ground not at all minding the cold harness that invaded her as she pulled her leather bag from her shoulder. She laid out a small lunch of bread, cheese, grapes, and a few slices of dried meat. She ate quickly but quietly not wanting to draw out her meal more content to speak on any subject that came to mind.

"Hey maybe I should try reading to you? Would you like that?" She asked when she was done and had packed everything back up. "Maybe I'll bring a few books that I like and we'll read them together and discuss them. Well I'll discuss them anyways." She sighed before smiling softly at her. "I really do wish you were awake and able to respond but I guess I can't get my hopes up on that one huh?"

Emma stood up and laid her hand back on the glass coffin. "My parents aren't expecting me back for a while so I've got plenty of time. I think they know they pushed me a bit too hard to play nice with those stupid boys that keep coming around. I wish they'd just leave me alone. I'm not going to marry any of them. They just want a prize or a breeding mare maybe a cross between both."

She laid her hand back against the glass in it's now familiar spot. "I bet you wouldn't be content with that position either. You don't seem the type at all. But then I guess I can't make judgments based on purely aesthetic reasons. I guess I am making a lot of judgments about you without ever having spoken to you or even knowing your name. I hope one day though I get to find out all of that. Hopefully from you," Emma's grin was a bit goofy as she looked down at her.

"Well I guess I'd best get going. I don't want them sending out the guards to find me. And I really don't want them finding you. You're my secret, mine and well Alexandra's. She'd better not tell anyone you're here. But don't worry I'll protect you if anyone finds out about you. I promise."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Come on guys! What happened to all my lovely reviews? Those that did review the last chapter though thank you very much you guys are the reason I went ahead and posted this next chapter. Just saying. I have today off so I'm using it to write A LOT...that can be a good thing...or a bad thing...depending on how it's viewed. As always I love reviews in all forms just not flames no point in being cruel but you are entitled to your opinion I suppose. Anyways, just let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my other work...I know shameless self-plug here. ~ Bella<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 4

Winter was brutal especially for the young princess who was constantly making up excuses to go to the forest. Her parents wondering what she was doing were told that she was trying to practice with her bow and arrows which she often took with her along with her sword. Emma was always careful not to make sure she wasn't followed when she went to her secret place and the few times she had been she'd stopped way before she'd gotten there and began her "practice" to make certain whoever was spying on her believed that she was just practicing. She spent as much time as possible though with the glass coffin and the beautiful woman within talking to her, reading to her, telling her all of her problems and daily activities anything that came to mind.

As the winter drew to a close and spring finally began to peak through Emma was finding herself falling more and more in love with the woman she knew nothing of that continued to slumber in the coffin. When Alexandra would visit she would talk of nothing else and even though her friend listened and tried to be patient with her Emma knew Alexandra thought it was weird that she was so talkative about only one subject.

On this particular day the sun was breaking through the gathered winter storm clouds making it warm and filled with light, a beautiful day to go riding or generally just outside and Emma was ecstatic that she had plenty of time before she was expected to return to have dinner with her parents and some new suitor. The last part she wasn't too happy about but at least she was able to go to her favorite spot. She'd began to take more roundabout ways to get there a particular close call with one of the guards her parents sent out to make sure she was all right. She was still overly protective of the sleeping woman and she didn't want anyone to know she was there. Alexandra despite being a blabbermouth as Emma had so lovingly referred to her those few months ago had indeed kept their secret and didn't breathe a word of it though she never did want to accompany Emma to see her. That was fine by her she would rather have the private time with the dark-haired beauty.

She sighed as she dismounted the horse a few feet from the clearing before she began to pick her way through the underbrush that was beginning to thicken as the warmth of the sun began to have effect on it.

"I'm back did you miss me?" She called as she always did when she entered the clearing but she came up short when she noticed an older man dressed in the finery of a noble standing next to the coffin gazing inside it. He was a bit stocky but not terribly overweight. He had one hand resting on the glass in Emma's favored position and in his other hand he clutched a long black cane with a silver handle that he was leaning rather heavily upon. He turned at the sound of her voice his brown eyes sad but curious.

Emma immediately reached for her side drawing her short sword which she was never without anymore. "Get away from her." She demanded glad that her voice didn't shake a bit. It wasn't that she was afraid of the elderly man but more that she was afraid now that her secret had been discovered that they would take her away.

The man lifted his hands the cane falling onto the pine needle covered floor of the forest with a soft thud. He favored his right leg rather heavily as he stood there. "And who might you be young lady?" He managed to get out.

"That's none of your concern. What are you doing here? Trying to take advantage of her or something? I won't let that happen."

"Clearly there has been some mistake made here." The man said softly a smile on his weathered face.

"Oh I don't think so. You're here trying to hurt her aren't you? Well you'll have to get through me to get to her."

The man's smile widened if that was possible. "My daughter has quite a protector in you child."

Emma paused staring at the man in shock, "Your daughter?"

The man nodded, "Yes my daughter."

"If she's your daughter then where have you been all this time? I've been coming here for months and I've never encountered you before." Emma was suspicious. She could buy the old man was her beloved sleeping beauty's father but if he was then why wasn't he here with her every day?

"My leg doesn't tolerate the cold too well anymore. When I was younger it wasn't a problem but now it makes walking rather difficult." The man leaned back against the coffin as if to prove that his leg was going to give if he remained without support for much longer.

Emma didn't lower her short sword but she strode forward and keeping both eyes on the man lifted his cane. She stood back up to her full height and offered it to him still eyeing him suspiciously as he leaned against it.

"Now that I've answered some of your questions will you answer some of mine?" He asked giving her a small bow of thanks for allowing him his cane back.

"I suppose so." Emma said still suspicious. She did however lower her sword a bit.

"How did you find her?" The man asked the simple question first turning a bit to look at his daughter with a soft look.

"I was wandering through the woods and I stumbled across her." Emma didn't bother to tell him she was with a friend or who they both were.

"So you're a traveler?" The man asked eyeing her for a moment.

Emma tensed and shook her head, "I live nearby."

"Nearby?" The man didn't push further. "Well if that's the case then perhaps if you don't have any other pressing matters you can keep an eye on my daughter for me."

"Of course," Emma answered immediately and then cringed internally when she realized how eager she sounded.

"Good. Then I can rest easy knowing my daughter is safe." The man turned back to the dark-haired princess.

Emma hesitated before finally asking one of the many questions she had about the dark haired woman. "What's her name?"

The man didn't appear to hear her at first before he sighed softly and looked at her with the same sad look in his eyes. "Regina."

"Regina," Emma murmured the name softly liking how it rolled so easily off her tongue. "What a beautiful name."  
>"Thank you." The man gave a small nod, "I named her, her mother wanted something different but I won."<p>

Emma stepped around the coffin going to stand on its other side. She kept her sword in hand lowered at her side should the man try anything. "I'm glad. It suits her."

The older man smiled, "And what is your name if I may enquire?"

Emma hesitated a moment before answering. "Emma."

"Emma, an equally beautiful name; my name is Henry." The man gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Yours too," Emma responded softly still a bit weary of him.

They remained silent for a time both just gazing down into the coffin at the woman sleeping within. Before finally Emma couldn't take the silence anymore; if he was indeed her father he would know a lot about her right? Who better to answer her questions if she wasn't able to ask the source itself?

"What was she like?"

The man looked over at her a small smile on his face. "What do you mean Emma?"

"I mean what did she enjoy doing? Did she play any instruments? Did she read a lot? What were her hobbies? Things she held dear?"

Henry smiled indulgently. This was the first time that he could honestly remember in a long time anyone asking such simple questions about his beloved daughter. "She loved to horseback ride. She was very good at it too. She once told me that to she felt like she was flying when the horse was galloping at full speed with her on its back." He smiled at the memory. "When it was too cold or wet to ride she would read for hours on end. Anything she could get her hands on. She devoured books like nothing else."

"I knew she'd be intelligent." Emma said softly. "I just had that feeling about her. Didn't imagine her riding horses though; doesn't seem elegant enough for her."

"She was a creature of extreme grace and poise." Henry agreed with her making Emma smile brightly at the information she was finding out.

"As far as instruments go she could play the cello if she set her mind to it but she really didn't have a lot of interest in music. She did however love to garden."

"Really?" Emma stared over at him forcing her eyes away from Regina.

"Oh yes. Her mother planted an apple tree for her when she was born and she tended to it from the time she could walk up until this happened to her." His smile faded as he thought about that terrible day twenty years ago. It didn't seem that long ago but he knew it had been.

"What happened to her?" Emma finally asked. "To make her like this?"

"It's not a pleasant story child. Surely you wouldn't want to hear something like that." Henry shook his head sadly.

"I want to know everything about her." Emma said softly, so softly Henry almost didn't believe he'd heard her correctly.

The blush lightening her pretty cheeks though gave her easily away and he knew he'd heard her right. "Well," He finally began, "She had been hurt very badly in the past."

"Who would want to hurt her? She's so beautiful!" Emma exclaimed before blushing even brighter. "I'm sorry continue please."

The man stared at her knowingly for a moment, "Yes well. She was hurt very badly. I'm sad to say I had a hand in it. It's something I've always regretted. She never held it against me though. She didn't trust many people she couldn't not after what they did to her."

Emma stared at him as he paused his eyes looking a bit glassy. "Who could blame her? I wouldn't trust many people if I'd been hurt badly either."

"Yes well not many people see it that way. They blamed her for everything, every evil that happened. Half of it she wasn't even responsible for."

"Don't you mean all of it?" Emma asked and the old man merely smiled. "She's too beautiful to be terrifying like they had to have claimed she was."

"Beauty is something she had in abundance." Henry agreed with Emma's assessment. "But they still blamed everything on her and they tried to hurt her."

"Who? Who were they? I'll kill them myself!" Emma brought her sword up as though she planned to slit the throats of these people who would dare hurt Regina.

Henry merely smiled seeing the fierce protection in Emma's eyes and couldn't help but be pleased that his daughter unknowingly had found someone who would go to such lengths to keep her from harm.

"Many people in this forest believe my daughter is evil, rotten to the core. But she's not. She's just been hurt so many times. Her trust was shattered by everyone myself shamefully included. She doesn't let people close because of that and I don't know that she ever will if she ever wakes up."

Emma frowned, "You don't sound like you have much hope of that ever happening."

"I don't know what's been done to her. When she was first injured I tried everything in my power to wake her again. I had sorcerers and healers from all over look at her to try and help her but nothing worked. Finally the last healer I took her to told me she would surely die without nourishment of some sort and in her condition that was impossible to get anything into her system let alone for her to recover enough strength to wake up. I brought her here and put her in this coffin. It holds her in stasis so she won't die. She merely appears to be sleeping."

"How long has she been this way?" Emma asked intrigued by what she was hearing.

"Twenty one years."

Emma frowned at the softly spoken words. "And no one has tried to awaken her?"

"No. I still travel all over the world trying to find something that may revive her but nothing works." Henry looked sad, forlorn again.

"Have you tried true love's kiss?" Emma asked then felt stupid for asking. "Sorry it's something my best friend thinks will end any curse."

"That's impossible. Even if it did work Regina wouldn't benefit from it. Her true love died a long time ago betrayed by one she thought her friend."  
>Emma felt her heart shatter in her chest. Of course something terrible like that would happen to her beloved Regina. No wonder she trusted no one, wanted no one close. He was right she'd been hurt so badly she'd never recover. Emma wondered then if she should just leave never to return but she knew that wasn't an option. She'd be back here tomorrow just the same as always because even if Regina was still heartbroken from losing her true love, Emma was still falling in love with her.<p>

"May I beg a favor of you Emma?"

"Of course," Emma shook her head to clear it. "What is it?"

"Please continue to watch over my daughter. Even if she never wakes up promise me you'll protect her."

Emma stared at the elderly noble man, "I will." She responded and meant it.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Ask and ye shall receive. Thanks guys. You rock. Now normally I wouldn't do this cause I think everyone should draw their own conclusions about where this is leading but I feel like I must. I know it's sort of boring right now. Regina not being awake and Emma doubting whether or not true love's kiss would work makes for a rather strange set of circumstances for this to fall under. Even as she's now beginning to learn about her, Emma is still very much left wondering what Regina is truly like. So while she acts protective and a bit like she has her first crush which probably that's the case she's still not quite sure how to interact with Regina since she's never even spoken a word to her. She's feeling protective of her because of the fact that she's basically defenseless and in a coma. But don't worry there is a method to my madness and soon we will be past the boring building parts and into the true bulk of the story which should make for a more entertaining read. I hope you all will feel that way at least. I have this thing so mapped out that I know where we're going it's just a matter of getting there. But I've got up to chapter 12 written out and ready to go just needs to be edited and all that and if you continue to give me all these lovely reviews I'll give you another chapter...possibly today... ~ Bella<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 5

"Alexandra!" Emma yelled as she ran towards her best friend. She had been walking in the gardens appeasing her mother by having lunch with her before she was released to see her best friend who had just come for a visit.

"Emma," Alexandra smiled looking so much like her mother at that moment. Her platinum hair was spun up in a half up half down look with thick sausage curls flowing down her back away from her face. She was wearing blue which brought out her cobalt colored eyes.

She and Emma couldn't have been more opposite. Emma was dressed in her usual pants and poet shirt combo even having a belt around her waist with her short sword sheathed in it. Her mother said it made her look barbaric but her father thought it was a good idea for her to carry protection with her. He was at least on her side about learning the sword.

"I didn't think you were coming until next week." Emma remarked as they began to walk through the gardens.

"Mom wanted me to come early. Thought it might do me some good to get out a bit. I think she's hoping you would cheer me up." Alexandra shrugged and that's when Emma noticed her eyes looked a bit puffy.

"You've been crying." She observed. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Alexandra lied turning a bit away as they went deeper into the gardens.

"It's not nothing Allie. Tell me what happened, I can't help you if I don't know."

"Do you remember Roan?" Alexandra asked looking over at her friend finally.

Emma wanted to gag at the thought of the spoiled dandy but her friend had seemed quite taken with him. She didn't think they were meant to be but she had never said that to Alexandra. It would've broken her friend's heart to hear that. So she kept her thoughts to herself and let her friend turn into a love sick teenager. For a month after she'd met him she'd spoken of nothing else. At the time Emma hadn't understood it in the least but now well Emma was beginning to understand why Alexandra had behaved the way she had.

"Yes, I remember Roan. What about him?" But she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Well he asked my mother for permission to marry me."

"But this is joyous news why are you so upset then?"

"My mother doesn't believe he's the one for me. She says she thinks there is someone out there far better for me than him."

Emma frowned, "Well your mother is a smart woman and she's doing what she thinks is best for you."

"But I don't understand why. She knows how much I care for him and yet she still refuses to budge."

"Perhaps she sees something you don't see in him? Some flaw or falseness," Emma paused studying the large fountain in front of them. They had ended up near her favorite place to play as a child, mostly because the fountain had been large enough to swim in.

"I don't see how. He's a kind, gentle man who wouldn't hurt anyone. He's brave and valiant and fights for the good of his people."

"Before you go on your rant about his virtues can I tell you something I found out?" Emma cut her off glancing around. They were totally alone out here and she felt safe sharing her thoughts with her friend here.

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's about our secret."

Alexandra's puffy blue eyes widened a bit, her eyebrows shooting up almost to her hairline. "What about it?"

Emma lowered her voice so that she was almost whispering. "I found out her name."

"How?" Alexandra breathed.

"I met her father in the clearing a few weeks ago. His name is Henry and her name is Regina."

"Regina, that's a pretty name." Alexandra shook her head slightly her sausage curls flying a bit.

"Isn't it though?" Emma gushed, "I just love how it sounds when I say it out loud. Regina. Lady Regina, Princess Regina."

"Did her father say she was a princess?"

"No, but he was dressed like a nobleman. It's safe to say she is."

"You're still going to see her?"

"Of course, every chance I get. In fact I was supposed to have lunch with her father tomorrow near her. He's been telling me all about her."

"Emma, I don't think it's a good idea that you are getting so swept up in this." Alexandra began quietly. "I mean for all we know she's like that for a reason that he may not tell you."  
>"He has. He didn't hold anything back. She's got some dark history I won't deny that. But I don't think she's like that anymore. He said she was hurt very badly over and over again in the past and that she's still hurting but I don't think she's going to hurt any longer not once she wakes up. I'll be there for her."<p>

"Emma," Alexandra gasped, "Are you in love with this woman?"

"Love is such a strong word," Emma started but the beautiful albeit goofy smile on her face gave away the fact that she was indeed falling in love with the woman Henry described to her every time they met.

"Emma, I really don't think if your feelings are getting this strong you should go and see her anymore. You should be more concerned with finding a husband. What about Edward? That nice prince that came to court you a few weeks ago; you said you thought he was handsome."

"I said I thought he was handsome for a vapid shallow imbecile who shows more care to uniting our Kingdoms so he can rule both while I'm locked away in some tower barefoot and pregnant." Emma said sarcastically. "No thank you. That's not for me. I'm Regina's protector. And that's what I'm going to stay until she wakes up and then we'll see if she'll let me continue on as her protector."

Alexandra frowned, "I think you're making a huge mistake."  
>"And I thought you made a huge mistake about Roan." Emma shot back. "He's a jerk Alexandra but you seemed so in love that I bit my tongue. I think your Mom may have seen what I saw and she doesn't want you caught up with that."<p>

"How can you say something like that Emma? You're my best friend you above anyone else ought to understand."

"Because I'm your best friend I want to look out for you just the same as you do me. You may want me to stay away from her but I want you to stay away from him too. Then we'll see how miserable we both are if we're both away from the people we care about."

"So you do love her?" Alexandra said softly. "Oh Emma; please be careful. You don't even know her. You've never even spoken to her."

"I don't need to. I'm…there's just something about her. I can't explain it. She's…and I'm… I don't know."

"Emma just promise me if she ever does wake up that you won't let yourself get hurt in some misguided attempt to love her."

Emma stared at her best friend. "I won't if you do the same for me."

Alexandra shrugged, "Emma, it's not the same."

"Yes it is. It's completely the same." Emma shot back knowing they were going to fight.

"No it's not. At least I've had a conversation with Roan several in fact."

"And just because he talks to you makes you think you know him? Alexandra he's just going to use you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Emma cried out.

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt either and that's right where you're headed if you continue on like this."

"Then the same thing goes for you."

* * *

><p>Emma only hoped she hadn't upset Alexandra too bad with their little spat yesterday but she couldn't help it. She didn't understand why anyone would say those things about Regina. Regina was so beautiful and intelligent and everything else Emma desired to be around. Why would anyone think that of her? She sighed though figuring maybe she'd best go apologize just so her best friend wouldn't spill her secret. She still wanted to go and have lunch with Henry after all. Picnic in the woods how quaint but then they did it so they could both feel closer to Regina. And she was beginning to like Henry's company. He was kind, soft spoken with impeccable manners. She didn't think he was the type to get his hands dirty or eat in the woods like a commoner but he did so without complaint. In fact he seemed to look forward to their time together almost as much as she did. His eyes would light up when she'd ask questions about Regina implying rather heavily to her that no one had taken an interest in his daughter for a long while.<p>

"Alexandra?" She knocked on her best friend's door the room right across the hall from hers.

"Come in." Alexandra's voice called from within the room's depths.

"I came to apologize." Emma started upon entering. She smiled when she saw her friend sitting on the couch in the sitting room.

"There's no need. I thought a lot about what you said yesterday and well I'm not going to say I'm happy with you but I understand. I was out of line talking about her like I was. I don't know her at all and frankly I'm afraid that she's going to take my best friend away from me when she does wake up."

"That won't happen ever." She promised fiercely. "We will always be best friends no matter what."

"Forever and always?" Alexandra's voice was a bit smaller as she spoke.

"Forever and always," She promised just like they did as children.

* * *

><p>"You're running a bit late today Emma." Henry greeted her as soon as she came through the trees. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about our lunch."<p>

"I wouldn't forget something so important." Emma promised smiling at the elderly man.

The man merely smiled at her, "How have you been since I saw you last week?"

"As well as can be expected; I've been sort of busy so it's difficult for me to visit her as often as I'd like to but I've managed to see her once or twice in the past week."

"And all appears well so thank you for that."

Emma preened a bit at the praise glad that he believed her strong enough to defend his defenseless daughter. She helped Henry as he shifted about setting up the large blanket he'd brought with him along with the picnic basket filled with all sorts of delicious treats and two shiny red apples. "Oh those look delicious." She murmured picking one up.

"They're from Regina's tree. I thought you'd like them." Henry spoke fondly his eyes shining as he looked at the fruit.

"Then I'm sure they'll be twice as delicious." Emma was grinning as she buffed the apple on her shirt and took a large bite. The crisp crunch echoed in the clearing as she closed her eyes savoring the burst of sweet flavor on her tongue. "This is amazing." She murmured as she swallowed before taking another large bite.

Henry laughed, "She would be pleased to hear you say that. She was always prideful of her apples."

"I can understand why." Emma munched happily before settling back on her elbows picking at the rest of the food. She never really did like to eat a whole lot in one sitting finding it would make her ill if she tried to get too physical too fast. And out in the woods it was better to keep your guard up.

They remained quiet for a long time before Emma decided it was time to get down to business in other words asking more questions about Regina. "So," She started, "Can I ask something rather simple to start out with?"

"You can ask me anything you like but I can't promise I'll answer." He replied.

She'd once or twice come up against the brick wall of the other man's will. There were some things he stated that he believed she didn't need to know or things she'd best ask Regina herself if she ever wanted to have a full answer. And Emma though upset at being thwarted never ceased to back down for fear that Henry wouldn't show up again and she'd lose her only link to knowing anything about Regina.

"What color are Regina's eyes?"

The man blinked cocking his head before he smiled softly, "Brown."

"Are they dark or light?"

"They're a darker shade of brown. They suit her very well."

"And how did she get that little scar on her lip?"

"You've noticed that then?" Henry asked arching a brow.

Emma blushed but responded, "I notice everything about her."

"So you do child. So you do." Henry murmured gazing at her fondly. "She got it when she was very young falling from a horse. Her mother was livid that she'd ruined her beautiful face in such a manner."

"It doesn't ruin her face, it only enhances it more gives her character." Emma objected immediately.

"I happen to agree child but at the time all of us were upset that it had happened but it's mostly faded with time and age but you can still see it if you stare too long at her face."

The man took a sip of his wine looking back at the coffin. "You and she would've gotten along I think though she's stubborn like you so you two may have argued a bit."

Emma smiled, "That just would add another dimension to our relationship."

The elderly man looked over at her his eyes shining a bit, "Indeed I do believe you are correct in that assumption."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Ugh. This would've gone up so much sooner if I hadn't gotten busy at work. Sorry about that. I'm just now getting back home so I figured I'd better do as promised since you guys gave me all those lovely reviews. So uh yeah. Let me know what you think? It's always appreciated! If I get enough reviews the next chapter may go up in the morning before I go to work. We'll just have to see what happens! ~ Bella<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 6

"So anyways that was my funny story at my expense for the day." Emma was smiling as she talked non-stop to Regina. "I wish you awake I'm sure you'd laugh at me too but that'd be okay because it was you laughing at me and not someone else." She slid her bare hand along the glass like she was stroking the woman's cheek. "I wonder how soft your skin really is." She didn't know if it was unsafe to pull the heavy glass lid off her coffin but she wasn't going to take any chances and find out. She wouldn't ever want to endanger Regina like that.

"Where is your father? He was supposed to meet me here a while ago." Emma sighed looking through the thick trees. "I like his company. He's kind and gentle though he seems a bit stiff if we aren't talking about you. I don't think he knows what to make of me. I wonder if you would be like him when you wake up. A part of me hopes so but another part wants you to not be stiff around me but to feel comfortable and relaxed, safe. I'd protect you with my life." She promised.

She remained quiet for a bit just listening as she began to hear a bit of rustle in the underbrush. Unsure if it was her horse or Henry she drew her sword and turned her body so that she was facing in the direction of the noise her back to Regina and her glass coffin. She waited her body in a comfortable defensive stance until the elderly man appeared smiling at her. He was carrying something under his arm covered by a sheet of cloth.

"Hello Emma." He greeted pausing a bit away until she sheathed her blade. Then he stepped closer. "Hello daughter." He greeted softly staring over Emma's shoulder at her. He shifted his weight on his cane pivoting slightly so that he was able to look at both Emma and Regina.

"How are you Henry?" Emma greeted with a smile.

"I'm well. And you?"

"Well. Did you find anything out on your journey?" Emma asked. She and Henry had spoken about his frequent trips to find something that might awaken Regina but so far nothing. The man had been gone for over two weeks and though Emma liked being able to spend time with Regina it was still a bit lonesome when the only other person she could speak to at length about the black haired beauty was thousands of miles away searching for a cure.

"Sadly no; the sorceress I went to see…well let's just say her powers were a bit exaggerated."

Emma frowned, not happy with that answer. The sorceress Henry spoke of was becoming rather well known for her ability to bring back from the dead small animals like birds. They had hoped that she might have some sort of special spell that perhaps could be modified to awaken Regina but that appeared to be a false hope. Finally she replied, "Well we'll just have to keep trying."

Henry smiled sadly at her glad that he had someone who was as determined as he was to bring Regina out of her slumber. It had been twenty one long hard years and though he was tired and weary he refused to give up hope that someday he would be able to see Regina's open eyes and hear her melodic low voice.

Emma shook her head sighing as she turned back to the coffin for a moment before looking back at Henry. "What is that under your arm?"

"A present for you," Henry smiled indulgently holding out the bundle to her.

"A present for me what is it?" Emma asked immediately intrigued. She took the bundle from Henry's hand and pulled the sheet away revealing a small but beautifully painted canvas. Regina couldn't have been more than sixteen when it was painted. She was still beautiful though if a bit whimsical looking. Emma couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face as she studied it. Regina was wearing a light blue ball gown of some sort. She was standing in front of a beautiful terrace in what appeared to be a garden. She was smiling and somehow the painter had managed to capture a sparkle in her eyes. Her teeth were white and even exposed behind her slightly parted cherry red lips. Her hair was shorter than it was now but it fell in thick waves around her pinned on top in some sort of braided top knot design.

"Beautiful. And you said this is a present for me?" Emma asked unable to tear her eyes away from the portrait even as she spoke.

"Yes it's my gift to you. I want you to have it. It's one of my favorites of her. She's a few years younger than you in this painting but she was truly happy back then and I thought you'd appreciate it."

Emma hugged the canvas to her chest smiling brightly at Henry. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do." Henry was smiling at her, "And I trust you to always be there for my daughter even if I'm not."

"But you're not going anywhere," Emma said softly looking over at him in concern. He did look a bit more tired than usual his shoulders usually held back were slumped as though he wasn't able to stand fully upright anymore.

"I'm old child. I'm old and I'm weary. I want to see my daughter awake one more time but it may not happen before I leave this life and I've accepted that."

"But you can't. You have to help me. We have to find out how to awaken her together. She'll be devastated not to see you here with me." Emma exclaimed her eyes a bit wide and wild.

"I'm not going anywhere yet but perhaps soon. I still have a bit more time left in me." The man assured her. "Now let's not talk on these morose issues. Let's speak of my daughter. I know she's your favorite subject."

Emma bit the inside of her bottom lip but nodded, "Yes. Tell me about this painting. Where was it painted, who painted it?"

* * *

><p>Emma hung her new favorite picture in her wardrobe. She didn't want anyone to see it. She doubted she'd even show it to Alexandra. It was hers and hers alone so she was being a bit secretive about it. She was glad no one had asked her what was under the sheet on her way into the palace. She didn't like having to lie but she would if it meant keeping Regina safe or in this case having a picture of her all to herself. She knew she was probably being selfish, that she shouldn't be so swept up in being only one of three people to know Regina was in the coffin in the woods but she couldn't help herself. It was so exciting and made her feel like she was on an adventure every time she wandered into the woods with the intention of seeing her beloved.<p>

She knew as fall began to bloom into the air that she had indeed fallen in love with the woman Henry so often described to her. She wasn't one prone to daydreams or the like but she found herself often thinking about Regina and what she would say or do in any situation. When she was alone especially she longed for the black haired woman's presence, wanted to hear her voice like no other but she still hadn't a clue how it sounded. She had asked Henry to describe it to her but the older man had struggled to explain to her and said perhaps it was best for her to be surprised when Regina woke up and they first spoke to one another. They were both staying optimistic about Regina waking up. Emma knew it was only her determination that was keeping Henry from finally giving up totally and resigning himself to death while his slumbering daughter continued in her state forever.

She sighed as she looked at the painting. "You're not going to sleep forever even if he can't find a cure I will. I promise." She smiled at it for a moment before leaning forward. She tenderly pressed her lips to the cold canvas imagining it was Regina's warm soft lips that she was kissing. For a moment she could just about see it. Regina was standing in front her and they were magically the same height and in the background the fountain, her favorite from childhood bubbled happily. She could feel the warmth of the sun beating down on them as they shared their first real kiss and what she was certain would be many more to come. She felt herself pull away and smile at Regina who gave her the same beautiful smile in return as the one she was wearing in the portrait which made her remember what she was doing.

She pulled away smiling at the portrait hoping she hadn't ruined it by losing herself in yet another fantasy involving Regina. "I've got to get a grip. She's not going to like being around me if I lose myself in fantasies all the time." She muttered to herself.

With fall setting in it was getting darker sooner and she was grateful her father was out on one of his quests with his knights and had taken her mother with him. She was alone for a time and though she missed her parents terribly she knew it would make sneaking away to spend time with Regina so much easier. Of course she had to keep up the appearance that she was here. It wouldn't do for her to appear absent too often word would get around and likely her parents would find out and confront her over it. And though she'd lied once about Regina she didn't know how often she'd be able to do so again and get away with it.

She walked over pulling back the fine bedding in light green of all colors. Her mother had insisted she needed some light in her room with her dark forest green curtains. She thought it would complement them well. Emma hadn't really cared what they looked like. This was where she slept and honestly she was more content to explore then sit in her room day in and day out. The only place she liked to be for longer than an hour was with Regina but she couldn't exactly share that now could she? She kicked off her comfortable lounge pants preferring to sleep in just a short sleeved longer top. She sighed studying the fireplace that wasn't lit quite yet but would need to be soon. Maybe by winter Henry and I will have Regina awake and we'll snuggle to keep warm, she smile and shook her head. When had she become such a sap? She burrowed underneath the blankets and sighed getting comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes immediately recognizing the fact that she was no longer in her bed but in the woods. The sun was shining and she could hear birds chirping happily. She smiled as she walked recognizing instinctively where she was. She knew as she passed by the fallen pine tree that she was close to Regina's clearing and her beloved was awaiting her presence. She stepped into the clearing and her smile faded instantly. The coffin, the beautiful glass coffin lay in ruins. It's lid was shattered, the beautiful tree branches twisted to hold the lid closed were in ruins and the thick foliage that covered both ends was scattered all over the clearing. She raced forward tearing through the remains. Glass cut at her hands but she didn't care she had to find Regina. She had to make sure she was all right.<p>

Yet as she dug she realized her beloved wasn't in the ruins. She twisted and turned finally pulling away. She had to calm down. She hunted with her father and the nobles many times. They had taught her how to track anything. She knew Regina didn't have shoes on in the coffin. She couldn't have gone far unless she was carried off still asleep. She'd promised Henry she wouldn't let anything happen to Regina but obviously she wasn't suited to protect her and she felt her heart shatter at the thought that her carelessness had put Regina in danger.

She fell to her knees ignoring her bleeding hands as she pushed the foliage out of the way looking for any signs of what way Regina or her kidnapper may have gone. Finally coming to the edge she noticed a broken stick near the bottom of a bush almost on the forest floor and a small bit of crimson velvet. Regina's dress had caught and pulled giving her a pretty good idea of where to start. She jumped to her feet and took off at a run in the direction she came using small clues to tell her where Regina had gone. A strand of hair on a low hanging branch, a foot print and then nothing; she glanced around seeing she'd come to a dead end but she couldn't give up her beloved may be in danger. She had to keep trying. She walked through the trees trying to guess a direction before she came to a stream. Here the dirt was a bit damp leaving an easy trail for her to follow. She could only hope the tracks were fresh. She followed them down to the river bank and on around a bend before she came to the trail's end. "No no no." She muttered as she finally looked up and met warm brown eyes.

"Regina?" She spoke softly as she stared at the beautiful woman sitting on a large flat rock almost in the stream itself. She walked quickly towards her. "You're awake."

Regina merely smiled and held out her hand. Emma smiled and reached out immediately taking a few steps towards her. As soon as her hand almost touched Regina's she realized it hit nothing but air. Regina was no longer sitting in front of her. Instead she was looking at the spot she'd been in. She looked around and began to scream for Regina but she was nowhere to be found.

Emma jerked awake staring around in shock before she sat up and settled back against the headboard feeling the cold metal against her back as she stared forward. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest as she tried to calm back down. She slid to her feet, shivering a bit when they came into contact with the bare stone floor. It was freezing so she guessed the sun wasn't up quite yet but she needed to look to be certain. She pulled back the thick drapes and stared out seeing the sun wasn't up but was beginning to rise in the sky. She bit her lip before making her decision and quickly getting dressed. She had to go and make sure Regina was all right. For all she knew that was a sign that something could've happened to her and she had promised Henry that she would take care of his daughter. So with that thought in her head she pulled on her clothes and boots and shot out the door of her room planning to walk if need be.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Now we're getting somewhere. Finally. As always let me know what you think and uh yeah. I think that's it for today seeing as I'm tired as hell. ~Bella<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Held In Stasis**

Chapter 7

Emma sighed as she came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Just as always looking as perfect as ever Regina continue to sleep undisturbed; Emma couldn't keep her legs under her and she collapsed against the tree feeling like she could finally breathe again. The whole way here she'd been terrified she wasn't going to find Regina that her dream was going to repeat itself only worse. That she wouldn't find Regina at all or that she found her broken body dead from being out of her coffin for too long lying in the remains of the rubble. But there was she and she smiled softly coming forward.

"I bet you're shocked to see me this time of day." She greeted softly. "I wouldn't have to come so early if I didn't have a terrible dream. I was so scared for you." She touched the cold glass in greeting before she settled most of her weight against it.

"In my dream, I was coming to visit you and your coffin was destroyed and you were gone. I was so afraid you had been taken or killed and I took off to find you. You were sitting on the river bank though when I did find you and you were okay." Emma paused, "You were smiling at me and your eyes were so warm looking. You looked so happy to see me but then you just disappeared like you'd never even been there in the first place, like I had just imagined you." Emma shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't know if it was a sign or not but I had to see you. I had to make sure you were okay. I swore to your father I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do. No matter what it takes," She smiled leaning down and pressing her lips to the coffin. The glass was cold against her lips. "I promise." She added repeating over again the thing she'd sworn herself to do.

She smiled as she pulled away looking down into Regina's beautiful sleeping face. "You're so beautiful. I wish I could kiss you instead of this." She bit her lip before glancing around. Who's to say she couldn't? Though would she really want to take such a gamble with her love's life? What if she pulled the lid back and Regina died? What if she didn't wake up when she kissed her? What if she did? Questions repeated themselves over and over again and Emma sighed biting her lip in indecision before she finally made up her mind.

As carefully as possible she pulled the lid back. It was solid and very heavy but she managed to just expose Regina's head and throat to the air. She rested her hand on the lid to push it back shut should Regina appear to stop breathing or anything but it didn't happen. She merely continued to lay in the same position her face the exact same way it had been before. Emma glanced at it nibbling her lip again wondering if this was a good idea before she made her decision. She had to try. Even if she wasn't Regina's true love and the woman never did awaken again at least she'd tried to get her to wake up and Emma knew she'd still go on loving her even if Regina never woke up or returned those feelings.

She stepped around the side of the coffin before lifting her hand. She touched Regina's soft hair not at all surprised that it flowed like silk through her fingers as she brushed it away from her face and behind a beautifully shaped ear. It was the first time she noticed Regina had earrings on. They were simple onyx drops and they looked so pretty with her dress. Not too big not too little. She slid her hand down from the black tresses and along Regina's baby soft cheek. "Wow." She murmured. "Softer than I imagined." She remarked aloud a habit when she was with Regina.

She looked around the clearing once more before making her decision. She took a deep breath steeling herself for anything and leaned over her. She tenderly brushed her lips over Regina's forehead and then her cheek amazed yet again at the softness of her skin. She knew she was being a coward but she couldn't help herself. She had to work her way up and this was going to be her first true kiss. You never forget those sorts of things. She wasn't upset that the woman she loved was unconscious but breathing during it at least she could say she'd kissed Regina once even if it didn't do anything. She still kissed someone so beautiful for her first kiss and that was enough for her.

She pulled away taking a deep breath readying herself again before she leaned back down and pressed her pink lips to Regina's berry red ones.

At first it didn't seem like anything was going to happen and she pulled away a bit disappointed. "What did you expect to happen Emma? That she was just going to…" But she didn't get that far as Regina's eyes shot open and she gasped her body arching up slightly from it's flat position. Emma stared in wide eyed shock as the woman she loved slid a hand up touching it to her forehead with her eyes closed before she lowered it and opened her beautiful doe brown eyes staring up at her.

"R…Re…Regina?" Emma managed to stutter out her name but that was all she managed before the woman was pushing herself up using her own strength to push the coffin lid away so that she could climb out on unsteady legs. She stared at it for a moment as though she'd never seen anything like it before. Her eyes were indeed sharp like Henry had described to her once. They flashed with intelligence and fire before she twisted and turned towards the blonde woman. She seemed to float towards her, her bare feet making hardly any noise before she was clutching Emma's throat bringing her up into a standing position from when she'd unknowingly fallen to her knees.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her voice was low and melodic. Just as Henry had tried to describe; it was like velvet flowing over you. So easy on the ear, soothing in way she'd never known any other voice to be even if the woman had her hand around her throat at the moment.

"Emma." She managed to choke out before the woman released her strong hold but still kept her hand clenched around Emma's throat just a bit more loosely so she could speak.

"What are you doing here Emma?" She repeated.

"Watching over you for your father; he asked me too." Emma touched her arm but it wasn't meant to stop her from what she was doing. It was meant to soothe her.

"My father asked you to watch over me? That's absurd." Regina laughed a rather cold sound but still pretty just like her.

"It's true. He even gave me a portrait of you. He thought I'd appreciate it since I wanted to know everything about you." Emma realized she'd said too much when the woman's eyes flashed again.

"And why would you want to know that dear?" Her voice was low and dangerous sounding. She squeezed a bit causing Emma to choke a bit more.

"Because I love you," Emma blurted out as her eyes bugged from the sudden increase in pressure.

Regina was so startled that she actually released her watching as she dropped to the ground. "What did you say?"

Emma was clutching at her throat trying not to cough. She gasped looking up when she realized just what she'd confessed to but knowing she had to convince the woman of her feelings somehow. After all she wouldn't have awoken if it wasn't true love at least that's what Alexandra said. So obviously Regina must've loved her as much as she did. At least she hoped that was the case.

"I said I love you." She didn't hesitate to speak as she stood up still holding her throat with one hand.

"You're a child you don't know the meaning of those words." Regina snapped but at the same time Emma saw it, a softening around the edges of her cold eyes.

"It's true. I found you here almost a year ago and I've been coming back ever since. I tell you everything even though you probably couldn't hear me. I kept the coffin clean of debris, I met your father and we speak of nothing but you. I wanted to know everything about you and he was willing to tell me. I…I'm sorry you couldn't hear me. I thought it would help if I spoke to you but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were." Regina snipped but it didn't have the same fire as before.

"Let me take you home. To your father; I'm not quite sure where he lives but he comes here once a week to meet with me and we talk about you. He can't move so well so that's why he only comes when it's warm out. With winter beginning to set in he can't come up here so often. It really pains him to move."

"What are you talking about my father is an agile strong man. He always has been." But then Regina paused. "How long was I entombed?"

Emma hesitated before she responded, "Twenty one years that's what your father told me. He said you were going to die and that the coffin held you in stasis so you wouldn't until he could find a way to wake you up again. We've both been trying to figure it out but nothing proved to work until now.

"Obviously," Regina said dryly before she twisted and turned. "Where are we exactly?"

"Not too far from Snow White's Castle."

Regina sneered at that mention before she nodded, "Then my home is quite a ways away. So my father must be staying nearby if as you claim he can't get around."

Emma frowned but said nothing. "I didn't bring my horse but it's going to be cold today. And you don't have shoes. Perhaps I can carry you?"

"Carry me? You must be joking." But even as Regina said the words she knew her feet wouldn't last out here in the woods like this. Damn whoever thought she wouldn't need shoes. If she hadn't been asleep for so long she could've just used her magic to teleport herself home and not even bother with the blonde girl but the small part of her that craved love and affection couldn't help but be swayed by the earnest way the blonde had said she loved her and frankly she'd always liked blondes. She could also feel in her very bones that her magic was dormant and wouldn't reassert itself for a while.

"It was just a thought." Emma muttered frowning a bit. "At least take my cloak. I don't want you to freeze out here." She was already unbuckling it as she spoke the words before she stepped forward and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders. They were about the same height so it hung perfectly around her.

Regina stared at the fine fur lined fabric before nodding. "Thank you." She finally responded which caused the blonde to break out into a wide pretty smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's go see if we can find your father."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Finally awake. You guys really couldn't think I was going to let Regina wake up all in love could you? What kind of a story would that make? Gotta have a little fun beforehand. Anyways as always let me know what you think and maybe if there is enough reviews we'll get another chapter tonight since it's all ready written. Actually up to Chapter 13 is written and fully fleshed out for this thing but that's besides the point so uh yeah...review and let me know what you think yes? ~Bella<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 8

"Regina," Emma called as she followed her through the woods. The sun was beginning to set and they were nowhere close to finding Regina's father.

Regina didn't seem swayed from her goal even though as far as Emma could tell she was in quite a bit of pain from walking through the woods barefoot. She sighed when she didn't get a response before she chose to do something drastic. She walked up to the dark beauty and bent down slightly. Regina yelped and glared as suddenly she was horizontal. Emma arched a brow in amusement at the shocked noise before she began to walk.

"No matter what you say I know you're hurting. You're as stubborn as I am according to your father so I know you won't stop until you seriously injure yourself. You wouldn't let me carry you by choice so now I'm not giving you one. I'll carry you until I can't anymore and then we'll figure something out for the night."

Regina stared at her a bit shocked that the beauty would honestly speak to her like that. No one had spoken to her like that ever. She'd never had someone so determined to make sure she was all right. She folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare but it was no use. Emma wasn't going to set her down. She was going to continue to carry her and Regina would just have to deal with it.

Emma snorted at her glare, "It won't work. You're stuck in my arms until I'm too tired to move and frankly since you've been asleep for twenty years you don't weigh much and I have a lot of energy to burn through."

Regina didn't reply to that but she allowed herself to relax only slightly. She still didn't seem to be certain if she was going to get dropped or not. Emma shifted her hold a bit to make certain her grip was solid before continuing on.

Night was beginning to fall heavily and still she didn't set Regina down. She had no idea where they were or what they were looking for but she figured they'd find something eventually. Eventually came in the form of a small house with smoke rising from its chimney and candles lit in the windows.

Emma looked over the house and shrugged, 'Maybe whoever lives here will know something about your father's house. At the very least we need shelter for the night. It's going to start getting cold and we don't have the supplies to camp outside."

"And what would you know about camping outside?" Regina asked, "Judging by this cloak alone you're not the type to spend extensive amounts of time outdoors."

Emma sighed, "I go hunting with my father and his friends a lot. So I've stayed outside a few times. And I really don't appreciate the implications that I'm some sort of spoiled brat."

"Well you certainly act like one so if the shoe fits…" Regina trailed off with a sickly sweet smile.

"No matter what you say or do to me. It changes nothing. I won't stop loving you and I certainly won't drop you though if you keep tempting me I might." Emma spoke softly her words having all the more impact because of it. The smile wiped itself off Regina's face as she stared into firy green eyes that were alight with determination and affection for her and her alone. She turned her head away her jaw clenching visibly as they approached the house.

"You should put me down out of sight. I won't be welcomed; if you want shelter that is."

"I won't leave you." Emma said with that same steely determination.

"Then you'll end up spending the night outside."

"Who says? It's been twenty years. They may not even have any idea who you are."

"I'm pretty certain they will. Most people don't forget me and it hasn't been that long."

"Your father told me that you were blamed for a lot of bad things and that some of them weren't your fault but they were still thought to be your deeds."

"Yes, crops failing, children dying, dragon attacks, even one or two of the skirmishes that took place with ogres were considered my fault."

Emma sighed clutching Regina just a bit closer to her chest. "I know you were hurt and upset. I don't blame you for the things that happened. I don't believe you're a bad person and I won't stay with anyone that will treat you badly."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You are so blinded by your so called affection for me. You're a fool Emma. I could kill you and think nothing of it."

"So be it if it will make you happy."

Regina's eyes widened, "You'd die for me?" She unknowingly repeated the words of Emma's mother to her father all those years ago in woods very similar to these.

Emma didn't hesitate when she spoke. "Yes, I would. Because I know deep down you don't want to hurt anyone. You just want to be happy. You're hurting and angry and untrusting. But you wouldn't be like that if they'd just left you alone. If they'd just let you be happy."

Regina stared at her, her berry red lips parted before she turned her head. "Put me down out of sight and talk to the people inside." She said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you." Emma started again only to be cut off when Regina lifted a long nailed hand and touched her lips. Her voice was surprisingly soft when she spoke.

"I'm not asking you to. Until we determine whether this is a person that may do me harm if I am seen we need to be cautious. You're armed and I'm certain you know how to defend yourself." She touched the sword hilt on Emma's hip as she spoke. "I'm not. My magic is still dormant and will likely stay that way for a few days while my body readjusts to being awake."

"I'll protect you. I swore to you and your father that I would." Emma's voice was fierce, her eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight.

"But we don't know who is inside or how many. You may try but you may not succeed. And though it irks me to say it I need you right now. So put me out of sight and then go to the door and find out who is inside and if they have information about my father."

Emma chewed on her lip shifting her grip on Regina once or twice before nodding. "All right but don't you dare try to run off without me."

"I wouldn't get very far." Regina said dryly knowing the bottoms of her feet were bruised and beaten up from her determination earlier to walk on her own.

Emma sighed, "Okay but if they refuse to treat you with respect I reserve the right to beat the information out of them about your father."

Regina couldn't keep the small smirk off her face at that, "Deal." She allowed Emma to settle her with surprising gentleness against a tree. The blonde seemed to hesitate before she drew a knife from her boot that Regina hadn't even noticed was there. Emma held it out to her. "Just in case; I don't want you to get hurt."

Regina didn't bother to tell her she could just put the knife in Emma's back and be done with the whole thing but even as the blonde turned she knew she wouldn't. Instead she merely set it in her lap and settled back the hood pulled up firmly around her face hiding her from view.

Emma kept glancing back making sure Regina was all right. She really didn't like the idea of leaving her outside alone. It wasn't safe in these woods at night and Regina only having her knife didn't have nearly the protection Emma herself could offer. On some level she'd known Regina had done some bad things, Henry would never specifically tell her what they were or who they were against but he'd implied many times that she lashed out at those who had hurt her most on more than one occasion. Just because she didn't blame Regina for whatever she'd done or believed that she hadn't truly wanted to kill anyone she knew logically that others wouldn't see it that way. While she'd been asleep, she was no danger but all of a sudden she was awake and though Emma doubted Regina would hurt anyone they still would believe her capable of it and would persecute her for it.

She wouldn't let that happen though. She wouldn't let Regina hurt anymore and besides that she loved the dark haired woman. When you loved someone you accepted the good and the bad with them. She knew Regina was no angel but then she couldn't really be considered an angel either. Sure she'd never killed anyone or taken revenge against someone but she wasn't too fond of people telling her what to do and accordingly she reacted to that. And she was quite angry when people implied she was dumb or incapable of defending herself or her loved ones which in turn would make her lash out with her sharp tongue and sometimes sharper sword. She shrugged as she continued so maybe she wasn't all that bad but that didn't mean she'd let some idiot who didn't know Regina at all hurt her. She'd just ignore the small voice in her head that whispered that she really didn't know Regina either despite knowing so much about her.

She lifted her hand knocking on the little wooden door. It swung open on its oiled hinges to reveal a rather grumpy looking little man with a salt and pepper beard and heavy eyebrows. "What do you want?" He asked staring at her.

She took a breath ready to respond when another little man appeared behind the first. "Grumpy that's no way to greet a traveler." The little man was just as short as the first and had a white beard and glasses. "Just ignore him Miss. He's always in a bad mood. I'm Doc and this is my brother Grumpy." He continued on as more little men appeared behind him all peering out as they took her in.

"It's freezing out there. Do you want to come in?" The one known as Happy spoke with a bright smile.

"Actually I'm not alone."

"Where is your companion?" Sneezy asked in between large bouts of sneezing.

"She's outside. She's afraid she wouldn't be welcome but we could really use a place to stay for the night if it wouldn't impose too much. Not to mention we're trying to find her father."

"He's missing then?" Bashful asked then promptly blushed for speaking too loudly.

"Well we're just not sure where he lives. We were hoping you could help us." Emma smiled at him which caused him to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"You wouldn't be imposing. Go and get her, we'll get you both something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Doc offered with a kind look. "We have a spare room if you and your companion wouldn't mind sharing a bed and in the morning we'll try and help you both find her missing father."

"That's fine that's more than we hoped for. Thank you." Emma smiled turning, "I'll be right back with her."

"Regina," Emma called as she approached the tree she was sitting under. Regina looked up watching Emma approach but didn't respond."They're going to let us stay tonight."

"Did they say anything about my father?" She asked watching as Emma lowered herself down and lifted the knife from her lap. She put it back in its sheath in her boot and reached out lifting Regina up again.

Instead of objecting Regina slid one arm around Emma's neck not missing the pleased smile that crossed the blonde's face at that.

"No they didn't but they said they'd help us try and find him."

Regina didn't say anything knowing that as soon as whoever was inside saw her it was highly likely they wouldn't be in the helping mood any longer. She'd stay quiet for now and let Emma get a first- hand look at how people chose to treat the evil queen.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So a reappearance of the seven dwarves. I couldn't resist. So how do you think they'll react to seeing the Evil Queen? I guess we'll have to see next chapter. Also we've passed 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! Keep it up and I promise you'll get more story ASAP! ~Bella<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 9

Emma carefully stepped through the door ducking her head and turning to the side to do so.

"Is she hurt?" Sleepy asked pointing at Regina before hiding his yawn behind his hand.

"She took off through the woods barefoot and they got kind of beaten up." Emma shrugged as she moved to set Regina down by the fire in a small wooden chair. Regina huffed a bit at being spoken about like she wasn't even here before she watched Emma settle in front of her on the small circular rug that sat before the stone hearth where a nicely sized fire was burning. Emma rested her hand briefly on her leg giving her a small smile of encouragement but when she didn't immediately reach up and push the hood back the smile fell a bit.

She didn't say a word as Emma reached up gently pushing the hood back. She suppressed a smile when she heard the dwarves who she was quite familiar with gasp in shock and fear at the sight of her pretty face.

"You're awake!" Grumpy's face typically drawn into a hard expression was wide eyed and fearful.

"Surprise," She muttered, watching as the dwarves drew back from her and Emma both.

Emma glanced around at the dwarves before looking back at Regina. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation that never came.

"Um…Miss do you know who this is?" Bashful managed to stutter out, his cheeks as always bright red.

Regina cocked her head to one side but didn't say a word more content to watch the little idiots falling all over themselves as they tried to get away from her.

Emma sighed looking over at them. "I've got an idea. And if you'd like us to go just say the word and we won't bother you again."

The dwarves all looked among themselves before Doc finally stepped forward. He pushed his glasses up on his face. "Are you here to cause us harm?" He asked directing his question at Regina.

Regina opened her mouth to respond but Emma snapped for her. "Does she look like she's here to do you harm? For crying out loud she's hurt. Can't you give her a break?"

Regina shot the blonde an annoyed look at being interrupted but she couldn't hide the softening of her eyes at the defensive stance the blonde took for her.

"You offered us shelter and food for the night. You even offered to help. I understand you're afraid of her but she's hurting and she needs rest. So if you want to sit here and question her motives be my guest but I won't tolerate any of you disrespecting her. Now I'm sorry if I seem rude since we've entered your home and it's only by your good grace that we're being allowed to stay so if you still think she's going to kill you all in your sleep we can leave." Emma rose to her feet sliding her arms around Regina intending to pick her back up before she was interrupted by Doc's soft voice.

"You don't have to leave. We know quite a few of the things she's responsible for and we had to be certain that you and my brothers and I are safe from her."

"She wouldn't hurt me. And she won't hurt you if you don't give her a reason right Regina?" Emma arched a brow at her and Regina smirked back at her before giving a small bow of her head. Her black hair fell forward hiding her pretty face from view for a moment before she straightened up.

"What's your name Miss?" Happy decided to break the stand-off between the dwarves and the evil queen and what he guessed was her knight. Why else would she defend her so hard?

"Emma."

"Emma?" Doc arched a brow at her name but didn't say anything. Instead he shrugged. "Well Emma will you come and help me? We'll get you something to eat."

"I need to take care of Regina first." Emma objected at once motioning towards the woman's feet.

Regina arched a brow but didn't breathe a word finding she was more intimidating to the shaking dwarves when she refused to even look at them let alone speak to them.

"We'll get to that after we get some food for you both." Doc held out his arm to her beckoning her towards him. He didn't seem comfortable though with the words he'd spoken.

Regina shifted which caused the one with the dopey expression and the sleepy looking one to jump and look fearful as they clutched at each other. She almost laughed out loud at that. But the fire did feel nice burning in the little stone hearth as it was. And she had to admit despite Emma's fur lined cloak she was getting a bit cold being outside as she was. She didn't speak even when Emma returned handing her a simple fare of some sort of soup with some crusty bread.

"I figured your stomach probably can't handle much since you've been asleep for so long. Best try something small first and work your way up." Emma smiled kindly at her as she settled down next to her feet her shoulder brushing against her knee every time she moved.

Regina studied her for a moment before sighing. Though it was very unladylike for her to eat like this and she would've typically bristled at being expected to eat like a commoner she did begin to slowly eat finding Emma was right. Her stomach wasn't able to hold much and she was full much faster than she normally would've been. She handed the half eaten piece of bread and the half full bowl to Emma who smiled at her and walked with Doc back to the little kitchen to clean up.

The dwarves were refusing to sit anywhere near her instead they were lined up almost in a perfect row to the wall farthest away from her, their eyes watching her closely throughout. Finally she turned her dark eyes towards them before asking, "Do I have something on my face? Is that why you're staring at me?"

They jumped into the air scurrying off to their respective bedrooms leaving her alone with Emma and Doc who though seemingly less afraid of her then his brothers was still not obviously not too happy to be helping her like this. She watched as Emma sat down at her feet with a bowl of water and a sponge. She smiled up at Regina before lifting her foot carefully and beginning to clean it of the dirt and grime that clung to them.

Regina studied Emma watching her wince every once in a while when she got a good look at a particularly nasty bruise or cut. Her feet did hurt she wouldn't deny that Emma had saved her a lot of pain by carrying her but it was still embarrassing that she wasn't even capable of walking on her own two feet or using her powers to just teleport herself back to her castle where she could figure out where her father was from there. Emma was surprisingly tender as she tended to her and her touches soothing in a way she'd never experienced before but she didn't say anything out loud. Why ruin her reputation around a non-trusting dwarf who'd unknowingly let her into his home?

"Where is this room Doc?" Emma asked when she was finally finished.

"It's the third door on the right." Doc responded the firelight reflecting off his glasses as he continued to watch Regina wearily.

"Do you think you can walk Regina or would you rather I carry you?"

"I'll walk. They don't hurt that badly." She pointed out rising to her feet and refusing to cry out despite the pain that shot through her.

Emma looked concerned but didn't say anything merely followed her after bidding Doc good night.

"There's only one bed." Regina pointed out once they were standing inside the little room with only a small wooden dresser and a bed.

"It's all they could spare. If you want you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Emma offered.

Regina twisted looking at her for a moment before shrugging and climbing onto the bed carefully. She shifted onto her side watching Emma lay down on the small rug next to the bed without a word of complaint. Regina laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment before she sighed. "Get up here Emma." She commanded. "I suppose I owe you for carrying me through the woods as you did." She added.

The blonde sat up looking over at her as Regina arched a brow. "Well? Get up here." She snipped which caused Emma to give her a small smile and stand up. She kicked her boots off before she climbed onto the bed with her shaking it slightly. Since there was only one pillow she didn't ask to share it merely laid her head on the surprisingly soft bed. She closed her eyes until she felt Regina bump her. She opened one eye and then smiled lifting her head and laying on the half of the pillow being offered to her. It brought her surprisingly close to Regina's beautiful face which made her smile.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" Emma asked softly not meaning to speak the words aloud but finding now that she had she didn't mind.

"I was once considered the fairest in the land." Regina's voice was equally soft.

"You still are as far as I'm concerned." Emma smiled at her.

Regina didn't say anything to that merely turned over putting her back to Emma. She listened as Emma's breathing began to even out signaling she was asleep before she finally closed her own eyes and allowed herself to settle down for the night. She blinked a bit though when suddenly she felt an arm go around her waist and felt her body being pulled back against Emma's. She glanced over her shoulder seeing the blonde was still asleep before she sighed. She was too tired and sore to try and move and though the position was terribly intimate she found she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. She even surprised herself by trailing a long nailed hand down and gently caressing Emma's hand. She heard a soft sigh, felt the air flutter near the back of her neck shifting her hair a bit. She shook her head a tiny bit before closing her eyes maybe traveling with this girl wasn't going to be as annoying as she'd thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Now now guys. what happened to all my lovely reviews? Huh? You're going to have to convince me you really want this. I'm just kidding. We'll see about getting a new chapter tomorrow since I'm at work and it looks like it's going to be a long day. Just let me know what you think and I'll keep working when I have free time to get ahead of you guys in chapters so I can post often. ~ Bella<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 10

Emma opened her eyes the next morning feeling oddly comfortable and content. She shifted only slightly before she felt the body resting so close to her own. She closed her eyes realizing she'd unconsciously pulled Regina against her sometime in the night. She hoped the woman didn't mind terribly. She tried to wiggle away only to realize the arm she'd thrown over Regina's was trapped. She sat up slightly and looked down feeling a goofy smile tilt her lips up. She may have thrown her arm over Regina in the night but the dark haired beauty had laced their fingers together all on her own. She settled back down figuring she should enjoy this while it lasted since Regina didn't seem too happy to be touching her too often though she had seen some of the harshness leave her eyes when she looked at her. She only hoped she wasn't imagining things.

Emma lay still until she felt Regina shift beginning to show signs of wakefulness. She frowned when she felt her hand released as the beautiful sorceress sat up. She glanced at Emma seeing her awake but didn't say anything just studied her for a moment. Emma forced a small smile and sat up. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Given that I've slept for twenty years yes I'd say so." Regina said dryly eyeing Emma.

Emma laughed, "Yeah I guess that was a dumb question huh? How are your feet today?"

"They're fine." She wouldn't finish that sentence with what came to mind.

Emma nodded, "Okay. Let me go and talk to the dwarves and I'll see if they're still willing to help us if not then we'll figure out what way we need to go from here."

Regina gave a small nod waiting until Emma was gone to try a simple levitating spell on the dresser. She sighed when it rocked like it wanted to move but then remained in its place. At least her magic was beginning to come back but it was still weak. It would take some time to fully come back and until then she was stuck depending on Emma to get her where she needed to go.

She watched as Emma opened the door and made to help her from the bed.

"I'm not an invalid." She snipped rising to her feet pushing Emma's hands away. Emma shook her head with a small smile and moved to the small closet. She pushed it open and pulled out a pair of slightly worn boots. "Doc said we could have them since you didn't have shoes on when you woke up." She explained.

Regina arched a brow but didn't say a word though she did wrinkle her nose a bit at the thought of sticking her feet in a pair of used boots. She sighed holding out her hand instead of speaking. Emma smiled and set them down before turning away. "I'll be right back. I'm going to try and get them to tell me if they know anything about your father."

"I'm certain they won't be helping us find him." Regina said even as she bent down to pull the boots on her feet. The leather was supple at least and hugged her feet surprisingly well even if they were slightly big on her tiny feet.

"Those fit okay?" Emma asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes they're fine. I thought you were going to go and talk to the little idiots?" Regina arched a brow waiting on her to move.

She did so with a laugh leaving Regina in the room by herself. She sighed glancing around. It was rough in the daylight that streamed in. Wooden furniture that was put together sturdily but wasn't very elegant the way she preferred everything. She wondered briefly if she should get up and go terrorize the dwarves for some fun but she decided against it. They may not give Emma any information if she was sitting there smirking at them.

Emma appeared in the doorway a few moments later and Regina merely arched a brow. "They said they don't know where he's been living but they suspect it's nearby since they pass him when they are going to work wherever that is. They're willing to show us what way he passes them but they say they've got to get to work after that."

"They mine diamonds." Regina intoned softly, "It's for fairy dust."

Emma nodded, "Oh. I never really took much interest in anything like that."

"I had to." Regina didn't bother to elaborate.

"Your father did say you were well learned in the magical arts." Emma walked over so that she was standing close to Regina.

"Yes I am. But right now my magic is depleted probably because it's been trying to heal my body for so long. It's beginning to come back though."

"Well that's a good thing." Emma smiled.

"Depends on who you ask," Regina shrugged.

"I guess so." Emma shrugged. "Do you want something to eat before we set out."

Regina shook her head, "I'm not hungry. I'd just like to get underway."

Emma frowned but nodded, "I'll see if the others will let us pack up a lunch and we'll eat on the road."

Regina sighed but nodded agreeing to that though she wasn't too happy about the thought of having to eat on the road like a commoner.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were chirping despite being a bit on the cool side it was a lovely day and yet Regina didn't seem to notice any of that just stormed ahead as though she owned the woods. Emma should've felt annoyed with that she supposed but really she couldn't help but find it rather endearing. She guessed that was how one knew they were truly in love even to find the worse qualities in their loved one something to cherish. She followed behind Regina's rather brutal pace without hesitation just happy that her parents weren't due back for another few days giving her ample time to help Regina find Henry and then to get back home.<p>

"Has your magic still not reasserted itself fully?" She asked to break the silence.

Regina whirled around dark eyes flashing. "No. if it had do you really think we would be walking on this god forsaken path through the woods leading likely in one giant circle?"

"Guess not." Emma shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry I wish I had thought to ask where he was staying but I just assumed…well I don't know what I thought."

Regina didn't say a word though she was tempted to tear into the blonde she couldn't seem to do it. She just shrugged and continued to walk knowing she was being trailed by the younger woman.

They walked down near a stream were a horse was drinking nearby. Emma drew her sword immediately motioning for Regina to get behind her but Regina just touched her arm putting enough pressure to make her lower it. She walked over to the horse studying it for a moment.

"What is it?" Emma asked softly.

"The bridle, I know it. It's the one I used to use when I still rode. This is my father's horse." Regina tenderly patted the horse's neck showing a shocking amount of concern for the animal as she looked around.

"Well where is he?"

"Here," Henry's voice rang out as he stepped from behind a large tree."What are you doing here Emma?" He hadn't seen Regina yet as she mostly hidden by the horse.

"Father?" Regina's voice was surprisingly soft as she stepped around the horse. She gasped at the sight of her beloved father despite twenty years aging him she'd still know him anywhere.

"Regina?" The man's weathered face looked shocked and excited all at the same time.

That was all it took for Regina to take the few necessary steps to her father. The two clung to one another which made Emma look away feeling as though she shouldn't be here while the family reunited itself in front of her. She took a few steps back and looked around studying their surroundings. The stream was rather large flowing around a thick outcropping of rocks in its center, trees leaned inward to shield the water or take from it she wasn't sure. It was a pretty spot, very private a good stopping point for someone on their way somewhere else.

"Emma, you awakened her how?" Henry asked his eyes shining with happy tears as he continued to hold Regina close. The dark haired beauty didn't seem to mind as she held onto her father just as tightly.

"Just got lucky," Emma smiled at him. "I told you we'd figure it out."

He smiled back at her before looking at Regina. "I'm so glad to see you awake. I feared for so long I wouldn't get to again."

"Don't talk like that." Regina's voice was soft soothing to the ear and Emma found herself wanting to embrace her but she held back figuring that wouldn't be welcome.

Henry studied her face seeing something that only a father would notice before he smiled. "Let's head back home and you can tell me everything along the way."

Regina nodded, "How is the castle and my lands?"

"They're holding, they'll do better with you being there than they will with me overseeing their affairs." Henry answered even as he made a motion for Regina to climb onto the horse.

"Father I will walk, your leg is bothering you badly. I can see the way you are favoring it."

"Nonsense. I can walk fine. At least back to Miner's End and I'll buy another horse."

Emma stayed back watching the two interact. She knew she should probably head home, allow Regina this time with her father and then visit her wherever her castle may be but she didn't want to be parted from her ever. It was a hard decision that only got harder when Henry looked at her expectantly. "Aren't you joining us?"

Emma opened her mouth to respond but then she noticed Regina kept her back to her. She shook her head, "No. I'd best get back home. It's a long ways away." She was looking at Henry so she missed the slight droop in Regina's shoulders but to her father who knew to study her body language to tell what she really wanted he didn't miss it.

He nodded, "Of course. We will see you again won't we?"

"Of course where is the palace you're going to?"

"It's two days east of Miner's End. It's a hard ride but it's in a beautiful place by a large lake." Henry offered with a smile. "You'll love it. Perhaps you and Regina can go riding by the lake." He watched Emma's face light up as she looked hopefully at Regina's back. Regina shot him a look but didn't remark.

"I'll come as soon as I can. It'll probably be a bit though. I have to settle some things at home before I can travel." Emma promised with a smile.

Henry nodded and watched as the beautiful girl began to walk up to Regina but seemed to think the better of it and stopped. "Be safe please?" She asked though Henry was certain the girl wanted to escort his daughter herself she seemed to sense Regina's need for space and respected it enough to allow her to journey with her father alone.

"You too Emma," Henry responded.

Emma reached into her boot holding out her knife to him. "Take this, it's not much but at least it's something to protect you both."

The elderly man nodded, "We will be safe and we'll see you soon."

"Yes, soon." Emma promised watching them take off down the path the horse's walk sedate as Henry followed closely at its side. She stayed until they rounded a bend and were out of sight before she headed back home hoping that she'd be able to see Regina sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: That went a bit too smoothly didn't it? Heh. Anyways let me know what you think and as always love you guys too! ~ Bella<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 11

Henry remained silent during most of the walk knowing Regina was going to start questioning him when her patience which was known to be rather thin ran out.

"Who is she Daddy?" Regina asked softly, as he'd suspected she would.

"Her name is Emma and that's about all I know."

Regina looked down at him, "You'd willingly talk to someone about me who you didn't know. What if she'd been there to kill me?"

"But she wasn't." Henry sighed, "I thought about that. I was concerned about that but the way she would place herself between you and anything she thought was dangerous made me think otherwise."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "She thought you were threatening me?"

Henry nodded with a slight smile. "Yes she did and she reacted to defend you. It made me a bit easier around her. She said she lived nearby and since it was difficult for me to come to you let alone defend you the older I've gotten I thought it was safe to ask her to look after you."

"Daddy she's a child." Regina immediately objected.

"That may be the case but I believed her capable of defending you while you were defenseless of course now that's not a problem."

Regina gave him a weak smile. "So you know nothing about her?"

"No I'm afraid not. I assumed she lived in Miner's End but she went back the opposite way. The only thing back that way is…"

"The dwarves and the diamond mines and the castle of those two idiot royals." Regina finished. "She dresses too nicely to be a servant of some sort." She mused as she continued to think.

"I thought perhaps she was a noblewoman." Henry offered softly. "The sword alone is worth quite a bit and the knife she gave us…"

"Yes she's some sort of noble but not your typical woman of the court. She wouldn't know how to use a blade let alone be wandering in the woods like she was. Those idiots frown on women having any sort of power." Regina sighed shaking her head. "Perhaps I'll ask my mirror when we return home. Surely he'd find something about her."

"Surely," Henry agreed with a smile up at her. "I'm so glad to have you back. I've missed you so."

Regina smiled again, "I missed you too Daddy."

* * *

><p>"Mirror, show me Snow White." Regina commanded. A week had passed since she'd returned home. Finally her magic was fully up to par and she was feeling like her old self again. She'd only asked a handful of questions of the mirror and none of them had been about Emma. Truly she was just trying to forget the girl and her father's assertions of Emma's feeling for her. It was the first time she could remember her father ever speaking out against her thoughts like that but she supposed he'd grown to like the young blonde finding her company preferable to that of being alone.<p>

The mirror flashed with a grin from it's lips before it revealed a picture of Snow White sitting on a brocaded loveseat talking to her prince now King she would assume. Sourly she thought time hadn't been kind to either of them but she knew that wasn't true. Though they were visibly twenty years older they were still both quite handsome and seemed to have eased into their ages rather than fallen into them rather harshly. They were both talking about something but Regina couldn't tell what. Snow was waving her hands around looking a bit upset and James' jaw continued to tighten and release as he listened to his wife. Whatever they were discussing was upsetting both of them immensely. She wondered what it was but then realized she didn't care at least Snow was effectively miserable. That made her happy. She started to wave the image away when the door burst open and both turned around. Standing in the doorway was none other than her rescuer looking as pretty as she had when she'd first laid eyes on her.

Regina's dark eyes narrowed as she touched her fingers to the gilded frame of the mirror. Standing in front of Snow as Emma was she was clearly able to see the subtle differences in their faces and of course the hair but they were still obviously mother and child. She felt laughter bubble up in her throat spilling past her blood red lips. "Snow's daughter is in love with me?" It was almost comical but the mirror flashed worried eyes staring at her.

"So Emma is Snow's daughter?" Henry asked, he was back to wearing the fine black velvet cloak and white cravat she preferred.

"It seems that way." She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling. "You're so convinced she'll do anything for me what about when it comes to her parents?"

"Regina, she loves you but I don't know what she'd do if you were to harm her parents."

"Who said I was going to harm them?" Regina blinked innocently.

Henry shook his head staring at his daughter without a word.

"We'll just see what happens." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Emma knocked back an arrow in her bow taking aim at a small tree in the distance. She was good with a bow it was the first weapon she'd ever convinced her father to allow her to learn even though she desperately wanted to use a sword. She held her stance carefully checking her aim and keeping it steady before she released the arrow watching it follow its course without twisting before it slammed into the tree with deadly accuracy.<p>

She studied where it'd hit for a moment before beginning to make her way towards it. She was startled when she felt a hand on her back having heard no one come up behind her. But her surprise was short lived when she turned to meet chocolate brown eyes and beautiful dark hair. Red lips were tilted up in a smile.

"Regina," She breathed the woman's name unable to help but take all of her in. She looked better than when she'd last seen her. Stronger, confident and beautiful everything she'd imagined Regina to be. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a long way from your home to mine?"

"It is but I wanted to see you. And my magic has reasserted itself so I'm capable of many more things now."  
>Emma couldn't keep her smile off her face when she heard that, "I've wanted to see you too. I missed you. You look so beautiful."<p>

Regina merely gave a tilt lower of her head. "So you're out here practicing? Are you a child of the woods?"

"Me? No." Emma laughed setting the bow down and leaning against it a bit. Birds chirped happily in the trees around them as the trees rose thick and heavy despite the ever cooling temperatures. "I come out here to practice get away from everything so I can focus."

"What do you have to get away from? The castle?" Regina asked cocking her head slightly as she studied Emma's pretty features.

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it before she shook her head, "Can't hide anything from you can I? Yes that's where I live."

"You're a noblewoman then?" Regina asked though she knew the answer to that question without Emma answering.

Emma hesitated before she shook her head, "No. Well yes but no at the same time."  
>"Yes and no. Which is it?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.<p>

"Yes I'm a noblewoman but I'm not just that." Emma sighed, "I don't like using my title so please don't ever use it. But I'm Princess Emma."

"And why don't you like using your title?" Regina asked not even blinking at the title.

"Because most people don't see me as anything but my title; it's not something I like."

"Well I suppose I can understand that." Regina shrugged. "But you're still just Emma to me."

"And I'd like it to stay that way." Emma's smile was firmly back in place when she heard that. "Just like I hope it's all right that I keep calling you by your name."

"You may since we're basically equals." Regina watched the curious look filter across Emma's features before they lit up again.

"I knew you were a princess."

"Queen actually." Regina laughed, watching Emma's face fall a bit before she just shrugged.

"So I got close. That's what's important."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Are you sure you don't want me to bow and call you your majesty? Or your grace or…" Emma began to list off various titles she'd heard people call her mother over the years.

Regina couldn't help but laugh which caused Emma to smile even bigger. "You have such a pretty laugh Regina."

"Do I? I never really thought about it," Regina shifted her weight. "I suppose if you're so inclined you can call me one of those but I don't think it's necessary."

"Does anyone else call you by your name?" Emma asked instead.

Regina blinked thinking for a moment before shaking her head, "No, just my father and well now you."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. I like being the only one other than your father to call you by your name."

"Ah well then far be for me to tell you not to."

Emma grinned at her, "So I know you know that your father told me a lot about you but I'd like to hear it from you if you wouldn't mind."

"As long as you agree to tell me about yourself I think that's acceptable." Regina was smiling. "Perhaps we should walk while the sun is still out?"

"Yeah that sounds wonderful." Emma was all for it. What better way to get acquainted with the woman she loved and letting said woman know her than to spend time together?

She slid the bow up onto her back figuring it was best to take it with her. She'd rather get up close and personal with someone if she had to but a bow was an effective weapon and she could hit a moving target with relative ease. They made their way down to the river bank picking through the thick underbrush which was easier for Emma in her pants than it was for Regina in her long dark purple gown.

"You remind me of my friend Alexandra. She insists on wearing dresses when we go into the woods and then she complains whenever I run off."

"I'm not complaining." Regina started causing Emma to grin.

"And I'm not running off."

Regina smiled back at her before taking a hold on her hand. She laced their fingers together. "So tell me Emma how old are you?"

"I'm twenty. I'll be twenty one here very soon late autumn."

"Ah you are young."

"Not too young, "Emma pouted a bit.

"I'm of course much older than you but if we don't count the twenty years I've been asleep than that would make me twenty eight." Regina twisted, "Though if you ever asked me my age I would refuse to tell you. It's rude."

"But you volunteered it to me."

"Because you answered my question about your age," Regina shot her a pretty playful look which caused Emma's fair skin to redden a bit.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't hesitate to answer a question from you." She managed to stutter out. Regina was so pretty and though she was acting different then she had originally Emma found she liked this side of the queen so much better. She was like everything she'd wanted her to be.

"Well then tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

Emma laughed, "Well I'm not like you. I like sword play and hunting. I horseback ride but that's mostly because of hunting. I don't really like horses all that much, the only exception being my horse that my Dad gave me when I was four. His name is Blackie."

"Blackie," Regina arched a brow, "why Blackie?"

"He was all black and I was four. I wasn't that creative yet." Emma said dryly.

Regina laughed, "Well I suppose we all grow into that."

"Don't laugh at me." Emma started but she was smiling as she spoke.

"Well you're smiling at me so clearly you don't mind me laughing at you."

"No, I guess I don't but only you anyone else no way."

"Only me," Regina promised.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Dun Dun Dun! Well now this may not be good. Or will it? Hmmm...what happened to my reviews people? Come on you gotta get on it! Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love you guys so very much you are the ones that are keeping this fic going constantly. I'm at home for the day so there will be lots of work going on with this sucker. Hopefully a few new chapters will get itself written out. One can always hope. Let me know what you think and we are far from over just yet. ~ Bella<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 12

Emma fell back into bed that night with a large grin on her face. She hadn't stopped smiling all evening even when her parents questioned her she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She didn't know what was still keeping her from telling them about Regina but she still felt compelled to keep her love secret from all but her best friend. She rolled over pushing herself up on her elbows before she glanced at the mirror hanging next to the large wardrobe. "Get a grip Emma." She muttered to herself. "If she saw you she'd think you were a complete idiot."

She sighed getting up and beginning to pull and tug on her clothes wriggling out of them before climbing back onto the bed. She wasn't one to keep a diary finding her private thoughts weren't ones she wanted others to have some sort of access to but suddenly she wished she were so inclined so she could write down just how much she felt her heart was going to burst inside her chest. The entire afternoon had been like well a fairytale for lack of a better word. She and Regina had walked along the river's banks all afternoon talking sharing stories of their childhoods, most of which she'd known from Henry and many she hadn't yet heard. Regina had smiled and laughed revealing her sense of humor a time or two when she'd teased Emma about this or that. It was the best afternoon she'd ever spent in any one else's company. Regina had seemed honestly curious about her asking her questions when she was through telling a story, breaking in occasionally when Emma didn't seem to want to keep going for fear of embarrassment which ultimately led to Regina's good humor making its appearance.

Emma sighed as she wiggled beneath the blankets and got settled. Tomorrow for her would be a busy day. Another ball had been planned and though she'd been so tempted to ask Regina to join her a part of her didn't want to share the woman with the world like that. She liked it better when it was just the two of them walking like they had today. Even when Regina had awoken and been in a bit of a foul mood, which honestly she would excuse because who wouldn't be in a bad mood having slept for twenty years, she had still enjoyed her time with her. And she had a feeling she'd gotten to see a glimpse of the real Regina today. At least she hoped that was the real Regina. She still wondered about all these bad things she was supposed to have done. Henry always glossed over them and she was having such a good time with Regina today that she hadn't wanted to ruin it by asking questions about a painful past. She figured she'd learn eventually. She settled twisting a bit once more to get comfortable before curling up on her side a bit and finally drifting off.

Emma was walking through the woods unconsciously following the path she'd taken with Regina. She had just barely managed to escape with a hasty excuse to her mother who shot her a disapproving look. She couldn't help herself though. She was bored and antsy that was a terrible combination for her. She'd mentioned to Regina that she would be busy the following day so she doubted she would see her but a part of her hoped the dark beauty would show up just because she hoped to see Emma too. She glanced around seeing the large flat rock she cocked her head studying it. It was just like the one from her dream those few weeks ago. She stared at it for a moment studying every inch to make sure it was the same rock. It was without a doubt.

"You seem to be making an intense study of that rock." Regina's soft voice spoke beside her ear.

Emma flipped around, her green eyes a bit wide but pleased. "You enjoy sneaking up on me don't you?"

"Among many things yes." Regina smiled at her.

Emma glanced over her body unable to help herself this time her gown was dark blue with some sort of waist cincher holding her tight and showing off even more of her luscious curves. Regina cocked her head seeing the lust lighting Emma's eyes quite easily. She angled her body a bit showing off which got her an appreciative once over.

"So are you going to tell me why the rock was so interesting?" She asked eventually breaking the heavy air.

Emma shook her head, "Huh? Oh. Uh well I just saw it in a dream I had once. Stupid really," even as Emma spoke she had a strange feeling about it.

Regina shrugged, "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about; but you lied to me. You told me you'd be busy all day and yet I find you walking by the river."

Emma laughed and shrugged, "Sorry about that. I thought I was going to be busy all day and night but I couldn't take all the hustle and everyone vying for my attention. I needed some space so I thought I'd come down here. I didn't expect you to show up but I'm glad you did."

Regina merely shrugged, "So what's going on tonight that has you needing to get away so badly?"

Emma took a breath letting it out slowly. "It's some stupid ball. My parents are hoping I'll meet my true love and be swept off my feet. I find the whole thing pathetic."

"Ah, well your parents do want what's best for you." Regina offered.

Emma bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't know." She paused for a moment before she looked at Regina. "Would you like to come?" She wasn't sure why she was suddenly extending the offer but now that her love was standing in front of her she figured there was no better time than the present to tell her parents about her. At least they'd leave her alone hopefully and surely they would love Regina as much as she did after all Regina made her happy.

"Would you like me to come?" Regina asked smiling at her.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to." Emma offered with a smile of her own.

"Then I'd be delighted. What time should I arrive?"

"Let's say eight. That'll be when everything is beginning to get going and someone as beautiful as you should make an entrance."

Regina smiled but didn't voice her thoughts of that a loud._ You have no idea Emma._

* * *

><p>Emma was practically vibrating where she was standing on the dais beside her parents. Dressed in a pale green gown something that was tight in the right places and flowed in others she didn't mind it as much as she usually would and she knew the reason was because she'd wanted to look her best for Regina. She hadn't even complained when they'd swept her hair up into an elaborate up do with a few blonde curls hanging down to frame her face.<p>

"My, you're excited tonight," Snow smiled at her daughter seeing her scanning the crowd. "Are you expecting someone special tonight?"

"Maybe," Emma said sheepishly.

"Is it anyone I know?" Snow asked conspiratorially. She shifted her own green eyes scanning the crowd trying to find this special someone.

"I doubt it. We just met a few days ago." She wouldn't tell her mother the rest of the details. She wasn't ready to share those yet.

"Ah well then you'll have to let me know when he arrives."

Emma hesitated for a moment before she finally spoke. "She actually I'll have to let you know when she arrives."

"She?" Snow stared at her daughter with a wide eyed look.

Emma bit the inside of her lip seeing her mother's shock. "Yeah, uh she," she finished lamely not sure what else she could say.

"You mean she's a friend?" Snow asked her brows furrowing as she studied her daughter's face. "Oh. You mean she's more than a friend?"

Emma nodded watching her mother's beautiful face.

Snow blinked before she shook her head with a smile at her only child. "Well I'm sure she's lovely and your father and I will be delighted to meet her."

Emma smiled and nodded, "She is. She's so beautiful and she's wonderful. I know you and Dad will adore her."

Snow nodded, "It may take your father some getting used to but if you're happy we'll both be happy for you."

"I am happy Mom. I'm really happy." Emma smiled before she looked back at the large opening doors. She didn't hear the gasp of the crowd as they parted her eyes only on her love's elegant figure. And she was a truly magnificent sight. Wearing a beautiful black ball gown with her hair piled on top of her head in thick ringlets Regina was an incredible sight to all. Emma took off immediately racing through the crowd towards her before coming to a stop in front of her.

"You came." She spoke softly, a pretty smile on her face.

Regina smiled at her, her red lips tilting up on her beautiful face. "I did because you asked me to."

"REGINA!" A voice yelled. It took a moment for Emma to realize the voice came from her mother. She turned wide eyed as she stared up at the dais. Her father had his sword drawn and the guards were pushing through the crowds to get to them.

"Emma get away from her!" Her mother's voice carried through the crowd.

"What?" Emma stared up at her parents and then at the guards that were moving towards them. She threw out her arms blocking them from Regina. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Emma, come up here with your mother and I now!" Her father's voice echoed through the room as the guests stared on in horror at their beloved princess defending the evil in their presence.

Emma didn't see the smile on Regina's face as she stared up at her parents. "Hello Snow. It's been a long time." Regina's cold, clear voice cut through the panic like a knife freezing everyone's blood in their veins. The evil queen was definitely back and she had somehow enthralled their princess.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Mwahahahaha! I was so excited for this scene it's ridiculous. I'm so glad it's finally here. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Keep letting me know what you think and if I don't get so bogged down at work today like I did yesterday I'll try to get you another chapter tonight if I get the reviews. So what do you say? Give 'em to me? ~ Bella<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Held In Stasis**

Chapter 13

Emma flipped around facing Regina. "How do you know my mother?" She asked.

Her parents had never told her much about her mother's mortal enemy the queen. Only that she was evil and that she had tried to kill her mother on various occasions. They hadn't told her what she looked like or what her name was or even how she and her mother knew each other merely that she existed and had disappeared a long time ago before she was born.

"You didn't tell her dear? Don't you think she deserves to know?" Regina asked laying a hand over heart. "I'm hurt that I meant so little to you." She added with a mock pout.

"Leave my daughter alone you old hag." Snow snarled grabbing for a spear on the nearby wall. She held it out in front of her displaying a surprising amount of strength.

"Old hag," Regina murmured still pouting her lips slightly, "I still look the exact same. No thanks in part to what your Prince Charming did to me. You though are looking a bit worse for wear."

"What is she talking about mother? What happened?" Emma asked still standing in front of Regina despite what she was hearing.

Snow bit her lip, "It doesn't matter Emma just come up here where you'll be safe."

"It does matter. Tell me what happened or I'm not moving from this spot." Emma folded her arms across her chest even taking a step backward so that she was a bit closer to Regina. With her back to her love and facing her parents she missed the smirk that drifted over Regina's blood red lips nor the way her eyes light up at the sight of her standing against her parents as she was.  
>Snow hesitated clearly not willing to speak out about such things but Regina remained silent allowing the dark haired woman who looked much older than she did now to speak her peace.<p>

"She blames me for ruining her life." Snow said softly the same words she'd once spoken to James.

James looked over at her with a soft look his sword still held firmly in front of him to defend both himself and his wife should the evil queen attack.

"Did you?" Emma asked still shielding Regina with her body.

Snow lowered the spear she was holding the blade clinking as it hit the stone of the dais. Her eyes were downcast as her shoulders drooped as though the pressure was too much. Emma almost relented at her mother's obvious pain but she didn't move knowing they would just attempt to attack Regina if she did and while she was sure the woman was capable of defending herself she still wanted to be of some help protecting her.

"Mother did you ruin her life?" Emma repeated her question.

Snow squeezed her eyes shut before nodding her head. "Yes." She finally spoke aloud.

Emma stared at her, her green eyes a bit wide as she took it in. "How could you?" She asked instead before she turned to face Regina. "I'm so sorry." She murmured, "I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked you here otherwise."

Regina shrugged, "You didn't know." She repeated, "And really how could you? I was dead remember?"

"You weren't dead." Emma protested but then she frowned turning back to her parents, "You tried to kill her didn't you?"

"Emma," James began, "please listen to us. She is evil, there is no redeeming her. You must stop this madness and come up here with your mother and I so that we can deal with her."

"No." Emma shook her head, "You don't deny it then? That you tried to kill her? Was it you father or was it you mother? Which one of you tried to kill her?"

"Emma," Her father began again.

"No! Answer me! Which one of you tried to kill her?" Her voice rose in pitch sounding a bit hysterical.

Everyone in the hall watched as a look of horror passed over the princess' beautiful face. "I can't believe you." She spoke again. "Which one of you did it? Which one of you tried to cut her down?" She demanded.

"I did." Her father finally spoke. "She was determined to hurt our family Emma and I stopped her."

"Well who could blame her after what you did to her!" Emma yelled before she turned to face Regina again. "Take me with you. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Emma!" Snow screamed as Regina held out her hand without a word.

Emma didn't hesitate to take her hand and together they disappeared in a puff of smoke as her mother collapsed against her father screaming at the disappearance of her only child.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes the moment she felt solid ground under her feet. She was still holding Regina's hand with one of her own. Her other arm was thrown around the older woman's neck. They were standing quite close together but Emma didn't mind in the least. Of course she was still upset with everything that had happened. She couldn't believe her parents would be so cruel to the woman she loved so dearly. How could her mother hurt Regina so badly? She didn't understand it. Regina didn't immediately break free of their contact so Emma took a chance and leaned into her holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She murmured near her ear. "I had no idea they had hurt you so badly."<p>

Regina didn't respond immediately but she did bring her other arm up around Emma. "How could you?" She finally asked. "I didn't tell you and they didn't either."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma pulled away just enough to look at her.

Regina sighed, "I was trying to protect you. I didn't think you should know something like that." She finally answered.

Emma's eyes softened, "Of course I should've known. They're my parents. They're supposedly these great people that never do anything to harm anyone but clearly they both hurt you very badly."

Regina shrugged, "I'm evil remember? Things are black and white in this world. What hurt was inflicted on me I rightly deserved."

"That's not true at all!" Emma cried, "You didn't deserve to be hurt, no one does. No matter if they're black or white as you put it."

Regina sighed, "Now that you're here, what am going to do with you?"

Emma smiled, "I can think of a few things. I'm sorry I made you bring me along like that."

"I wouldn't have brought you along if I wasn't willing." Regina pointed out still not making a move to step away from Emma which pleased the blonde immensely.

"I know. I'm just glad you don't hold my parents crimes against me."

Regina hummed softly but didn't say anything. Emma studied her face, "You don't do you?" She asked.

"Of course not," Regina answered immediately.

Emma was too in love to use her common sense about this woman. She merely smiled and pulled her as close as she could which was saying something since they were already quite close. "May I kiss you Regina?" She asked softly, looking at Regina's beautiful red lips refusing to meet her eyes.

Regina merely smiled and leaned forward slightly. Red lips met pink and Emma felt like there were dozens of fireworks going off in her brain as she lost all focus on the world aside from the soft flesh pressed against hers. This was how their first kiss should've been, she thought hazily still seeing stars.

When Regina slowly pulled away Emma followed trying to catch her lips once again. Regina lifted her hand from Emma's waist laying her finger against her lips to stop her. "You'll pass out if I keep kissing you like that." She remarked softly which earned her a small smile and a kiss pressed to her finger. She watched as Emma pulled away finally looking around. "Everything is so…black…"

"I went through a phase." Regina murmured dryly.

"I'll say." Emma muttered, "Black is a good color for you. Though I must confess I'm rather fond of you in light blue."

"Light blue," Regina cocked her head, "I haven't worn light colors in a long time."

"I can see that. Your father gave me a painting of your remember? You were wearing a light blue dress. It was a really good color on you." Emma shrugged. "Of course I think the "evil" queen wouldn't even be caught dead in a light color so I suppose I'll have to make due with my second favorite color on you."

"Which is," Regina prompted after Emma trailed off.

"Red." Emma grinned at her.

"Is it because I was wearing it in the coffin?"

"No…well yes… but not totally; it's just red looks so good on you and it was the first color I ever saw you wear so I suppose it has some sort of sentimental value to me."

"Ah well then I suppose I'll have to wear it more often then." Regina smiled at her which caused Emma to grin back.

"I suppose you will."

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Henry's voice interrupted them. Dressed in the same dark finery as his daughter he was every bit the royal Emma had once imagined him.

"Hello Henry." She greeted with a smile stepping back a bit from his daughter. She didn't however release her hold on Regina's hand. She noticed Regina actually dovetailed their fingers before she turned to fully face her father.

"We had a bit of a snag at the party. We decided it was best to come back here. "Regina explained as her father smiled. He really was quite fond of the young blonde.

"Well I'm glad you've come to visit."

"Actually if it's all right with both of you I'd like to stay for a while." Emma looked at Regina and then Henry.

"Well I can only speak for me but I would be delighted to have you stay." Henry offered looking at his daughter.

"You're welcome here." Regina offered softly giving Emma's hand a tender squeeze.

Emma smiled back and nodded, "Thank you both. I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry this didn't get up sooner than now guys. I got really sick with either food poisoning or the stomach flu not sure which one yet. Still dealing with the remnants of it. I stayed home from work today and just slept all day. Anyways, let me know what you think like always and you guys rock! When I was awake I was able to use my phone to check your reviews and they made me smile so much. Thank you for sticking with this story and making this such a pleasurable experience for me. ~ Bella<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 14

Regina was standing in front of her ever present mirror watching closely the scene unfolding in front of her. Emma was proving to be quite a handful and Regina did have a Kingdom to run so she was often forced to find ways to entertain herself. Not that she had a problem with that and Regina was beginning to find she didn't mind having Emma underfoot. The woman's passion for life was incredible and Regina couldn't help but notice the way it seemed to breathe new life into the palace. Her father was all smiles and kind words often she would find Emma with him talking and laughing about something or another. They were of course always willing to include her should she have the time but twenty years of neglect had taken it's toll on her Kingdom and though her father did his best to keep things running as smoothly as possible he wasn't nearly as shrewd as Regina herself which made things a bit more difficult to salvage.

She watched intently as her former huntsmen who like most heartless didn't age walking through the woods with her Emma. They were both laughing and Emma seemed to be enjoying the hunt they'd decided to go on. Regina knew she should move away, she had a ton of work to do but she just wanted to make sure Emma wasn't going to do something the moment she was out of her sight. So far it all seemed to be all right. Emma's bow was lowered but still in her hand, Graham was walking beside her at a sedate pace. They weren't talking now seemingly having heard something. Graham motioned for Emma to go right while he went left.

"Daughter," Henry's voice broke the spell she'd felt. She turned the mirror going blank. "May I speak with you?" Henry asked softly, "If you're busy I can come back later."

"It's fine Daddy. What's wrong?" Regina folded her arms across her chest studying her father.

"Were you spying on Emma and your huntsmen?" Henry motioned to the blank mirror.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I was just curious." Henry paused taking a breath seeming to need to gather his strength. "May I speak frankly?" He asked.

"Of course," Regina made a small motion with her hand intending for her father to obey and continue his thought.

"I know you um don't care for Emma the way she does you." He began delicately.

"Who said that?" Regina asked arching a brow.

"I know you daughter. I've known you your entire life and I've seen every range of emotion cross your face. I know when you're in love and when you're not." Henry paused again, "I only ask that you let her down gently when the time is right. She loves you so."

"Her family is the reason I lost my love. Why should I do them any courtesy?"

"Because the sins of the mother aren't that of the daughter," Henry said softly watching his own child put her back to him. "She chose between you and her family and she's determined to protect you whatever the cost."

Regina clenched her jaw. "I'll think about it." But even as the words left her mouth Regina knew she would do as she chose just like always.

Her father merely nodded and left quietly, the tapping of his cane echoing in her empty bedchamber.

* * *

><p>Emma was grinning widely as she walked into Regina's rooms later that evening. She had just returned from her hunt with Graham who despite being stiff at first proved to be a worthy partner and they ended up having quite a nice time together. She looked around wondering where Regina was when she spotted her standing in the doorway of her bedroom.<p>

"There you are. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I wanted to give you time to catch up on your work." Emma spoke as she walked towards her.

Regina merely smiled, "Well I did miss having you around."

Emma couldn't resist and slid her arms around Regina pulling her close.

"You smell like the woods and the creatures you and the huntsmen were hunting." She remarked softly.

Emma laughed and pulled away, "Yeah I guess I do need a bath huh?"

Regina merely nodded, "You can use mine." She offered which got her a nod from Emma.

"That sounds fantastic. I won't be long and then if you have time maybe we could have dinner together just the two of us?" Emma was good with the puppy dog eyes and she used them to her full advantage which earned her a sweet smile from her love and a nod.

"Of course, I'll have a servant bring us something to eat." Regina promised. "Now go bathe."

"Yes ma'am." Emma said with a smile as she practically floated towards Regina's large bathroom.

Emma walked out to find Regina settled on the old fashioned fainting couch. Her shoes were off and her hair was down instead of in one of its elaborate styles she often preferred. She had changed from her dark dress into a red robe with some sort of black lacy dressing gown underneath. She smiled when she saw Emma walking towards her wrapped up in one of the black robes she had in the bathroom.

Emma smiled back at her and moved to settle next to her lying on her hip so that they had enough room. Regina didn't say a word merely let her sit as close as she chose. The fire roared in the large stone hearth heating the room and providing light amongst the dark. Snow was beginning to fall outside the window, winter finally taking a hold of the land. Regina wasn't fond of winter mostly because everything turned white and reminded her of her nemesis. She sighed as she reached out plucking a silver goblet from the nearby tray and taking a sip. She settled back watching as Emma shifted and sat up slightly lifting the tray laden with all sorts of delicacies and set it between them.

"So," Emma began as she bit into a grape. "How was your day?"

"Productive. I got some much needed work done."

"That's good. I know you've got a lot going on right now." Emma picked up a piece of cheese nibbling it before she spoke again. "If you want I can entertain myself again tomorrow. I think I can convince Graham to go hunting with me again. Once he saw what I was capable of we got along wonderfully."

"You will always have to prove yourself won't you?" Regina said softly watching the light play across Emma's features. Despite what her father had said about her she did recognize how very pretty Emma was and she did feel quite drawn to her even if it was more in a lustful way than that of the loving way Emma was drawn to her.

"Yes I suppose so." Emma laughed. "But it's okay. I don't have to prove myself to you and your father. At least two of the people I care about don't expect me to prove myself constantly."

"No I suppose we don't." Regina took another sip of her wine, studying the red liquid with unreadable eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem distant?"

"I do?" Regina looked up at Emma's concerned look. She shrugged, "Perhaps it's just winter. It always has a strange effect on me."

Emma studied her beautiful features before she nodded, "Yes I suppose it does that to everyone. I like spring the best, everything is blooming and I'm able to enjoy being outdoors more when it's not so cold."

Regina reached for a slice of apple and bit into it. She savored the crunch and the sweet burst of flavor before looking over at Emma who was watching her with soft eyes. She arched a brow silently questioning before Emma's lips met her own. For a moment it was nothing more than a tender meeting of warm soft flesh against flesh before Regina felt Emma's pink tongue licking at her bottom lip. She parted her lips allowing Emma entrance to the sweet cavern of her mouth which the blonde greedily took.

Sucking tenderly at Emma's tongue stroking her own along it she felt desire beginning to rise within her. She'd never truly cared what the gender of her lover was, she was always willing to take pretty things and Emma was nothing if not pretty. So with that in mind she slid her hand up to tenderly embrace the blonde who in turn twisted to get a bit closer. Finally Regina broke their kiss stroking her fingers along Emma's warm cheek. "We should really retire if we want to continue this." She spoke lowly, her voice sounding rougher than normal.

Emma took a breath releasing it slowly. Her cheeks had turned a bit pink during their intense kissing. She slid her hand up touching the back of Regina's holding it against her cheek as she turned pressing her lips to the soft palm before nodding. She was perfectly willing. Regina rose to her feet setting the wine goblet she'd somehow managed to hang onto down before she held out her hand to the blonde. She smiled at her and Emma was struck by how similar she looked in her dream. She willingly took her hand allowing herself to be led to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: I swear to God I've had the plague. And I survived! Holy shit! Of course my partner is pissed as hell that I missed two days of work and he was forced to catch on his own. Hehe. Anyways, I think I'm FINALLY over it. Mostly. I slept all day and all night yesterday that's why this chapter didn't get posted. Sorry about that guys. It would've gone up yesterday but I was so tired and sore. I'm doing better. So I figured as soon as I got up I'd best post this up since I know you guys have been waiting patiently. Also we're about to hit 200+ reviews! You guys are freaking amazing and the sole reason this thing has gone on as much as it has. I swear I don't think I would've continued it if not for your support. Thanks for that. ~ Bella<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 15

Emma released Regina's hand as soon as they stepped into her bedroom. She'd been in here before but it was never for something like this. Her heart beat nervously in her chest, fluttering but she was nervous for many different reasons. While she was perfectly willing to give herself to Regina and have Regina for herself it was still something she'd never done before. Sure she'd messed around with Alexandra once when they were young but it had never gone very far both girls not quite sure where it was supposed to go and fumbling touches wasn't the way either of them wanted to lose their virginity. Besides things would've gotten weird between them and they'd decided perhaps it was best if they didn't continue their exploration.

Regina studied her before sliding her hands up along Emma's arms to her shoulders. She slid her arms around her neck before she leaned forward pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to Regina's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…well I've never done this before and I….I just want to be perfect for you…so I'm…" Emma fumbled over her words before biting her lip and brushing brightly.

"It's not complicated. I promise but since it's your first time why not let me take the lead?" Regina offered pressing her ruby red lips against Emma's cheek and trailing it up to her temple.

Emma nodded, "Okay. But next time…"

"Hush now. We'll talk about next time later for now let's just enjoy ourselves."

Emma smiled and nodded. When Regina kissed her, her arms slid up to embrace her tiny waist holding her against her body as Regina trailed her hands from her neck to her back and up again. Slowly they continued to kiss, intensifying only as they neared the bed. Regina tenderly pushed Emma back hearing the soft plop as she hit the bed. She took a moment to observe her sprawled out on the black silk sheets as she was. With her golden hair, warm honey skin and soft green eyes she truly did look like a forest fairy come to lay in the Queen's bed but she knew Emma was anything but delicate like that. Emma pushed herself up on her elbow her chest heaving as her eyes glazed over with lust when Regina climbed onto the bed and crawled over her on all fours like a panther stalking its prey. "You're so beautiful." She breathed even as Regina's lips met hers again in a fiery kiss that left her reeling with lust.

She laid back down at Regina's encouragement feeling the woman straddle her hips before laying the upper portion of her body against hers. Even in this slightly awkward position Emma could feel how perfectly they fit together. Like two puzzle pieces that completed each other. Dark hair cascaded around her face blocking out the little light from the moon and the fire dying in the hearth but she didn't mind when red lips met hers yet again. She made a soft noise of protest when the sweet lips left hers but settled quickly when they pressed all over her face and moved down over her jaw and down her neck. She shivered when Regina lapped tenderly at her pulse point before nipping almost playfully.

Emma slid her hands up sliding them along Regina's still clothed back realizing up until now she'd just let them flop back onto the bed. Regina didn't seem to mind she even arched her back a bit when Emma seemed to hit a particularly sensitive spot. She never would've known a back could be sensitive but apparently Regina's was. She filed that information away for later use.

Regina's hands were already moving as her lips trailed down to the v in the robe. She didn't linger specifically in one place but she didn't hesitate to allow her hands to slide over the swell of Emma's breasts, over her stomach and hips and thighs. Emma didn't seem to mind as she slowly trailed her hands to the knot of the robe but didn't untie it quite yet. She pressed her lips along the bare skin nipping at Emma's collar bones before finally she sat up a bit and untied the belt of the robe. Her eyes trailed to Emma's face before the woman gave her a small nervous smile. Her hands trailed to the robe and slowly pulled feeling it part to reveal the body beneath her.

Still straddling Emma's thighs as she was it was a bit hard for her to get the robe opened fully but Emma sat up and pulled her arms from the sleeves before she laid back down looking a bit nervous. But she certainly didn't need to be.

"You call me beautiful Emma but you should look at yourself." She murmured causing a bright blush to break out across Emma's flushed cheeks. Even the tops of her breasts seem to blush. She was thin and tight in all the right places while seemingly soft in others. Regina trailed her hands along the exposed skin feeling the heat from the blush as she palmed Emma's breasts and leaned forward pressing her lips all around them earning a few strangled moans from her soon to be lover. "Regina," Emma panted, half lidded eyes meeting amused brown ones. "If you get to see me, may I see you too?"

Regina blinked realizing she was still fully dressed while she'd completely disrobed Emma. "I suppose that's fair." She smiled and sat back up, watching as Emma rose up on her elbows once more watching her face instead of her hands as Regina untied the robe and pulled it off throwing it off the bed uncaringly. She'd have a servant deal with it later. She hesitated a bit at the little dressing gown but not enough to be noticeable as she pulled it over her head. She heard Emma suck in a breath as she looked back at her after tossing the fabric.

"You think I'm beautiful? How? When you look like this," Regina smiled feeling Emma's hands still shaking a bit from her nerves trailing over her ribs and hips but not willing to go further.

"You can touch me you know." She murmured seeing Emma's hesitation. "I'm not going to bite…unless you want me too."

Emma laughed seeming to relax a bit at that before she hesitantly lifted her hands to Regina's breasts. She palmed them gently, cupping them in her hands, feeling their weight and perfect size in her hands. "They're so soft." She murmured, "And warm," Her voice faltered before she nibbled her lip for a moment in indecision before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tender skin close to Regina's right areola. Regina gave a small gasp and Emma pulled away looked up, "Did I hurt you?" She asked naively.

"No dear, you didn't hurt me. My breasts are very sensitive that's all."

"Good sensitive?"

"Very good," Regina assured her with a smile which earned her a small smile from Emma before the young woman went back to tenderly pressing kisses along her right breast. She seemed to hesitate before making the decision to kiss her nipple which earned her a cry instead of the gasps she was occasionally getting along with a moan or two. She focused on the nipple experimentally sliding her tongue between her lips and flicking it tenderly which got hands clutched into her hair. She figured that must be a good thing as she parted her lips and sucked the hardened bud tenderly between her lips. She felt Regina's hips shift forward as her whole body twitched. She sucked like a babe for a moment before pulling away and moving to give the other breast similar treatment wanting to see if she got the same reaction this time as she had from the right.

When Regina felt like she couldn't take anymore she tenderly pushed Emma away earning a pout. "I believe I was supposed to be the one teaching you my dear. But you seem to be content to learn on your own."

Emma smiled, "I'm sorry you just taste so good."

Regina laughed, "Yes and I'm sure you do too. I'd really like to see."

Emma took a breath, her breasts rising before she released it slowly and nodded. She lay back once again on the bed allowing Regina to be in charge again. Regina didn't hesitate as she went back to kissing Emma's neck and collar bones nipping at them the same way she had before not hard enough to bruise or truly hurt but enough to arouse Emma with just that slight bit of surprise pain.

Emma gasped as Regina's lips trailed to her breasts much more graceful then she'd been and began to kiss at them and fondle them with both hands and mouth. She closed her eyes when Regina's warm lips wrapped around her nipple and gave it a gentle suck before she swirled her tongue around it. She moaned pushing her chest up a bit to try and get more of that feeling. She could feel her center flooding with wetness and though she had enough knowledge to know that this is what happened when a woman got aroused she didn't fully understand how two women would be able to enjoy this but she knew Regina was skilled and would show her.

When Regina pulled away and trailed her lips to the other breast her fingers replaced her lips at Emma's right nipple pinching at it tenderly occasionally swirling her thumb over the hard bud which would earn her a gasp and a shift of her hips from Emma. Emma's eyes fell closed as she panted and gasped with each new sensation coursing through her body. She didn't think this would feel this incredible but clearly she was wrong. She sucked her tummy in as Regina's lips trailed down focusing on the lower part of her belly before the woman pulled away fully. Brown eyes met hers before the woman tenderly urged her thighs to part. Emma didn't hesitate before she allowed her legs to fall open giving Regina enough room to lay down in between them. Lips trailed all along her hips and sticky inner thighs. She even felt a tongue lap at the wetness for a moment before Regina pulled away and moved up a bit.

Emma opened her eyes meeting rich brown before Regina's lips parted and Emma saw stars. She gasped, her hips arching as she felt a cool tongue sliding along her wet overheated folds. She'd never felt anything like this before. Her eyes squeezed shut as her head fell back. It was all she could do to just moan and fist the sheets as Regina teased at her with her tongue. She trailed up and down a few times before she focused on Emma's hard clit using the tip to coax it out of its hood. She kept her eyes locked on Emma's pleasure filled face watching for any signs of distress but there was none. Emma was in heaven. She sucked her clit in between her lips using her teeth to nip at the sensitive bud which got her an almost scream from the now thrashing blonde.

She slid a hand up and carefully swirled her finger around Emma's clenching entrance. She knew the woman was a virgin and this would likely hurt a bit even as aroused as she was but she knew it would feel good. Slowly, she inserted her finger continued to lick and nip at Emma's clit. The blonde didn't seem to mind the first finger in fact she pushed down on it. Encouraged Regina carefully added a second finger this got her a hiss and a bit of a grimace from Emma's mouth but the blonde didn't stop her. Carefully Regina held her fingers still giving the blonde time to adjust before she slowly pulled them out and thrust them back in. Emma didn't seem to mind the movement as long as she was slow about it. If she sped up even while still caressing her clit with her tongue as she was Emma seemed to grimace and not enjoy it as much.

Emma's moans were becoming continual and louder and Regina knew she was safe to move a bit faster. Her fingers thrust a bit harder before she used a move she knew would finish Emma off. Sucking her clit she curled her fingers finding the spot easily. Emma's hips bucked as she screamed Regina's name and Regina felt her spasm around her fingers knowing she'd brought Emma to orgasm.

Regina climbed carefully up Emma's body settling against her as Emma tried to catch her breath and come back to earth. Discretely she wiped her now bloody fingers on the black sheets knowing they would be changed and washed in the morning. She knew she'd taken Emma's virginity when she'd seen the blood but she couldn't say she regretted it. Nor did Emma seem to when glazed green eyes turned towards her with an adoring look. "I love you." Emma murmured softly leaning forward to kiss her tiredly.

Regina kissed back softly before looking at Emma, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not at all; it was really good." Emma was blushing a bit as she spoke but she did notice a slight ache when she closed her legs.

She twisted so that she was on her side facing close to Regina. She smiled at her as she reached up touching her long dark hair. "Thank you." She added. "I'm glad you were my first."

Regina gave her a small smile accepting the kiss as Emma leaned forward. Without much provocation the blonde was climbing on top of the dark woman eager to touch her as she'd just been touched. A few ouches and Emma seemed to get the hang of nibbling the way Regina had. She also figured out she could vary the pressure depending on what she was nibbling on before she got an uncomfortable noise from Regina. She fumbled a few times but she was trying her best. Regina for her part knew she would have to train Emma to do some things, like pacing but for the most part she allowed Emma to explore on her own finding what made her feel good and what she didn't like for herself.

With her breasts being as sensitive as they were, much more sensitive than Emma's, it was a little difficult for Emma to nibble without putting too much pressure. But she did enjoy when Emma would take a bit of skin between her teeth and suck tenderly. She embraced blonde's head closing her eyes as Emma laved attention on a hardened nipple. She seemed to want to focus solely on Regina's breasts and though the dark haired woman ached for her to move on a part of her did enjoy the teasing tenderness of Emma's first fumbling attempts at sex. And she was getting better especially as her nervousness fled her and she started to feel more comfortable doing this.

Regina gently used her hands to pull Emma away a bit and give her a small push in the direction she wanted her most at that moment. Emma bit her lip in nervousness before she took a breath and began to kiss along Regina's ribcage, down her stomach and over her hips the same way Regina had. She paused at the juncture between her legs unsure for a moment before she lay down between the dark woman's legs the same way Regina had. She took a breath inhaling the scent. It wasn't bad, sort of musky, she liked it she decided before she moved closer hesitatingly she pressed a kiss to the wet curls in front of her hearing Regina moan. Curiously she stuck her tongue out collecting a little of the moisture on her tongue, tasting the woman she loved for the first time.

Emma gasped in surprise finding she loved the taste. Regina's hands came down intertwining in her long hair helping to keep it back as Emma leaned down and began to lap at the moist pink flesh enjoying the taste immensely. She listened carefully taking her cues from Regina's gasping moans and cries as to what felt best and what didn't. She was a quick learner and she did find her rhythm figuring out she should focus her attention on the little pearl hidden by it's hood at the apex of Regina's sex to get the best reaction from the woman.

Emma wrapped both her arms around Regina's thighs using them to keep herself close as the woman bucked against her tongue. She loved this, she thought as she closed her eyes reveling in the taste and the sounds her lover was making. It took a bit of work but finally she heard Regina scream her name and it was over. She continued to lick Regina though wanting to clean her up and also enjoy the taste of her just a bit longer before weak hands urged her away. She slid up the sweat soaked body and snuggled into her lover's embrace as they settled down finally both satisfied.

"We should probably clean up." Regina said tiredly, sounding a bit hoarse.

"Can't it wait? I want to snuggle a bit more." Emma knew she was whining but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to Regina after such a wonderful experience.

Regina laughed but nodded, "All right. For a bit."

Emma smiled and snuggled close again holding Regina tightly. Even though she'd promised to clean up she almost instantly fell asleep and she was too heavy to move so Regina sighing allowed her to stay that way and drifted off herself.

* * *

><p>Regina," Henry spoke her name as he entered her study. She cringed a bit easily hearing the disapproval in his voice. She always hated disappointing him even as a little girl. He was her father and she had always been a daddy's girl.<p>

Finally she looked up when she heard his cane stop tapping and she knew he was standing in front of her. "Yes Daddy?" She asked arching a brow.

"I asked you to let her down easy and I find her in your bed this morning." Henry stared at her. "Regina," He sighed.

"Don't look at me like that Daddy. You said it yourself I'm not in love with her so what does it matter?" Regina snipped.

"It wouldn't normally but she loves you so and you know it. I have never spoken against anything you've ever wanted and you have always been my daughter and the first thing in my life. I regret my actions that brought you to this."

"You didn't do anything Daddy." Regina started to protest but her father held up his hand.

"Yes I did. I was just as responsible as your mother for what happened to you. And I will regret that until the day I die. I have tried to make it up to you over and over and over again but Regina I've never seen anyone that loves you like that girl does. Even he didn't love you like she does."

"Don't speak about him." Regina ordered lifting her quill to continue writing effectively shutting her father out.

"Then listen to me Regina. As far as she's concerned you're it for her. You're the one she wants to be with for the rest of her life. She's told me as much and I believe her when she says that. She's giving you her heart willingly."

"You mean I'm not having to rip it from her chest like all the rest." Regina snapped.

Henry flinched but didn't say anything. "Regina you're not your mother. You were such a warm child with a sweet disposition."

"Well I'm not that anymore since according to you, you and mother were responsible for that." Regina slammed the quill down glaring up at her father. "What is it about this girl that you care so much for? What does she do to make you so happy?"

"She asks about you." Henry said softly looking at his daughter. "She asks about my daughter not about the queen. She asks about who you really are not what you've become."

Regina stared at her father dumbfounded by the words he'd just spoken. She watched as he shook his head sadly and turned to leave. "Emma and I having tea in the west lounge if you'd like to join us. But we both understand you're busy and you don't have much time for either of us." Regina wasn't sure why that remark cut her as badly as it did.

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma smiled as soon as her lover swept into the room. She didn't notice the frown on Henry's lips as his daughter swooped down pressing her lips to Emma's before moving to settle beside her on the couch she was sitting on.<p>

"I thought I'd join you." Regina explained even as Emma took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I'm glad you did. We were just talking about you actually."

"Oh?" Regina raised a dark eyebrow looking at her father who was still frowning and then to her new lover.

"Yes. He was telling me about when you were four and decided it would be a good idea to jump out of the loft onto a moving horse's back."

"Ah that story of course." Regina laughed sheepishly. "I was a bit reckless in my youth."

"I can't imagine you being anything less than graceful."

"Well she did land and thankfully nothing was broken beyond her pride and a few scrapes." Henry pointed out lifting the bone china cup to his lips and taking a sip of the steaming liquid. The dark curtains were drawn back giving some light to the beautiful drawing room. Even painted a dark shade of burgundy the walls seemed to glow with the light hitting them. Paintings of various scenes of nature and large mirrors lined the walls in tasteful places adding to the beautiful atmosphere.

Regina shrugged, "I suppose I just got lucky."

"That's beyond luck." Emma smiled squeezing her hand, "must just because you're so beautiful."

"Well she was a very beautiful child and she still is very lovely." Henry gave her a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. She knew he was terribly disappointed in her.

Regina looked down but didn't say anything. "Would you like some tea Regina?" Emma asked reaching for the small china pot with her unoccupied hand.

"No thank you. I'm fine." She gave Emma a smile and slid a bit closer to her which got her a big smile and a kiss on her forehead as she tilted her head down and laid it against Emma's slightly bony yet strong shoulder.

"I suppose I should get back to work." Henry set the empty tea cup in it's saucer aside.

"Must you? I feel like I don't get to see you enough." Emma was pouting a bit but she cuddled closer to Regina.

"You get to see me all the time child." Henry said with a small laugh. He eased himself to his feet using his cane to help him balance.

"I suppose that's true but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy hearing stories about Regina." Emma smiled as she felt Regina's arm go around her waist.

"Well she's here now she can tell you herself." Henry gave a slight bow before leaving.

Emma waited until he was out of the room before she spoke. "Is he angry about something? I've never seen him so short."

"He's had a lot on his mind lately." Regina shrugged tilting her head and nibbling on Emma's neck. "Could I perhaps persuade you to join me in my rooms for a bit?"

"You need not ask." Emma murmured with a shiver as she felt Regina's warm breath on the sensitive skin right beneath her ear. She never would've thought that place would be sensitive but she quickly learned that wasn't the case.

Regina smiled and rose to her feet holding out her hand for Emma to take. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on doing paperwork at the moment anyways.

Emma took her hand and slid to her feet easily holding onto it as they made their way down the corridors towards Regina's private rooms.

* * *

><p>Regina rose to her feet much later in the day she glanced over seeing Emma still sleeping, the sheet was pulled down to her waist exposing her a bit to Regina's lustful gaze. She thought briefly about waking the blonde up for another round but decided against it eventually. She pulled on her robe and stepped out into her sitting room, brushing her long dark hair over her shoulders. She'd left the length it had gained in the coffin alone. It fell almost to the middle of her thighs now. Thankfully when her father had placed her there he had cut some of the length off so that it wasn't unmanageable when she finally awoke. She would've cut it back to its usual length but Emma seemed so pleased with it that she left it alone.<p>

She used her long fingers to untangle the knots that had formed with the pleasurable activities she and Emma had engaged in a few hours earlier as she made her way to her mirror.

The face of the former genie flashed up and he frowned at the sight of her. "Well don't you look…refreshed."

"I'm sure I do." Regina said dryly. "You know what I want to see."

"How dear Snow and her grieving husband are doing since you took away their loving yet rebellious child?"

Regina's upper lip pulled back in a snarl as she heard the mirror talk so sympathetically about her enemies. He merely dropped his eyes and sighed.

"Do they plan to attack me to try and bring Emma home?"

"Oh yes. They've been planning that ever since the night you snatched her. Snow's blue birds have been sent out to Cinderella and Aurora's kingdoms to try and get help. She believes you have a lot of resources at your fingertips despite being indisposed for a few years or twenty." He grinned but it faded quickly at Regina's hard look.

"I won't go with them." Emma's voice echoed off the chamber's dark walls. Regina twisted shocked that she hadn't heard her lover awake but then she was so focused on what the mirror was telling her. Emma despite standing in the doorway was hardly decent. The black silk sheet was wrapped tightly around her body and she held it closed at her chest assuring she wasn't going to give the mirror a view of her body.

"No one is saying you have to but your parents do hate me very much and they believe I've cast some sort of spell on you to make you love me."

"Well you didn't and they need to realize that. I'm here because I want to be." Emma sighed watching the mirror. "How does that thing work?" She asked stepping towards Regina.

"Excuse me? I'm not a thing." The mirror snapped frowning deeply.

"He takes great offense at being called a thing." Regina said resting her hand on Emma's bare upper back. Emma smiled and leaned into her touch studying the mirror with green eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. What's your name?"

Regina arched an eyebrow shocked that Emma was so willing to speak kindly to what she considered a piece of furniture. Sure he'd once been a powerful genie but now he was trapped in the mirror at his own behest. Thankfully he was able to travel to any mirror so he was at least useful in some ways to her. She was still unhappy though that Emma had seen one of her many spies. It wouldn't do if Emma ever decided to leave for her enemies to know about it.

"He doesn't have one. He was once a genie." Regina offered softly.

"Oh. Where are you from then?" Emma asked still studying the mirror closely.

"Agrabah," The mirror answered blinking a bit at her.

"Agrabah that's where Princess Jasmine is from right," Emma cocked her head to one side rather adorably.

"Yes."

"I've heard of it briefly my mother knows Jasmine but I've never met her." Emma offered.

The mirror merely smiled as Emma stepped away from it. She looked at Regina with a smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go get dressed."

"It's fine Emma go ahead." Regina didn't say anything more until Emma was out of sight.

"Pretty little thing isn't she your majesty?" The mirror spoke softly, studying Regina's beautiful dark features.

"Yes she is. And if you know what's good for you you'll never tell her anything about what you've overheard."

"Of course not your majesty," The mirror lowered it's eyes slightly it's way of paying homage to her.

"Good." Regina stalked away back towards the bedroom where she knew Emma was putting her clothes on at least she could enjoy a little more time with Emma before they had to deal with the idiots coming to try and tear them apart.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Okay guys here it is. The sexy scene I promised. It's been put in and damn is it long. Let me know how I did with it please? ~ Bella<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 16

"So do you really think they'd hurt you to try and get me away from you?" Emma asked as she tied her shirt before sitting on the mussed up bedding to pull on her boots.

"I would say it's a safe bet." Regina murmured pulling a brush through her hair.

"What did my mother do to you exactly? Your father won't tell me. And I highly doubt I'll ever get it out of my mother or father."

Regina sighed, "I was given a choice to choose between marrying for love or marrying for power. My mother chose for me and your mother betrayed my trust when I begged her to stay silent. The man I loved was murdered because of it."

Emma gasped looking over at Regina who was staring ahead unseeingly. "Oh Regina," She breathed softly. "That's terrible. No wonder you hate my mother so. I would too."

"Most people don't see it that way."

"Well I do because I love you." Emma stood up slipping her arms around Regina from behind and pressing a soft kiss to a silk covered shoulder.

"Yes you do." She murmured before she shook her head. "I'm sorry I suppose I got lost in the past for a moment."

"It's understandable. I would too." Emma pulled away slowly. "Graham and I were planning to go hunting again but I can stay close if you'd like."

"I'd prefer that."

"I will." Emma smiled at her. "Maybe I should send word to my parents? What do you think?"

"I think you should go home briefly."

"Regina," Emma gasped.

"Briefly; if only to convince them that you can be away from me and that this so called spell I've cast on you isn't that."

"But we both know it's not possible. You were asleep, how was I supposed to have a spell cast on me if you weren't even aware I was there?" Emma was getting flustered as she pulled away fully and began to pace. "They can't possibly think that it's idiotic."

"They can remember what I told you? How I get blamed for things that aren't my fault? This is one of those cases." Regina turned watching Emma pace as she folded her arms across her chest the brush in her right hand.

"It's ridiculous that I can't even be the woman I love because they're so poisoned against you. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go back if only to force them to realize that you aren't responsible for this and that I fell in love with you all on my own."

Regina watched her without a word, "Well that's your decision to make. If you feel like it would help then so be it but likely they will try and lock you away and get this notion out of your head the way they did to poor little Belle back before you were born."

Emma frowned, "Who's Belle?"

"She fell in love with the wrong sort of man and when she went back to her family they thought she was possessed so they called in the priests and others to try and exercise the demon from her." Regina sighed, "Pathetic really, poor girl didn't deserve that but it did happen. From what I heard she killed herself." Regina knew that wasn't true but she wasn't about to admit to that little lie in case Rumplestilskin had escaped his prison. She had no way of knowing if he had or not.

"That's terrible." Emma sighed.

"Well it's a more extreme case. I doubt your parents would do that to you."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Emma sighed, "I'll deal with them tomorrow. For today I just want to enjoy some time together with you."

"I have work to do." Regina pointed out softly.

"But we can still spend the evening together right? Just the two of us like before," Emma offered smiling cutely at her.

Regina felt her own lips twitch upward, "Of course. We'll spend all evening together. Now you'd best get going if you and Graham plan to hunt before night fall. I will be upset if you keep me waiting."

Emma laughed, "Never." She promised stepping forward and sealing her promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Graham?" Emma called the huntsman's name as they walked.<p>

"Yes?" The soft Scottish lilt of his voice reached her ear.

"Do you think Regina's really as evil as they say she is? Or do you think it's all just made up?"

Graham hesitated remembering what he'd been told by Regina to say should Emma ask too many questions about her. "Some of it is and some of it isn't. She's not a good person but she's not a bad person either." He settled for that. He did hate lying to Emma. She was kind to him and seemed to enjoy his company along with that of his newest wolf companion.

Emma sighed, "I know that. My parents want to take me back home away from her but I love her why would I want to leave her?"

"They're trying to protect you."

"And they're driving me further away." Emma shook her head, "I wish they would see it my way. Regina is so sweet once you get to know her. Yes she can be a bit prickly but that's just to keep herself from getting hurt."

"You really do love her a lot don't you Emma?" Graham observed stopping to study her.

"I do." Emma smiled, "If I thought she'd agree I'd ask her to marry me."

"That would really upset your parents."

"It's my life." Emma shrugged. "And my call as to whom I want to spend it with."

"And you're so certain it's Regina?"

"I'm positive." Emma didn't hesitate in her reply.

Graham sighed softly looking down at his wolf and then back up at her. "You don't know her Emma, not like I do. Not like a lot of us do."

"What do you mean? Of course I know her."

"No you don't. You've only ever been exposed to one side of her, there's a much darker side that you haven't gotten anywhere near. You should know everything about her before you go making decisions about staying with her."

"What are you talking about?" Emma's brow furrowed as she stared at Graham.

The huntsman glanced around before looking back at her. "You should go to the eastern tower, to the room at the very top. I think it will explain some things to you."

"But that area is forbidden. Henry told me to stay away from there." Emma protested.

"Yes he would because he wants to see you safe. He cares for you like his own daughter."

"I know. He's told me as much."

"But if you really want to know who Regina is that's where you should go. It won't be easy to get up there but it'll answer all those burning questions about why everyone believes she's so evil."

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't keep her mind off what Graham had told her. They'd returned early from their hunt due to her distraction but she didn't care. She had to know what Graham was talking about. Surely it wasn't that bad. It couldn't be could it?<p>

She knew logically that Regina had been hurt and had lashed out because of that hurt and done things that made her fall more grey than the white the good side preferred. She had her bad qualities but she also had her good qualities too. And she seemed to care for Emma at least a bit. She just had trouble saying the words because she'd been hurt. Emma didn't have that problem but she had to admit it would be nice to hear Regina say she loved her back just once. She shook her head, blonde curls loose from the leather thong that held them back flowing down her back and around her shoulders as she made her way slowly towards the eastern tower where Graham told her to look. Guards didn't stop her as she walked having gotten used to her presence around that of the Queen and therefore knowing she was off limits to jeering or anger. It wasn't until she got close to the east wing that she encountered the problem. Three guards blocked the entrance to the tower. Two standing with crossed spears one patrolling in front.

She sighed glancing around as a plan began to formulate. Grinning she walked around to a nearby corridor that was empty and shifted one of the tapestries close to the flame of a torch. Knowing it would catch in a matter of seconds she raced back down the other corridor heading towards the eastern wing as smoke began to rise.

"HELP! Something's on fire!" She yelled as she careened around the wall almost slamming into the guard patrolling.

"You guys better get it put out or the Queen is going to be upset." Emma offered watching as all three ran by. She shook her head with a smile and sauntered right up the stairs without a problem.

The stairs twisted and twisted around and around as she ascended higher and higher. The higher she got the more she noticed that it looked like she was the only one who had been up here in a long time. A thick layer of dust covered the grey stone stairs and it's walls. She glanced through the windows seeing that she was high above most of the castle. She sighed figuring if she'd come this she might as well go all the way.

She stopped when the stairs ran out a platform made of the same stone leading up to a large wooden door. She briefly wondered whether or not it was locked before she walked up to the door. Testing it's strength she heard the metal of the door grind as it swung open allowing her entrance into what appeared to be a large sitting room of sorts. The furniture was covered with large draped cloths obviously having once been used but seeing no more usage anymore. It appeared to be one large room with a white marble fireplace and a large mirror hanging above it. She looked at blinking as she wondered if she was being watched before shrugging it off. If she was then it served her right for sneaking around like this. Maybe she should've just asked Regina about this place. Surely she would've told her anything she wished to know.

She was about to leave the room when a large entrance way in the stone caught her eye. Two dusty burgundy velvet curtains covered the wall making her believe there was something back there. She strolled over to it pushing slightly and when the curtain pushed inward she closed her eyes and pushed her way through. Coughing from all the dust she glanced up seeing what appeared to be a wall of small gold vaults. She blinked cocking her head as she studied them. What were they?

She walked towards them sliding her hand along the dusty metal trying to find some sort of latch but it was all in vain. There was nothing to open them up.

"What did he tell you about coming up here Emma?" Regina's voice spoke from directly behind her. Emma whirled around laying her hand on her chest.

"Regina you scared me." Emma smiled but it faded quickly when she saw the cold look on her lover's face. "What's wrong?"

"You were told not to come up here. Why didn't you listen?"

"I didn't know it was a big deal. I'm sorry. I won't come up here again." Emma offered but Regina was shaking her head.

"No you won't."

"Regina? What's in these vaults? They're so small."

"Nothing that needs to concern you," Regina folded her arms across her chest her face still closed off and quite angry.

"Then why hide them from me?"

"Did the huntsman not tell you what was in there?" She asked her voice sounding a bit sickly sweet.

Emma frowned, "Why are you talking like that? You know he wouldn't betray you like that."

"Oh but he did if he told you where to look."

"I want to know everything about you Regina. What's so wrong with that?"

"Go back to your parents Emma. You don't belong here and you certainly aren't welcome any longer."

"Regina?" The woman swept out of the small room as Emma followed behind staring at her lover's straight backed figure. "Regina what's so bad that's in there? Why are you hiding it from me? I love you, nothing is going to change that." Emma offered trying to convince Regina that she hadn't meant any harm and not to send her away.

"You want to know what's in there?" Regina whirled around to face her, her eyes flashing with cold fury. "Why don't you ask your good friend the huntsman. He'll tell you all about it since he got to experience it firsthand."

"What are you talking about? Regina," Emma reached out trying to touch her only to have her hand slapped away.

"Get out of my sight Emma. And never let me see you again." Regina disappeared leaving a confused and upset Emma to wonder just what was so bad that her lover refused to have anything to do with her anymore.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And the drama begins. So the vote seems to be for smut. Man I don't blame you I like my smut with my plot too. So I'll post that up later tonight when I have time to sit down and do the editing it'll take. Right now I'm having lunch so I'm getting this posted before I finish eating and have to get back to the grind. Hope you guys are still hanging in there with me. We're coming up on the ending I do believe but we've still got a ways to go. I dunno how long this thing is going to be. I had hoped to end it at 20 chapters but if it gets longer, it gets longer. I don't know what I'm going to do when it's over though. Guess I'll have to find a new plot line to work on while I work on my other stuff. Until later guys! ~ Bella<p>

PS: THE SEXY SCENE HAS BEEN PUT IN! JUST WARNING TO THOSE THAT WANT TO READ IT THOSE THAT DON'T THAT'S COOL TOO! Let me know what you think about it yeah?


	18. Chapter 17

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 17

Henry opened the heavy wooden door to his room shocked to find Emma on the other side and even more shocked at her appearance. She appeared to be covered in dust and tears were streaking down her face. He immediately opened his arms embracing her carefully as Emma sobbed against his shoulder.

"What happened dear?" He asked tugging her gently into his room and closing the door.

Emma didn't say anything just shook her head as she continued to sob. He sighed knowing he would have to wait until she calmed down a bit to get her to talk. Leading her over to the thick velvet couch he settled her down beside him allowing her to lean her weight against him as she continued to sob out whatever had happened. He could guess she and Regina had a fight over what he couldn't say but figuring it was pretty bad since Emma who always seemed so strong was sobbing so hard he wasn't sure she was actually able to get enough breath in her lungs to survive. He rubbed her back up and down in a soothing motion trying to ease the suffering from whatever ailed her and just did as any good parent would wait to hear what happened to cause this anguish.

When Emma's sobs finally died down to a more manageable level she finally spoke. "She told me to leave after I saw it."

"You went to the tower then?"

Emma hesitated but nodded, "But I don't even know what I saw."

"Something you weren't meant to see." Henry settled back knowing they were in for a long talk.

"What's in there? Those vaults?"

"I never told you about Regina's mother did I?" Henry asked instead causing Emma's brow to wrinkle.

"No. But I never asked either. She always seemed a rather sore subject for you."

"She was. She still is. My daughter and the woman you fell in love with, they're not the same person, not anymore."

"What do you mean? Regina is still Regina." Emma stared at him, her eyes red rimmed and a bit swollen.

"No she's not. She's not who you want her to be Emma. I don't think she can be anymore and I'm saying this as her father and your friend. She's not the same person. She's very like her mother and her mother was as evil as they come."

Emma's lips parted and then closed as she stared at him. "Did she hurt Regina?"

"Every chance she got. She took everything from that child and in return Regina took vengeance against her and your mother who she felt were the biggest reasons she was betrayed."

"What happened?"

"Many things, many terrible things; Regina wasn't a born a monster she was made into one by years and years of abuse at her mother's hands. I was powerless to stop it. I did what I could but I'm just as responsible for what happened to her as anyone else was. She was a child and I was an adult, I was supposed to protect her but I failed in that duty. And you see what she's become."

"No, I don't see a monster when I look at her. I see the woman I love."

"You're the only one that does child. Regina included in everyone."

"What's really in those vaults?"

"Hearts, human hearts. Those like her mother that she'd torn from her victims."

"Why?" Emma was horrified yet fascinated.

"Because they're at her complete mercy making them totally loyal to her and her alone, she doesn't trust anyone remember?"

Emma nodded feeling a bit sick with that knowledge. "Why though? Why can't she trust someone to love her for who she is and not want to control them like that?"

"She's been hurt child so many times. The fact that she's sending you away is in your best interest it will save your life."

Emma touched her chest blinking, "Do you think she would've taken my heart?"

"I'd like to hope not but I couldn't say for certain." Henry spoke reluctantly as though it pained him a great deal to admit this about his daughter.

Emma looked at the floor feeling even sicker than before. Though she loved Regina, was still in love with her in fact with this new information she truly didn't know what to make of any of this situation it was too much too soon. Just the day before she'd been happy and so in love it was ridiculous but now the woman she loved was some sort of monster her parents had helped shape and she may have very well lost her heart to the woman not by her own choice but by having it ripped from her chest.

Henry remained silent allowing Emma to process everything before he finally spoke. "I'll have the room across from mine prepared for you. You can leave in the morning. It's much too late for you to go trekking out in snow."

Emma merely nodded still looking a bit too pale. He knew she would be up all night trying to figure this whole thing out. It hurt him to see the vivacious blonde that had been breathing life into the dark castle so shattered and he knew without her the place would rot again beneath it's dark trappings just as it had before she'd come into their lives.

He called for a servant and waited by the door leaning heavily on his ever present cane and studying Emma's pretty bowed head. She was heartbroken and a bit sick by what she hadn't even processed that she'd witnessed.

She rose to her feet when he spoke quietly to her and thanked him for his kindness even though she seemed a thousand miles away. He couldn't say he blamed her not really. It was horrifying knowing something like that could exist in a person you loved so much. He'd found that out the hard way and now so was poor Emma. He watched as she closed the door quietly with slumped shoulders no longer walking around with her shoulders high and laughing like she always did.

* * *

><p>Emma glanced up to the high windows of Regina's bedroom but the curtains were drawn and she didn't appear to say goodbye to her. Emma sighed patting the horse's neck. Henry and Graham had both come to say goodbye to her before she left but there had been no sign of Regina at all and that hurt even worse than what had happened in the tower. She was still upset about it once she'd fully grasped what she'd seen but she was still at odds with how the woman she was in love with was the woman that had done those cruel things.<p>

She pulled herself into the saddle smiling sadly at her friends. "I will see you two again won't I?"

"Of course you will dear." Henry assured her with a sad smile, he'd seen her gaze go to Regina's windows.

Emma nodded and shifted one last time glancing over her shoulder up again at the high stone windows that still remained firmly shut against the world. She pulled the hood of her cloak up and gave both men a soft sad smile before she clicked with her mouth urging the horse with gentle nudge of her boots to take off.

He walked slowly mostly at her behest as she held out a small hope which diminished with each step that Regina would come racing out of the castle and beg her to stay but nothing like it happened. She reached the heavy wooden gates which parted to allow her to leave. Her heart broke as they closed heavily behind her with such a foreboding sound. She was alone and heartbroken and didn't even know where she could turn.

Regina watched silently from her bedroom mirror as Emma left the grounds. She didn't say a word, didn't move from in front of the mirror. No one was there to bear witness except the entrapped Genie who wasn't stupid enough to say he'd ever witnessed the evil queen truly cry. Tears coursed down her alabaster cheeks as she watched Emma look back one last time as the gates closed and with it the last hope she'd had of her heart ever melting against the winter's snow.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yeah I'm totally no good at angst but I tried. Anyways, please let me know what you think and now with this rating change hopefully we can have a bit more fun. I'm trying my hand at some new things here so let me know what works yeah? ~ Bella<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 18

Alexandra stared in shock at the sight of the bowed figure on the back of the horse as it stopped just within the castle grounds. Snow poured heavily around the poor animal that looked like it was hot despite the freezing temperature. She like her mother had seen what had happened the night of the party how the beautiful woman they had found all those months ago had turned out to not be the princess they'd fantasized she was but the evil queen straight out of the nightmares of their parents determined to kill them all. She'd watched horrified as her friend stood against everyone in the hall shielding the dark woman with her own body refusing to give up on her and had even left with her. No one had heard a word from Emma in the many weeks that followed and now here she was sitting hunched over looking half frozen against the tundra of the landscape. Guards helped the shaking figure from the horse as Alexandra and her mother raced forward to help catch the girl and help her up the stairs and into the hall where they could assess the damage to her.

No one escaped the evil queen at least that's what her mother said and yet it appeared Emma did just that. For even though she was half frozen she was still alive with no obvious sign of injury besides a bit of hypothermia; Cinderella helped her daughter settle her best friend before the fire and called for a servant to bring hot tea and a few warm blankets knowing they had to get Emma warm and quickly. Alexandra knelt before her friend tenderly removing her boots. Emma didn't say a word looking rather glassily ahead as though she wasn't really seeing anything. Her motions appeared mechanical when she took the tea offered and sipped as she was encouraged. Alexandra bit her lip looking worriedly at her mother who didn't say a word merely pet Emma's tangled blonde curls and attempted to make certain she was all right.

"Alexandra," Cinderella motioned her daughter to her quietly, "I'm going to send word to Emma's parents. Let them know she's here safe. Keep an eye on her. She doesn't appear hurt but something is wrong."

"Yes Mom." Alexandra agreed watching her mother wander away asking servants to help her as she left.

Emma took a sip of her tea still staring into the fire as Alexandra sat down beside her. "You're half frozen." Alexandra remarked softly. "What were you doing out there?"

Emma didn't respond for a long time, so long Alexandra almost thought her question wasn't heard before finally she spoke. "Regina told me to leave. She said I wasn't welcome anymore."

"Well she is the evil queen." Alexandra pointed out softly but still sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Emma. I tried to warn you but I know you loved her so."

"She's a monster Alexandra. I never would've thought that someone so beautiful could do those things."

"What things?"

Emma didn't say anything just looked down into the tea. She wasn't very fond of it but she'd been drinking it with Henry and she knew she needed something to warm her up.

"What did she do to you exactly Emma?"

Emma turned looking up at her friend. "Nothing; she didn't do anything to me."

"So why did you leave?" Alexandra hesitated to ask but knew she should.

"Because she told me to; and he told me what she'd done. I don't think she wanted me to know. I was so naïve. I just thought if I loved her enough it wouldn't make a difference. That we could just love one another and everything would be okay." Emma paused blinking, "But sometimes love isn't enough."

Alexandra frowned wanting to voice her thoughts but wondering if she should. Finally she knew she had to, "Or she never really loved you."

Emma jerked staring at her beautiful friend before sighing softly and nodding, "Yeah. I guess so."

Alexandra took the tea cup from Emma's trembling hands and set it aside and then pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"I am too. I just thought I was enough. I guess I wasn't."

"Not for her but you weren't for her. You were meant for someone else someone who will love you just as much as you love them. I just know it."

Emma gave a small sad smile, "Yeah I guess. I just wish my heart would stop breaking."

"I know. It'll stop soon. Once you realize she wasn't good for you."

"She never was." Emma looked back at the fire feeling her friend's arms stay around her holding her close. She squeezed her eyes shut ignoring the trail of tears that made their way down her still cold cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Regina?" Henry called as he entered her rooms. He looked around trying to assess where she could be before finally turning to the mirror.<p>

"The Queen's up in the eastern tower." The Genie answered with a sad look.

"How long has she been there?" Henry asked softly knowing he would answer him only if he deemed fit.

"As long as she's been gone; I don't have access up there so I can only assume that's where the queen is."

Henry nodded, "Thank you." He stepped out of the room carefully heading down the hallways and stairs until he reached the base of the tower. He looked up at the long winding stairs and knowing it would be difficult began to climb. He had to know if Regina was all right.

What seemed to take hours was actually probably a series of minutes broken up by the frequent need to rest as his leg throbbed with being used so much. Stairs weren't really a problem until he used them extensively and then his leg wanted to give out but he finally made it to the top noting the footprints and sweeps in the dust realizing he was seeing Emma's, Regina's and the dresses Regina was wearing when she'd come up here.

He rapped on the thick door waiting for an answer that never came before he pushed the door open. Inside were the ruins he'd expected to find only they were truly in ruins now. The furniture was overturned and broken apart, the stone walls chipped in a few places how he wasn't sure he wanted to know to be perfectly honest. The curtains were all pulled down and shredded letting in a shocking amount of light that normally was hard to see in the castle. The vaults themselves were still shut, their little golden doors firmly closed until his daughter needed something from them.

Sitting in front of them was Regina and the very middle vault, the one he'd known was always reserved for Snow White's heart was open. Regina had a small box in her lap as she stared down at its simple design tracing her fingers over it again and again. It looked as though she'd been at this for days.

"Daughter," He called softly not wanting to disturb her.

Regina didn't seem to hear him so he came to kneel at her side. "Regina," He spoke her name, "It's been days. It's time to come down." He touched her mussed black hair pushing it back from her pretty face. He was surprised to see the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. She had been crying for a prolonged amount of time.

"I would've done it Daddy." Regina said softly. "I would've done it."

"What would you have done?" He asked kindly.

"I would've taken Emma's heart and put it here where no one but me could have it."

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked still touching his daughter's hair.

"Because it was mine; she gave it to me." Regina looked down at the box. "This won't do. It's too simple. I need something elaborate for Emma's heart."

"Daughter," Henry touched her cheek trying to draw her attention as he wiped away the fresh tears. "Emma loved you. You don't need to take her heart to assure yourself of that."

"But I have to keep it safe. I have to make sure she can't get it."

"Who, who do you have to keep Emma's heart safe from?"

"Snow White," Regina blinked, "She'll try to take it back. She doesn't want me to have it she doesn't want me to be happy."

"Were you happy?"

Regina smiled so brightly it almost hurt his eyes to see. "You know I was Daddy."

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked." Henry pacified seeing his daughter was becoming a bit unhinged from the lack of what he now knew to be her loved one's presence and probably the lack of food and proper sleep.

"Where is she?" Regina asked looking at him so earnestly. "Where's Emma?"

"She's," He hesitated not sure how to answer, "She's away for a time."

"When will she back? I miss her Daddy."

"I know you do dearest. She'll be back soon. I promise. I'll send word to her that she's to come home immediately so that she will be here with you."

Regina smiled again and nodded, "Yes she needs to come home. Oh Daddy we're going to be so happy just the three of us. Just like you wanted us to be; we'll be a family and maybe Emma and I will get married."

"Is that what you want?" Henry asked studying his daughter's beautiful face.

"More than anything," Regina assured him.

* * *

><p>"Regina, honey we need to get you in a bath."<p>

"But Daddy, I have to go and wait for Emma you said she'd be home shortly. She'll be expecting me." Regina protested as her father tenderly tugged her along. Thankfully he'd been smart enough to send the guards away so they wouldn't see their queen like this. He didn't want to think about what they would do if they thought she was weak for even a moment.

"Yes dear she will but you don't want her to see you like this do you?" Henry tried to appeal to her vanity.

"Emma won't mind." Regina protested and then paused, "But I guess you are right Daddy. I should bathe. Emma won't want to kiss me if I look like this."

"No dear I'm sure she would but because you love her so you should look your best for her. She'll be so worried about you if she sees you like this."

Regina frowned looking down at her dirty stained dress and at her greasy hair. "You're right Daddy. She would be worried. I'll take a bath."

"Thank you dear. I'll send a servant girl in to help you and then I'll have some food fetched for you."

"But Daddy I need to go and wait for Emma." Regina protested yet again.

"Dearest you haven't eaten in a few days, you need to eat and rest a bit and by the time you wake up again Emma will be right back here."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked looking hopeful. "If I sleep and eat she'll be here?"

"I'm sure she'll come back as fast as she can. She had some urgent business to attend to otherwise she wouldn't have left."

"Or she would've waited until I could've gone with her." Regina pointed out softly sounding sad.

"I'm sure she would've brought you if she'd thought you wouldn't be missed here."

"Yes that's true." Regina frowned and turned heading into the bathroom as her father had asked her to. "Just have the servant girl come inside Daddy."

"I will dearest."

It had taken a while and several assurances that word had been sent and Emma was on her way back as they spoke and waited for her. Finally Regina reluctantly agreed to crawl into bed with the extracted promise of being awoken if any word at all came from Emma. She had to know when her beloved was to arrive so she could be ready for her. He'd promised as she'd asked and then stayed with her until she drifted off. He continued to watch her before rising to his feet musing about this whole strange turn of events as he left.

He'd never seen her like this before she hadn't been like this when that young boy of hers was murdered by her mother. If at any time she was going to go mad with grief that would've been it but apparently not. No he was certain she would be fine once she'd slept and Emma had been gone a little over four days. During all time she'd been in the Eastern Tower without food or sleep she was bound to act a little strange.

He shuddered as he remembered the longing looks she'd cast at the door as though begging Emma to come bursting through the door. Each time the door opened Regina looked so hopeful only to have that hope crushed when it wasn't her beloved Emma. He'd never seen that look on her face before. And each time she'd look to him as though he could fix it, he could bring Emma back. He hadn't wanted to tell her that he didn't think Emma would ever come back not now. He was certain she knew it deep down and that's why she'd reverted to this for it was her own hand that had driven Emma from her. He only hoped this condition wasn't permanent.

He closed the door to the lounge and crossed to the only mirror. "Mirror I know you don't work for anyone but my daughter and I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but…"

"You want to see the Queen's lover?" The former Genie surmised studying Henry's tired looking eyes.

"I need to know she's safe. Regina will tear this world apart if she awakens to find she isn't."

"I'll search for her but it may take some time since I don't have a central location to look."

"She may have gone back to Snow White's castle or I believe she had a friend in Princess Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter."

"I'll check those places first and then I'll come back as soon as I may have found something."

"Thank you."

The Genie merely closed his eyes before fading away leaving Henry with his thoughts among the room he and Emma had often enjoyed during tea time.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So I know you guys are going uh what the hell? Regina is acting nuts. She is but there is a reason for it. I promise. As far as Emma goes well I'm sure we'll get around to some more stuff there that will shed some light onto why she's doing the things she's doing. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try and get the next few chapters written up tonight after work. ~ Bella<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 19

Regina looked around as she tried to figure out where she was. She vaguely recognized the field but the mist was so heavy and thick it was difficult to see anything. As she drew closer shapes began to appear in the mist. She recognized them immediately. This was the field she used to ride her horse in. There were the jumps she'd gone over many times. She turned able to see the shape of the small barn looming nearby. Something called to her through the mist and she began to walk towards it. Her riding boots clicked as she made her way over the hill up to the barn. Was it Daniel? Was he waiting on her? Were they supposed to meet today?

Questions burned through her mind as she pushed the doors open. The figure standing in the barn petting her red horse wasn't Daniel. She was beautiful, blonde with such a gentle smile. Regina recognized her immediately. "Emma," She breathed her name with a happy smile. The woman turned to face her with such a bright smile that the mist seemed to pull back from her as it trailed in from the now open doorway. "There you are. I was afraid you'd forgotten me."

"How could I forget you?" Regina asked even as she stepped forward. She lifted a gloved hand, she wasn't supposed to go riding without her gloves on but paused when she saw they were covered in blood. She turned her hands over seeing the backs were stained a brilliant red too. When she looked up Emma was no longer standing in front her but on the ground, her chest ripped open. Blood seeped from the large wound as her glassy eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. Regina screamed as she dropped to the ground pulling Emma to her. She heard the back door of the barn slam closed and looked up shocked to see her sad father and her smiling mother standing so close by.

"What have you done?" Her father asked his eyes wide with horror.

"Brilliant perfectly brilliant darling," Her mother praised. "You did well."

"I…I didn't mean to!" Regina cried out holding the body whose blood was seeping into her riding clothes close. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" Tears poured down her face as she spoke to her father as her mother laughed. "I love her." She murmured looking down at the beautiful face. Flecks of blood clung to the lips and cheeks as she ran a bloody gloved hand over it.

"Love is weakness Regina. How many times do I have to tell you that you stupid stupid girl," Her mother roared indignantly as she reached for the body Regina clung to.

"No! No! Mother please! No! Don't take her away from me! Please!"

"EMMA!" Regina screamed as she sat up in bed looking around. She was no longer in the barn from her childhood. Her mother was no longer a vindictive presence in her life and her lover should've been in bed beside her…where was she? She looked around frowning.

"Regina?" Henry's tired voice echoed in her bed chamber as he looked in on her. He'd slept nearby too afraid to leave her alone wondering what she might do in this state.

"Daddy, where's Emma?" She asked her eyes wide. "I had a terrible dream. Where is she?"

"She's still away daughter but she's coming." Henry answered as he limped into the room and settled onto the bed near her. "What was your dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Regina shook her head, "Not until Emma is here."

"Regina Emma might not be back for a while."

"Then it will wait." Regina folded her arms across her chest studying her father who gave her a weak smile.

"She'll be back soon daughter."

"Do you promise? You're not just saying that right? Emma isn't…."

"Emma is unharmed I'm sure of it. We would've heard if something happened to her."

Regina bit her lip frowning. "Not right away."

"We'd hear sooner than others. I promise you she's fine and she's on her way back here as we speak. I know it, I can feel it."

Regina sighed, "I just miss her Daddy."

"I know you do dear. We all miss her. She's been gone for too long."

Regina nodded, "Yes much too long."

"She'll come home soon. Now it's still dark and you need to rest some more. You don't want Emma to be worried about you when she comes home do you?"

Regina shook her head and laid back down carefully watching her father standing up and tuck her blankets around her in a way he hadn't done since she was small. "You promise she's coming home?" She wouldn't relent until he'd promised.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Emma lay awake staring at the vaulted ceiling above her bed and counting the cracks in the stone. She wasn't able to sleep again. Ever since she'd left the palace she wasn't able to sleep properly. A part of her knew what it was. It was not having Regina in bed beside her. She thought about what Henry said about how Regina would likely take her heart from her chest the same way she'd done to Graham. While a part of her was horrified at the thought that the woman she loved would do such a thing another part of her was fascinated by the thought that her heart would belong solely to Regina. Not like it didn't belong to her anyways, she thought to herself. Even now her heart screamed out for Regina.<p>

She sat up sliding to her feet, there was no use staying in bed she wasn't sleeping tonight. She walked quietly out into the hallway beginning to roam around as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She knew she should go back if she loved Regina like she thought she did. She should fight for the woman she loved even if Regina pushed her away with both hands but she still wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that her lover, her darling Regina, had all those hearts locked away in vaults like that. She wasn't sure what brought her to the highest point in the tower climbing stone stair and after stair but when she got there she was surprised to see Cinderella staring out the window over the snowy grounds at the highest point in the castle. She supposed it was a good place to go at night, quiet no people to disturb you but still cold and lonely. She supposed she now had that in common with Alexandra's mother.

The elder blonde turned and smiled at her every bit as pretty as her daughter. "What are you doing so late Emma?"

"I couldn't sleep." Emma stepped up to the window feeling the older blonde reach out and touch her soft hair.

"I suppose that makes two of us."

"May I ask why you can't sleep?" Cinderella finally broke the silence they'd fallen under.

"I keep thinking about her. One minute I'm terrified of her, the next I just want to have her in my arms again. It's so confusing."

"Being in love always is. And especially with the Evil Queen," Cinderella asked but she knew the answer all ready.

"She wasn't evil to me." Emma sighed. "No one saw her the way I did."

"Why don't you explain it to me? I'd like to understand." Cinderella offered.

Emma shook her head, "No offense but I think you'll be just like everyone else."

Cinderella paused studying Emma's face before turning back to look out the window. Moonlight streamed in around them lighting them up, making it easy to see. The snow was softly falling outside again, icicles hanging thickly from the roof. Soon the winter solstice would be upon them and Cinderella wasn't looking forward to the celebrations that would mark another year of being without her beloved Thomas.

"Do you know how I lost Alexandra's father?"

"Vaguely. Mom said you had made a deal with an imp? And that he took payment from you?"

"I was born to a Lord and Lady that both died leaving me with a step-mother and two step-sisters that treated me horribly. Every year I would see the fireworks over the palace and I wanted so badly to attend the balls but I was never allowed to. I was seventeen when I made the deal to allow me to go to the ball and meet my prince. I didn't realize I signed away my child until much later."

"You mean the imp wanted Alexandra?"

Cinderella nodded, "Yes, your parents helped me and Thomas deal with him but all magic has a price and Thomas paid for it. I never saw him again." Cinderella paused touching the cold glass, tracing her fingers along the etchings. "You see Emma I think I do understand a little of what you're going through. Despite your loved one being evil, I know you did care for her a great deal."

"She's the love of my life." Emma agreed softly.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I tried. I told her I loved her but she would never say it back."

"I don't know much about Regina's," She hesitated to speak her name but managed to get it out after a few tries, "past but from what I've heard it wasn't pleasant."

"She told me and I believe she told me the truth." Emma answered. "I just love her so much but I know she's not this great person. I know she's made mistakes."

"To really love someone Emma, you have to love the darkest part of them. If you can't do that then you don't love her at all." Cinderella looked at her, blue boring into green.

"I should go back shouldn't I?"

"That's up to you. But if you do, you'd best do it before your family gets here."

"They are still determined to kill her."

"They want to protect you from her they don't think you'll be safe until she's dead."

"I won't be and I'm not so certain she won't hurt me."

"That's a chance you take if you go back."

Emma nodded smiling at Cinderella. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me realize where I belong."

Cinderella dipped her head, watching as Emma walked away quickly. "Oh Thomas I hope I made the right decision."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I know I know Emma is sorta flopping back and forth. What can I say she's twenty and she's confused. She loves Regina but she's afraid of her at the same time. I hope that got across. Uh yeah let me know what you think and I'll try to keep working on this monster. As far as Regina goes yeah I know she went a bit off the deep end but there's a reason for it. I promise. Just gotta trust me to get you there. As always let me know what you think you guys have been absolutely amazing about that so thank you very much. I'm going to be sad when this thing ends cause I'm not going to get all these lovely reviews anymore. Oh well guess that means I'll have to come up with something else to write huh? ~ Bella<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 20

Emma rode silently through the trees listening closely for anything that could be coming her way. So far she'd been lucky. Things were quiet. She was always careful to travel during the day knowing night was when things came out that she wasn't sure she could beat. She'd been gone a little over a week and a half and it would still be another two days before she reached her loved one's palace. She ducked a low branch, her black cloak almost catching on it. It was dead silent, not a good sign but it was winter and though she had a feeling something wasn't right she was still willing to take a risk of getting back to where she needed to go.

The trees were thickening, beginning to appear taller and more foreboding but Emma continued to press on not wanting to be stuck in these woods come night fall. She hadn't taken this way to get back from Regina's palace the first time. She'd gone around the woods but this would cut her journey nearly in half and she knew she had to take the risk because her lover was worth it. She sighed as she drew the hood of her cloak a bit tighter around her. The woods stayed silent the deeper she went making her even more nervous about what she might find. The horse neighed and pawed the ground nervously and Emma leaned down pressing her hand to his neck speaking softly to him. Something wasn't right she just wasn't sure what it was.

She drew her short sword holding it against her side as they continued through the woods her eyes scanning her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement but when she turned her head it was gone. She dug her knee into the horse's side urging it to go a bit faster. Whatever was out there it wasn't friendly and she was sure not going to stick around to find out what the price would be for being on its lands. The horse stopped suddenly and when she tried to get it going it refused to move as though petrified. She swung down knowing she had to get him moving if she hoped to get out of the forest. She looped the black bridle of the horse's head careful of his ears wishing not for the first time that it was Blackie with her and not another horse she was unfamiliar with but that couldn't be helped and she was doing the best she could with the circumstances she was handed. She tugged a few times before the horse finally started moving and she was able to continue a few feet before he stopped completely again refusing to move.

The forest's quiet was eerie, the snow crunching under her feet and the horse's hooves the only noise. Suddenly she thought she saw movement again. This time when she looked though it didn't disappear. She could see a woman's thin back, wearing a long black dress like something she would see Regina in. The woman's dark hair was long like Regina's even the same color. "Regina?" She breathed softly looking at her. The woman glanced over her shoulder, her brown eyes soft. It was her, Regina was here.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Emma asked even as she tried to urge the horse to walk. He wouldn't move tossing his head and backing up as though he didn't want to get close to Regina but that didn't make sense. Regina loved horses and they in turn seemed to love her. "It's dangerous out here."

Regina merely gave her a small smile before darting off into the trees. Emma gasped, "Regina don't run. You could get hurt!" She yelled trying again to pull the horse which was still backing up. "Come on we have to go after her. She'll get herself killed out here."

The horse refuse to move, Emma groaned and began to pull finally forcing the animal to follow her deeper and deeper into the trees. Through them she caught glimpses of Regina but never did she get close to her again. The dark hair flew behind the woman as she led them deeper in, Emma knew she should leave but if it was Regina surely the woman knew she was going to freeze to death out here. She could tell by the temperature dropping steadily that it was beginning to get dark. "Regina you have to stop. It's getting dark and we need to go." She yelled as she followed once again only this time the woman did stop.

"Finally are you done with this game?" Emma called as she approached. She kept her hand tightly clenched around her sword ignoring how numb her hand felt. She hadn't wanted to put it down in case something tried to attack her or Regina while they were running through the trees.

She reached out her other hand dropping the reins of the horse and touched Regina's pale shoulder. "You're like ice. It's freezing. Why didn't you stop?" She asked. The woman didn't turn as Emma slid up against her wrapping her free arm around her bringing her close. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, "You could've died."

The icy flesh was a shock to her system but not as big as when the woman finally turned to face her. No longer was the face looking back at her the face of her beloved. Instead an equally beautiful countenance had taken her place but it was terrifying to see. Icy blue eyes so blue they almost appeared silver stared back at her, flesh that was so white it looked like the snow itself even having a slight blue tint to it and light icy blue lips. Her hair which had been black before had turned as white as the snow and Emma dropped her arm backing up a few steps as the creature floated closer for that's what it seemed to do.

Emma held out her sword in front of her breathing heavily as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess. She'd of course heard of these snow demons. They were said to be beautiful creatures that would attack travelers luring them to their deaths in the snow. She had never encountered one and had only heard of one person encountering one and surviving. Ander was as strong a man as she'd always believed he was if indeed he'd taken on a creature like this and survived.

The creature merely smiled, "Poor little girl lost in the woods. What happened to your family? Did they leave you here?"

"No." Emma shook her head, "I'm trying to get home to my lover. She's waiting for me."

"Why do that when you can stay here with me?" The woman's blue lips drew down in a pout. "Am I not pretty enough? I could be her you know."

Suddenly the hair darkened and staring before her was the countenance of her beautiful Regina but it wasn't her. She knew it wasn't her even if she was tempted to lower her sword and step closer to embrace the cold figure.

"It's so cold Emma. Won't you keep me warm?" The creature with Regina's face and body held out its arms looking so earnest that Emma longed to step forward and embrace her. "You almost did earlier why did you stop? I'll freeze to death without your warmth."

Emma stepped forward seeing the blue tinge of Regina's skin. Her voice was like velvet, low and smooth the way it always was when she spoke to the blonde. She slid a bare hand out unable to stop herself as Regina turned her head pressing her lips to the bare flesh. The blonde woman shivered feeling the immense cold coming from Regina even as she stepped closer. The beauty trailed its lips to the pulse point in Emma's wrist. The icy feeling increased as though Regina was trying to freeze the blood in her veins. Her breath puffed out in front of her, visible in like white puffy clouds she could feel it, the cold settling in her bones but she ignored it as Regina's cold lips trailed up her arm pushing her sleeve out of the way to get to her bare flesh which was rapidly cooling under the assault.

"Regina," Emma spoke her beloved's name as the woman smiled.

"Yes, that's right. I'm her. I've been waiting for you for so long Emma." The woman's arms slid around her frame as Emma embraced her closing her eyes as she sniffed the soft hair. It didn't smell like apples. Her eyes snapped open the spell momentarily broken as she felt the creature's spindly hands running over her back reaching for the tie of her cloak. She pulled away quickly and brought the sword up before the creature could do more damage.

Emma pushed with all her strength but it was like pushing the blade into a block of solid ice. The creature screamed electric blue blood spilling from the wound in its chest as the same colored blood spilled over its icy cold lips. The creatures blue eyes dulled then turned black as it hit the ground grasping at the wound as though trying to keep its blood still in its chest. It made no difference. Its body shattered apart leaving nothing but a pile of snow with a sprinkling of ice crystals in its wake.

Emma stared in shock looking at her blade that was still covered in the strange light blue blood of the creature. She re-sheathed the blade not sure if the blood was poisonous and not really sure she wanted to take a chance trying to clean her sword just yet. With the sun setting as it was she knew it was dangerous to keep going but there could be more of those creatures and Emma wasn't taking any chances. Pulling the horses reins back over his head she urged him on with her knees seeing he wasn't so hesitant now to make a run for it. They bolted through the trees Emma keeping her head lowered but though it remained silent in the woods she didn't feel that heavy pressure of something not being quite right as she had before she'd killed that creature.

Emma didn't stop for the rest of the night though she was exhausted, now more than ever she was determined to get home to Regina. Regina, she hoped her lover wouldn't send her away again. She didn't know if she'd survive a second time being away from her and frankly she wasn't sure she'd even leave again in the first place.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I tried really really hard to write action and I failed I do believe. It's not my forte. Dialogue and backgrounds are. Can you tell? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it despite I believe it being rather rough. I still needed the practice and I wanted to try. Also we've hit over 300 reviews! I cannot thank you guys enough! You are amazing! You guys have kept this thing going and kept me wanting to write even when sometimes I just want to toss in the towel. Thank you so much for that! Keep it up and hopefully we'll finish this thing some time soon! ~ Bella<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 21:

Emma watched as the trees began to thin as she approached Regina's castle. The guards were running along the wall yelling out orders. She could hear laughter and other raucous sounds coming from within and figured the guards were training that day. She wondered if she'd been missed at all as she drew up close to the gates.

"Emma?" Graham's soft voice spoke near her, the gates were still closed but he was standing so close by with his ever present wolf.

"Graham?" Emma smiled as she swung down from the still nervous horse and rushed to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" He asked even as he embraced her. He'd grown a bit more comfortable with touching other people in the years since Regina had been in the coffin.

Emma hugged him back not at all insulted with his smell knowing he was in the woods a lot unlike Regina who she would discreetly see shaking her head. She'd wondered at the relationship the two had had. It seemed distant but there was an underlying tension between the two that she wasn't quite sure she understood fully. They seemed to avoid one another as much as they could but sometimes they were forced together and they would stay as far from one another as possible.

"I came back. I couldn't stay away."

"Emma," Graham sighed staring at her, "You're going to lose your heart." He muttered.

"So be it. If it makes her happy," Emma spoke with conviction even as her heart beat a bit faster in her chest.

"I don't want to see you hurt Emma." Graham's eyes were sad as he stared at her.

"If it means making her happy then I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Besides it didn't look like she'd been up there at all since she's woken up. If she was still going to take hearts wouldn't she be up there?"

Graham opened his mouth then closed it as the large metal gates were pulled up allowing them both entrance. Henry was waiting for them in the court yard limping towards them with his ever present cane.

"Now there is a sight for sore eyes." He held out his arm as Emma rushed forward leaving Graham talking with the guards at the gate as she hugged the elderly man. "I'm so glad to see you here again."

"It's good to be home. I've been gone for much too long." Emma agreed feeling in her heart that she'd made the right decision about coming back. "Where's Regina?" She asked immediately pulling away from Henry and looking around for her. She noticed his frown and her smile fell. "She doesn't want me here does she?"

"No, not at all in fact I think she'll be ecstatic that you're back. She's been missing you so much but there is something else. Something I think we should be in private to speak about."

Emma looked around noticed the various soldiers milling about, along with curious servants who seemed to be listening closely to their conversation. She smiled at him and nodded, "Of course. Let's go inside and you can tell me everything that's happened while I was away."

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting by a chair looking out the window. She was still dressed in a dressing gown and robe, her long hair spilled down her back in waves. She was staring out the window as though she weren't really seeing what was right in front of her. Emma stepped quietly into the room behind Henry who motioned her to stay back by the door. He'd explained what had appeared to happen to Regina but he wasn't sure how she would react now that Emma was home and sitting right in front of her.<p>

"Regina darling," Henry spoke softly to her as he approached. She didn't even turn her head until he was kneeling at her side.

She looked over at him with a lost look on her beautiful features and Emma felt her heart break. "Is it time for bed Daddy?" She asked.

"No dear. It's not time for bed. There's someone here to see you."

"I don't want visitors Daddy. I don't want to be interrupted while I wait for Emma."

"Darling, Emma is your visitor. She's here." Henry said softly.

Regina blinked looking hopeful before Emma strode forward unable to stay away any longer. She engulfed Regina in her arms not caring that the beautiful woman was still sitting as she sniffed her hair. Yes there was the smell of apples the ice demon hadn't been able to imitate. It was so intrinsically a part of Regina that Emma didn't know if it was her soap or just her. She didn't care though because it smelled fantastic on Regina.

"Emma? You're here?" Regina sounded so small and hopeful it nearly tore Emma in two.

"I'm here my love. I'm so sorry I left but I'm back now." Emma promised. "And I'm never leaving your side again."

"You promise?" Regina asked even as Emma pulled away slightly to look at her beautiful face.

Emma smiled, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Henry asked kindly as Emma came into the western lounge and sat down near him on the overstuffed sofa.<p>

"She's sleeping. She doesn't look like she's gotten too much of it lately."

"She hasn't. She's been having frequent nightmares. They all involve you. I hear her screaming for you at night."

Emma frowned, "She doesn't seem like she's fully there."

"She hasn't been since you left. It's like she shut herself down so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain."

"So it started right after I left?"

"About four days after. She disappeared, no one could find her. Finally I asked the mirror and he told me she was likely in the eastern tower since there are no mirrors up there so he wasn't able to keep an eye on her. I walked up there and she was on the floor just talking so strangely. I've never seen her like this before. It's like she just broke when you left. Please promise me you won't abandon her I don't think she'll be able to handle it without you."

"I'm not leaving her again. I wish I'd had the sense to stay the first time instead of being sent away. I love her so but I couldn't even function with the thought that she did these horrible things and she could never love me. Seeing her now I know that's not true. She loves me just as much as I love her."

Henry nodded, "Yes she does. Even she didn't love him as much as she loves you."

"Her first love? What was his name? What did he do to win her so?"

"His name was Daniel. He was a stable boy. I know what he saw in her but I don't know what she saw in him. She was terrified to tell me about him until after he was killed."

"That's another thing. Her mother whatever happened to her?"

"She's…away…she won't ever bother Regina again. And you'll never have to meet the woman. She's not someone you ever want to deal with and I was married to her."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes I did. I always have. But she never loved me and I know that. But she gave me the best thing in my life, Regina, so I can't say my marriage was all terrible."

"I can see that. Regina is a gift." Emma leaned back on the couch relaxing for a moment.

"Only to us; no one else sees her that way I'm afraid. With you being here your parents will come and with them a massive army to try and take you back and kill my daughter."

"I won't let that happen." Emma said fiercely sitting up. "I fought much too hard to get back here and I'm not losing Regina again."

"I'd hope not child but we'd best prepare ourselves for the inevitable and we need Regina back on her feet. I just hope with you here she'll unlock her feelings and get better."

"I'll do my best." Emma promised, "So that away we can prepare for what hopefully will be a battle without bloodshed on either side."

"I hope so child for both our sakes."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Here we go Emma is back! Damn that took a bit. I'm also out of written out edited chapters. Shit. I gotta get writing. Thankfully today is my day off so I'll hopefully be able to bang out a few chapters before bed time tonight. Uh Happy Easter to those that celebrate it, I personally don't but hey if that's your thing I'm pleased for you. Uh other than that, please give me some feedback and we'll hopefully get this thing wound down in the next few chapters. Also I put up another new story it's called Child of Destiny if you get some time please check it out! I'd really appreciate the feedback on it and this epic thing like always. Uh other than that have a great day guys! You rock! ~ Bella<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

**Held in Stasis **

Chapter 22

"EMMA!" Regina screamed as she jerked awake. She sat up her body shaking and shivering but not from the cold. She'd had that same dream again. The dream where Emma took Daniel's place and her mother had laughed about it.

Where was Emma? She'd thought she was here with her. She had come yesterday hadn't she? Or had that been a fantasy she had conjured up while waiting for her. Where was her beloved?

"Regina," A soft voice spoke near her. She turned her head when she felt tender hands sliding through her hair. Only Emma touched her like that so surely she was here. Right?

She turned throwing herself into the woman's arms snuggling close. She could almost pretend this was Emma even if it wasn't. She felt like Emma, whoever she was. She didn't open her eyes for fear that the woman beside her wouldn't be her Emma and she would realize yesterday was nothing more than her imagination.

"Regina, it's all right darling; I'm here. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Emma asked running her fingers through Regina's inky black locks.

Regina didn't say a word just kept her eyes closed. Whoever this woman was she even sounded like Emma. That was nice whoever she was her Daddy had picked well. She would provide her comfort until Emma returned. Emma, she missed her so much, surely her lover knew that right?

"Regina?" Emma's voice broke through Regina's musings. "Can you look at me?"

She shook her head, dark hair flying.

"Why not," the woman's soft voice asked.

"Because you're not her and if I look I'll know you're not her."

Emma opened her mouth taken aback by Regina's reply. Did she really not realize she was here? Was she that shut down?

"Regina," Emma spoke softly unsurely. "It is me. I'm really here. I came back to you yesterday."

"No you didn't. I was just imagining it."

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked still not sure what to make of this. She'd never had to deal with someone in this sort of state and the fact that it was her beloved broke her heart in two.

"Because I'm evil, good things don't happen to evil."

"You are not evil. You may have done some bad things but at your core you are not evil." Emma vehemently disagreed with what her lover was saying.

"You're very sweet. How much did my father offer to pay you for helping me like this?"

"He didn't offer me anything. Regina, it's me. It's Emma. I'm really here with you. Will you look at me? Let me prove it to you?"

"How? The moment I look you'll be gone."

"Will you just humor me and look at me? If you still don't think it's me then I'll find another way to prove it to you."

Regina took a breath fortifying herself before she lifted her head enough to look up at the woman before her. She stared at her for a few moments blinking as her brain tried to process just what she was seeing. Emma smiled softly and leaned down pressing soft pink lips against Regina's ruby red ones. Regina immediately saw fireworks as she kissed back. Finally running out of air the two broke apart the blonde smiling at the brunette who still looked amazed.

"It's you. You're really here. Emma!" Regina practically threw herself on top of her blonde lover kissing her with all her might.

Emma's arms came up holding Regina tightly to her. "I'm here love." She uttered in between desperate kisses. "I came back home where I belong."

"Yes you belong here with me." Regina agreed fiercely her eyes bright.

Emma smiled and reached up brushing long black locks of hair off Regina's forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're back." Regina smiled at her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too; very much. I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter what I did."

Regina looked down, "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to see that."

"Regina, I know you've done some bad things. I know you did them because you were hurting so badly. It's okay. I spoke to Cinderella, Alexandra's mother and she told me something that really hit home for me. She said I had to accept the darkest part of the person I loved or I didn't really love her at all. It scared me what I saw. I knew you were capable of it but I didn't think I'd ever see the evidence of it."

Regina studied her features as she spoke, "Emma," she paused, "You're right. I'm not a good person, I've done terrible things. I know that. I'm selfish and cold and everything bad you can come up with."

"You're not."

Regina laid her finger against Emma's pink kiss swollen lips cutting her off, "I am. That's a part of me that I will always carry. I can't promise that I'm going to be a good person just because I've fallen in love with you. I can't promise you that I won't hurt people or do things that are innately apart of my own desires. All I can promise you is that I love you and I will try not to hurt you."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked softly kissing Regina's finger.

"Of course, you can ask me anything. I can't promise I'll answer though."

Emma smiled remembering when Henry had said something similar to her all those months ago. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Would you take my heart? The way you did Graham's and the others?"

Regina hesitated but Emma couldn't find it in herself to be afraid. "I would like to tell you I wouldn't but I'm not so certain that I wouldn't. When you left and I went up there all I could think about was that if I'd just taken your heart you wouldn't have left me and you would've stayed."

"You don't have to take what I've already given you willingly." Emma sat up a bit still holding Regina tightly. "If you want it, it's yours. I won't try to take it back from you. I know you'll keep it safe."

"Emma," Regina breathed and Emma merely smiled at her.

"Go ahead Regina. Reach into my chest and take it. It's yours. It belongs to you no one else."

Regina slid her hand over Emma's shirt covered chest feeling her heart beating in the cage of her chest. She could take it so easily. Emma would let her, it would be so simple. She could just reach in and pluck it out and no one would be the wiser. No one would be able to take Emma from her then. She would belong solely to Regina. But as Regina moved her hand along the cloth covered flesh her hand dropped. "I can't."

"Why not," Emma asked releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Regina nibbled her bottom lip thinking before she spoke, "Because you're the first person since he died to trust me with something so precious."

Emma smiled and slid her hand behind Regina's head. She drew her into a soft kiss gentle and loving despite the strange topic at hand.

"I want you to be happy Regina. That's all I want and if taking my heart will make you happy then so be it. I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me."

"And that's why I can't take it. Because you trust me with it; if I take it I just violate that trust. Because taking and giving are two different things and I shouldn't have to take the heart of the one I love and the one that loves me."

Emma nodded with a smile, "If you ever decide you want it, you don't have to ask. Just take it. I won't stop you."

* * *

><p>The next morning found the two lovers hunched over a map in the large library studying the surrounding lands along with two of Regina's generals.<p>

"Their army is large my queen but we stand a good chance of bottle necking them here. It will give us a chance to thin them out your majesty."

Regina was studying a point to the south of her lands. Two high cliffs one on either side would make it difficult for a large body of soldiers to pass through. Her men could position themselves on top of the cliff cause an avalanche and cut them off making them either tunnel their way out or try to go around which would put them in the middle of giant territory. Giants weren't exactly friendly when it came to humans let alone a large armed group of them.

"It could also get a lot of them killed and in order to win this battle that's the last thing we want to have happen." Emma sighed, "My parents will continue to think they are in the right should we attack them."

"My lover is right General Badric. If we want to win this fight we are going to have to do it a different way."

"My Queen if we don't thin them out while we have a chance it will make defending our positions much more difficult."

"I've asked Maleficent if she will be willing to stand and help us. She's agreed to sending her troops. They will hem the moving army in at the passage you are right to bottleneck them here but use caution to not kill any of the men just slow them down. Even with a large portion of their army taken out the forces of King James will still be formidable." Regina compromised.

"I may know a way around it." Emma said softly, "to avoid bloodshed."

"What is that my lady?" Badric asked looking over at his still silent companion who was studying the map closely.

"I challenge my father."

"Emma that's suicide, Regina gasped.

"The sword that pierced your heart was Excalibur. It's never missed a mark but I think my father may have trouble getting it to hit this mark. If I can beat him he'll be forced to accept my choices in this matter specifically where you are concerned."

"And if he kills you then what?" Regina snapped glaring at Emma.

"He won't kill me. I'm his child."

"The Queen is right Lady Emma." General Preston finally spoke looking up at her from the large map. Both men were older stocky men with obviously enough battle experience to have lived this long.

General Preston had a large scar that bisected half his face giving him a rather strangely shaped face but not a bad one. Both men were clean shaven and kept their armor sparkling. Emma knew they would be angry with her if they were to see her short sword which she still needed to ask Regina about.

"There is a chance that he may believe he will be saving you by killing you." General Preston continued. "And frankly no one here would like to see you lost to us."

Emma smiled at him, "I know my father. He's a good man even though he's a bit blinded by anger at the Queen. He won't hurt me once he realizes how much I love her."

"You sound very confident of this." Regina said softly. "I will not let you get hurt Emma. It will be best if we do it our way and if it comes to it then we will talk about issuing a challenge."

Emma frowned and sighed, "You can trust me not to get hurt Regina. I'm not a child that needs to be protected."

"I'm not saying you are." Regina placated, "We'll talk about this later."

"Yes we will." Emma agreed folding her arms across her chest.

"For now General Bardic take some of your men up to the cliffs and start preparing for that. Make sure to blow some of the bridges out to make it more difficult for the army to get to us. General Preston you stay here and prepare our men here for the attack. Fortify the palace as much as you can. Both of you, have your men on the defensive. We will not be the ones to attack first."

"Yes my Queen." They both spoke at the same time.

Regina watched them leave with low bows to her before she turned to Emma. The light from the high windows struck her blonde hair making her look like she wore a halo. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Do not question me in front of my men Emma. They don't need to see me undermined."

"And I don't need you coddling me like a child. I'm strong enough to protect you Regina. And I can defend myself. I don't need to be hidden away while men are out there dying for me."

"Hopefully this way no one will die. We will be able to avert the crisis before it starts."

"By sending them into giant's lands, that's the same as killing them ourselves here!" Emma cried out, "If I challenge my father, Excalibur becomes my sword. It will only stay with one that's won against it in battle. My father won the sword a long time ago and I can win it too."

"Not if he cuts your head off with it!" Regina yelled angrily. "I will not lose you again Emma. If it means locking you away in a tower I will do it. Make no mistake about it."

"I'm sure you would your majesty." Emma dipped into a sarcastic bow.

"Don't mock me Emma." Regina gritted her teeth.

"Then don't patronize me!" Emma snapped. "I want to defend you what is so wrong with that?"

"By getting yourself killed," Regina roared.

"I told you he won't hurt me!" Emma yelled right back. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She had her mother's temper when truly pushed. "He loves me Regina and he won't hurt me if it comes to it. I know he won't. But it will make him realize just how serious I am about you. When all this is said and done I want us to be together. If we allow this to happen there is a good chance we won't be together again. I can't risk it Regina. You say you can't lose me well I can't lose you."

Regina stared at her, her brown eyes softening as she listened. "We do it my way and if it comes to it then…so be it. I'll allow you to challenge him."

Emma smiled at her, "Thank you. That's all I ask. But I need your help with something. When I was on my way here I ran into an ice demon."

"What on my lands?"

"No, it was a bit before I reached you." Emma placated seeing the murderous intent in Regina's eyes.

"Did it try to kill you?"

"Yes but I managed to kill it first. I ran it through with my sword. It had this strange blood though."

"Icy blue?" Regina asked arching a brow as Emma nodded, "What did you do with it?"

"Well I didn't have anything to wipe it off on so I just re-sheathed it. I mean Ander will kill me if he knew I left it dirty like that but…"

"You did the right thing." Regina cut her off, "That blood would've eaten through anything you put it on. It would've eaten through your very hands if you tried to touch it."

"Why didn't it eat through the steel of my sword or the scabbard then?"

Regina hesitated to answer before she sighed. "I put a spell on it."

"You did?"

"Yes, it was to protect you. I figured if the sword was able to absorb things that would make it stronger you would be safer."

"So it absorbed the blood of that demon into it? What does it do then?"

"It will freeze the blood of anything it comes into contact with."

"So essentially it will freeze someone to death with just a scratch?"

"Essentially," Regina frowned as she watched Emma grin. "I thought it would give you the element of surprise."

"I'll say it will. It means I stand a fighting chance against my father's sword. It's brilliant I can't believe you thought to do that."

"It was easy to do." Regina shrugged, "I did it on a whim really."

"A brilliant stroke of intelligence you mean." Emma grinned at her and Regina found her own lips tilting up. "Do you think we have time to go upstairs for a bit?"

"We have a battle to plan for and worry about and you are more concerned with going upstairs with me?" Regina arched a brow.

"What can I say strategizing and watching you walk around here looking sexy is just doing it for me."

Regina rolled her eyes watching Emma's lecherous leer with something akin to amusement and arousal. "We should be planning and readying the castle. There will be plenty of time for that after the battle."

Emma pouted but nodded, "Fine fine. But don't expect me to hold back once this is all said and done."

"Believe me I won't." Regina's grin was feral and laced with promises of things to come.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Wow this one got long. Sorry about that. I had some loose ends to tie up in this thing before it finished. We're getting down to the end. Just one or two more chapters and I believe we'll finally be done! Holy hell it's taken a while to get here. But I also have other things to occupy myself with. Bindings of Glass being one and my new story Child of Destiny being the other. Check them out please and let me know what you think. I know I know I self-plug WAY too damn often. Just let me know what you think of this thing and I will get to posting the next chapter once it's edited and all that. ~ Bella<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

**Held in Stasis**

Chapter 23

Emma stood at the top of the tower in the South Wing watching from the high window the preparations being made. Regina was talking to two heavily armored men in the courtyard her hands moving every once in a while to signal towards something or another she wanted done. Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face. Regina was so very beautiful especially now. She was wearing a pair of leather trousers with a long black coat over the top that buttoned up and stopped right under her breasts. Black lace added a bit of femininity to the outfit but only where it stopped right above her perfect breasts. Her long hair was braided simply down her back not her usual elaborate style but something to make it easier to fight should the need arise.

Emma wondered yet again if the woman knew how to get physical with someone since she was used to using magic but she did have a sword belt at her waist and a thin black scabbard hung down her leg. The sword was thin and light Emma had observed it when Regina had put it on earlier and wondered if something that didn't have that much to it could actually do damage.

Regina had smiled at her when she'd asked the question with a serious expression on her pretty face. "We're delicate creatures Emma. It doesn't take much pressure to cut skin. And though the blade is light and may not seem like it will do much harm it more than makes up for by the speed with which I can maneuver it."

Emma had handed to the dark beauty who replaced it on her belt happily. It was true Ander had always instilled in her that strength wasn't needed so much as speed in a sword fight. Speed made all the difference in a clear cut winner. She'd observed it plenty of times herself from Ander himself and her father. They were both fast on their feet and wore light armor to make it easier for them to move. Men that wore heavy steel armor and carried large broad swords were often forced to swing the weight of the blade from their shoulder which was much slower than swinging from the elbow or using the tip of the blade to pierce where the armor was weak mostly at the joints.

She smiled as she watched Regina stalk up the stone stairs on the wall and turned knowing she should head down there to help. She smiled when Henry looked back at her.

"Hello Henry." She greeted reaching out a hand to help steady the man.

"Hello dear. I was just coming up to see where you'd gotten off to. I think Regina may need your help."

"You mean the soldiers need me to save them from Regina's wrath?" Emma asked amusement shining in her bright eyes.

"You didn't hear it from me." Emma laughed at the look on his face.

"My lips are sealed." She promised as the two glanced out the etched window with it's thick bars on it. Regina was stomping along looking rather angry about something. "Guess I better get down there huh? Or she'll kill them for their incompetence."

"Well they've grown lazy in the years since she was asleep." Henry said softly wincing when he saw a particularly murderous look cross Regina's beautiful features. "I can't say I blame her for being angry with them."

"Me either but if she kills them all then we'll be in even more trouble when my parents get here." Emma pointed out twisting to look at the older man. "Where are you going to be during all this?"

"Trying to keep order among the servants and those that are unable to fight; it's best that way. Though I can defend myself with my leg it will be harder."

Emma looked concerned, "I'm sure Regina will spare a few soldiers to keep an eye on you."

"She will but I wouldn't ask her to. I am capable of defending myself I just can't move as fast as I used to but who knows perhaps with adrenaline pumping my leg will hold me up longer?" Henry gave her a small smile. "Don't look so concerned for me Emma. You have to keep an eye on my daughter like you promised me all those months ago."

"I intend to if she'll let me stay close to her."

"She will, if only to ease her own mind about your whereabouts."

"Yeah I suppose so. Well guess I better head down there. Do you want me to help you get down?" Emma offered but the older man shook his head.

"No it's best if you go ahead and I'll get down in my own time. She needs your help."

Emma frowned but nodded, "All right but only because I think you're right and she might commit mass murder if they don't get less incompetent."

Henry smiled and watched Emma run down the stairs of the tower heading out into the courtyard as quickly as she could. He was glad to see his daughter had found someone who cared about her as much as Emma truly did. They deserved one another after everything that had happened. Happiness was something that could be so fleeting that every second of it was meant to be cherished. He thought Regina had realized that now and he was certain Emma had known all along. He saw a blonde head dart out from the main building and sprint up the wall where Regina was still stalking along. She turned at the yell of her name as Emma raced up towards her. Henry turned from the window and headed back into the bowels of the castle where everything was a scene of organized chaos. He had things to do just the same as everyone else.

* * *

><p>"My Queen should we use the catapults?" General Preston yelled over the sounds of battle. Indeed as Regina had predicted the army was much smaller than it would've been had they not thinned them out some but it was still a lot to deal with. Regina's forces hadn't been the aggressors in the fighting. That had been King James' and his wife who had done that. She could see Snow White gliding among the battlefield fighting just as hard as her husband whose back was to hers. They were staying close together obviously not willing to let their men die for them if they weren't in the thick of things too.<p>

"No." Regina yelled back as Emma turned to look at her with big eyes.

The General looked a bit pale as the Queen refused to use one of their best weapons. They didn't stand much of a chance without the catapults and they knew it. Regina sent a large rock flying with her magic with better aim then the catapults which were made to reign fire down on their enemies. Emma brought her sword up pushing a soldier that was trying to climb the wall down. She turned not wanting to see him fall to his death.

Regina looked at Emma who was staring back at her grimly. "It's the only way." Emma yelled back. "I can end this if you'll just let me Regina."

Regina gritted her teeth angry at having her back in a corner. "So be it."

* * *

><p>"Father," Emma drew her short sword twisting it in her hand so it was comfortable.<p>

"Emma you don't have to do this. Just come home with us where you belong." James tried to reason with his stubborn little girl.

The Queen's forces were still mostly locked in the castle but when Emma had issued the challenge she had come out with a handful of the queen's elite heartless guards. They would protect her the same as they would their queen. Regina watched from high up on the wall longing to be down there with her lover but knowing it wasn't a good idea. Snow would likely try to run her through the first chance she got for taking away her child and all the evil she believed Regina had done.

Emma shook her head, "You're forcing me to. Father I don't want to hurt you anymore than I know you want to hurt me."

"You're right. So let's stop all this and go home together." James lowered Excalibur a bit.

Emma shook her head, "I can't father. I love her I don't know what it's going to take to make you realize this."

"You don't love her Emma. She's done something to you. We can fix it we'll ask the Blue Fairy for help."

"There is no need to fix it. I'm happy, I love her and she loves me. Why can't you just accept that?" Emma asked her sword still held in a defensive position.

"You don't love her Emma. It's not possible." James shook his head, "She is evil to the core. Even now she's watching from her place high above this while you lay your life on the line."

"If you wouldn't threaten her she'd be right here at my back." Emma yelled getting angry. "She's not this great evil creature that is out to hurt everyone. Yes she's done bad things but she does love me and that's all that matters to me. I'll fight for her Father the same as you would mother. And I believe I'll win."

"Emma you don't have to do this." James blocked the overhead blow Emma delivered with a surprising amount of force. He didn't realize his little girl had gotten so strong.

"Fight me father!" Emma yelled driving her sword low heading towards James' gut. He deflected the blow using the momentum to deliver a non-lethal blow to Emma's shoulder which was easily blocked. Emma went down on one knee with the pressure but used it quickly to her advantage. She swept her leg out almost catching her father's shin before he jumped away the sudden let up of pressure almost causing Emma to sag.

She jumped to her feet as her father took a swing at her which she easily ducked. He wasn't trying to hurt her he was merely trying to defend himself. She realized this and yet she couldn't stop the fight. She had to prove to him that her love for Regina was as real as his love for her mother.

A fake upper blow turned lower cut swept her father's feet out from under him. He brought Excalibur up to block the blow from her sword but she turned so the hilt caught him across the jaw. Excalibur fell from his hand and Emma rolled away snatching it up and holding it against her father's throat. She shook her head trying to knock some of the snow that had hit her in the face when she'd rolled free from her hair which was beginning to fall in her eyes. She wasn't focused on that so much as the man underneath her.

"I won't kill you Father but you have to leave this place. You and Mother both; you're never to return and if I choose to visit you, you must allow me to return to my home with my wife."

"Your wife," Snow cried lifting her hand to her mouth, the sword in her hand clattered to the ground.

"Soon to be if she'll accept my proposal," Emma didn't lift the sword from her father's throat but she angled her body enough to look at Regina standing up on the wall. "Agree to my terms Father, Mother or I will run you through Father." She didn't put any pressure on Excalibur but she did make sure he could see that she was serious in her eyes.

James looked up at his wife who was shaking her head as though she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He turned back to his only child. "Do you really love her so much that you would risk everything for her?"

"I already did." Emma said softly.

"Yes you did didn't you?" James murmured, "I am proud of you Emma even if I disagree with your decision."

"It's mine to make Father." Emma said studying her father's clear eyes. There was disappointment there along with a healthy dose of love for her as well as a bit of anger at Regina and himself for allowing this to happen.

"Are you happy Emma?" He asked so soft no one but Emma and Snow could hear.

"More than I've ever been." Emma spoke with conviction.

"Then so be it. You may stay here with Regina if that's your wish. But remember you always have a home with your mother and I and we love you dearly."

Emma lowered the sword offering her father her hand to help him stand. Her mother was watching her with wide sad eyes looking more angry then her father did at that moment. "It's my life Mother please don't tell me how to live it."

"This isn't what I wanted for you." Snow said softly.

"But it's what I want and that's all that matters. She makes me so happy Mother. I wish you could see that. I wish you both could but if you can't then there is no point in fighting like this. I will remain here and you can go back to your Kingdom. You don't have to see me again either of you if that's what you want but I do hope that's not what you both want."  
>"Of course not Emma. How could you even think that? Just because we don't agree with your choice of partner doesn't mean we don't want to see you. Just don't bring her." James said softly looking up to the wall where Regina's eyes were closely watching everything that was happening.<p>

Emma laughed and nodded, "I can agree to that. Please don't hate me for this."

"Emma you're our child. We could never hate you. We love you so much." Snow said softly.

"I love you too Mother, Father." Emma lowered Excalibur the tip brushing the icy ground as both her parents embraced her.

* * *

><p>6 Months Later:<p>

"You may now kiss the bride." The elderly priest was smiling kindly as he watched Princess Emma tenderly draw her love turned wife towards her. Arms wound around each other kissing deeply as the crowd behind them erupted in clapping.

Emma pulled away with a laugh smiling brightly at Regina who smiled back at her. Both women held hands as they turned to face the crowd as one for that's what they were now. As the crowd slowly dispersed heading towards the Great Hall where the reception was taking place Emma looked to her wife.

"Are you all right?" She asked seeing the strange look on Regina's face.  
>Regina shook her head looking at her spouse with a small smile. "Yes I'm fine. Just thinking how things have a strange way of coming full circle."<p>

"They do don't they?" Emma asked as they walked slowly towards the hall.

"Your Mother is someone I would've considered my greatest enemy and yet she gave me the best thing in my life. She gave you to me."

"Do you still hate her?" Emma asked trying not to cry at the sweet words.

"A part of me always will but the bigger part of me just wants to focus on other things…like us."

Emma nodded, "Yes I understand. We should just focus on us after all this is our wedding day."

Regina nodded and pulled away when she saw her father waiting by the open doors for them. He was smiling softly and embraced her when she approached. "You look so beautiful Regina." He murmured.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Emma," Henry's eyes were shining fondly. "Now I can truly embrace you as my daughter."

Emma was grinning widely as she embraced the elderly man and together all three of them walked out of the large ballroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: So it's bittersweet that this comes to an end for me. It's been an AMAZING trip and I've thoroughly enjoyed it but all good things must end and this is one of them. I tried to wrap everything up as best as I could but if there are still some loose ends let me know and I'll try and fix it. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this monster as much as I've enjoyed writing it and don't forget to check out my other works since I can't seem to stay away from this fandom. You guys have been awesome and I couldn't ask for better people to share this thing with. Thank you so much for everything and I hope to see you guys around be it me reviewing your stories or you reviewing mine. ~ Bella<p> 


End file.
